


Crownsguarded

by roguehearted



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Cor rescues Prompto theory, Cor would be an awesome father figure, Gen, as canon compliant as I can get it, dad cor, multichapter because I couldn't stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguehearted/pseuds/roguehearted
Summary: It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. However, when Cor came across a small child within the Niflheim facility all his careful training went out the window.When Cor took Prompto out of a Niflheim research facility he had no idea that their paths would continue to cross as time went by. Or how much he would come to care for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before Episode Prompto came out I was most nervous about it screwing up my Dad!Cor headcanon. Given that the DLC has only made it stronger I absolutely had to go for it and write it. There will probably be a more AUish version of this at a later date because [The Asset6](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset6/pseuds/The_Asset6) demands it. Once you're done here you should go check out some of their stuff too.

The mission was simple. Infiltrate the remote Niflheim facility. The mission was strictly reconnaissance. The Empire wasn’t to know that anyone had been in or out. It was for this reason that Cor had decided he would go alone.

If he were caught, it would be easier for the King to disavow a mission of one lone man. 

There wasn’t much in the way of civilizations once he got past the coastline. The closer he got to the snowy mountain ranges the less inhabited he found the area. The last town Cor had passed through was two days behind him and so sparsely populated that to keep his presence, unknown Cor had taken to stealing the necessary rations and supplies in the dead of night. It was hardly behavior fitting of the Lucian Crownsguard, but he knew such purchases would draw unwanted attention.

Not that thievery wouldn’t attract attention if discovered, but he knew he would be long gone before then. At least this way no one would ever have seen his face.

He had set himself up in a haven nestled in a nearby crevice alongside the mountain. Cor found himself unconcerned that anyone else would attempt to make use of the campsite. The region was especially desolate this time of year. Anyone foolish enough to traverse the area would likely be someone who had business at the compound and would stay within the safety of its walls.

After over two weeks Cor’s usual patience was starting to wear thin. There was little in the way of information that he could gather observing the outside of the compound. He had recorded dropships leaving out the south end and taking flight towards Gralea. He had watched as armored vans had arrived a few days prior that didn’t leave until yesterday morning.

It was all such useless information if he didn’t have some idea of who or what they were escorting in and out. However, his best chance for that sort of information would be to enter the facility itself. A reckless and dangerous endeavor for certain. If he were ten years younger, Cor reasoned that he would have taken such a risk by now.

It was also likely he would have destroyed the entire place heading back to Lucis with nothing other than notoriety to show for it. It was better to be patient and allow a more reasonable opportunity to present itself.

Cor stretched out his legs a moment having gone stiff from his watch position squatting along one of the rocky mountain ledges. While he wasn’t keen on the idea of slipping into the facility before a proper moment presented himself, Cor was aware that he was running out of time.

Provisions were running low, and with the closest town days away Cor would soon have to abandon his position for supplies running the risk of compromising his position. The Garula in the area seemed to be running scarce though Cor noted there was no shortage of daemons in the area after dark.

Having to do a supply run would be ill-advised at this point. If he were to leave it would be to make his way back to Lucis and Cor wasn’t keen on doing that empty handed.

If he had discerned the pattern correctly, then a dropship should be exiting the facility just before dusk this evening. If he could time his movements accordingly at best he would be able to slip in unnoticed as the ship was leaving.  At worst, he would have to deal with a handful of MTs in the hangar. At very worst actual authority figures within the Imperial army.

Luck, for the most part, had been on his side. Cor had managed to slip through before the large heavy doors slid shut against him. The lights were dim giving the impression that operations had been shut down for day.

A few MTs lined the back wall across from Cor. As far as he could tell they had been powered down for the night. That didn’t mean he wanted to provoke them into action or draw any attention to himself. They were probably models that were getting ready for deployment.

A brief thought of sabotage crossed through Cor’s mind. However, messing with a few MTs would hardly help with the border skirmishes in the long run and be more of a waste of his time here than anything. A personally satisfying waste of time, but a waste none the less.

His eyes caught a few snowmobiles off to the side of the hangar doors. He reasoned to himself if it would be worth it to steal one. He immediately shook off the thought. Stealing one would make travel more convenient, but ultimately work to give his presence away faster.

Still, it begged the question what they needed a snowmobile for. The compound itself looked rather close knit. He hadn’t noticed any other structures while he had been here. He supposed they could be for supply runs, however, given how barren stock was out in this portion of the Empire it would be better to reason that such runs were done by the drop ships heading to Gralea.

Cor pushed the thought to the side. His time would be better spent checking through the facility further rather than pondering about the existence of snowmobiles. He would keep it as a point to come back to later if the need arose, not obsess about now.

A billowing black cloud in the center of the hangar got Cor’s attention causing him to jump back behind one of the structural pillars.

Daemons.

It was just a handful of snaga, but their appearance had taken Cor back. He watched them carefully for a moment. Their dark greedy eyes scanning around the room as they bounced about looking to cause trouble.

Cor wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by their appearance. He had heard that the daemon problem was considerably worse in Niflheim as of late. The hangar did open directly to the outside, and there wasn’t much in the way of defense to stave them off.

Or at least he hadn’t thought there was.

The eyes of the MTs against the wall flashed a brilliant red, and with jerky motions, they began to swing forward to deal with the intruders. Cor tried to make himself smaller against the wall lest the troopers sense his presence and act against him as well.

The first MT brought his axe down in a quick motion slicing through one of the daemons dissolving it back into the ether. Another one of the snaga reacted jumping on to the MT’s arm before the trooper had a chance to bring down the second swing.

The daemon’s sharp fingers began tearing fiercely at the wires connecting the arm to the shoulder. The MT managed a few more jerky movements as the arm fell the ground. The snaga then launched itself onto the MT’s faceplate clawing savagely at that until a second MT stepped forward cleaving both the daemon and its fellow trooper.

The damaged MT fell to the ground in a mess of smoke and wires as the snaga disappeared altogether. The screeching noise made by the last remaining daemon was cut off when the MT brought his weapon down for another swing.

The room fell silent, and Cor held his breath watched as the MT stood still looming over its fallen comrade. A few beats passed, and an uneasy feeling began to wash over Cor. If the MT began to search the room for more foes would he have to fight a whole hangar of troopers.

His question was answered a moment later at the MT turned went back to the lineup with the other motionless robotic soldiers against the far end of the hangar. Its eyes dimmed, and the previous quiet that fell over the room resumed.

Cor let out a breath. Apparently, daemon attacks within the facility walls were commonplace enough that the Empire had MTs stationed around to handle such occurrences.

It was not entirely unreasonable to believe that the units would act hostile to any intruder not just daemons, so Cor continued to stay as far back from them as he was able until he stopped by the door.

Believing that door would not be locked would have been a foolish thought. Cor merely considered that once he got a look at the type of security, he was dealing with he’d be able to handle it. He stared at the scanner next to the door scrutinizing it a moment.

It was a fairly standard access panel one that appeared he would need an access card or maybe even a handprint to gain access. One that Cor was confident in his ability to bypass as long as he had the proper time.

The fact that daemons had spawned within the hangar made him doubt that he would have such an opportunity.

Cor’s gaze fell to the severed MT arm that littered the floor. If these were standard mass produced models than he reasoned they would all have the same hand casing. However, if such mindless machines were allowed security access was another matter entirely.

Still, picking up the arm Cor turned it over in his hand for a moment. It was worth a shot. Stepping over to the panel again a green light emitted from the scanner illuminating the arm. The faint sound of a click was heard as the door pulled open.

 _Unit 034762 access granted_.

Cor turned his attention back to the other MTs a moment breathing out a sigh of relief when it appeared the security clearance had not roused them again. Clenching the arm tighter in his grip, he slid through now open door heading into the main facility.

 

* * *

 

 

Cor’s luck gaining access using the broken MT’s arm ended at the door. As to be expected a basic unit didn’t have the authority to access archives or any of the computer systems in the building. It could still open doors which was enough of a reason for Cor to continue to carry it around, but viewing the various rooms without being able to gather concrete information from them was being to wear on Cor’s nerves.

Trashing the place and just leaving was starting to sound more appealing with every road block he came across.

The faint beeping coming from the room at the end of the hall snapped his attention for such thoughts proceeding cautiously to the source of the noise.

The room was dark, just like every other dormitory and office Cor had set foot in since being here. However, this one appeared to be more laboratory in its use. Rows of tubes lined the main floor, and large computer panels dotted the far wall facing a window that was currently shaded.

Cor glanced at the rows of tubes. They were covered and shaded as well preventing him from seeing their contents. Magitek trooper storage, perhaps? Sparing them no second glance he headed straight for the access panel near the door that lead beyond the large shaded window.

He held the arm up to the panel and—

 _Access denied_.

Cor let out a huff in frustration and tossed the arm to the side. Fine, this time he would just get the panel open himself.

As he made to squat down next the panel, he noticed one of the display screens on the far left was showing a critical message along with the beeping error sound that had drawn him to the room in the first place.

Cor’s eyes narrowed as he walked closer checking the monitor.

_Pod 036 critical error. Stasis objective failed._

Cor looked back over his shoulder at the rows of tubes counting. There were five rows and each row appeared to have ten in the row. Stepping away from the monitor he quickly made his way down the third one.

Each tube had a shaded panel around rendering him unable to see its contents. All save for the sixth one.

What was inside stole the breath from Cor’s lungs.

A small blond boy wearing nothing more than a long white shirt was curled up against the back of the glass. There were tear tracks on his cheeks, and his eyes were shut tight a pained expression marred his face.

Every bit of caution concerning his mission here flew from Cor’s mind. His fingers were wrapped around his weapon slamming it relentlessly against the structure. The child had to be no older than a year old. What possible reason could the Empire have contained him here?

The commotion woke the boy who now stared at Cor with large frightened blue eyes. His entire body shook at the pod’s casing began to crack under Cor’s assault. Tears started to well up in his eyes again as the front portion of tube broke permitting Cor access.

As soon as the pod was broken into red lights flashed around the room and an ear-splitting alarm sounded throughout the compound.

_Security breach in research laboratory A. Security breach in research laboratory A._

Cor flinched, but there was no time to consider what he had just done. The original mission was now a failure, and his primary objective would be to get as far away from the facility as possible before the reinforcements arrived.

And he would not be leaving here alone.

If the Astrals wished to grant him just a bit of mercy, he would appreciate it.

It did not go unnoticed to Cor how the child stiffened and recoiled when he picked him up. Or how his breathing hitched and eyes screwed shut when Cor touched his wrist inspecting the tattoo that had been etched there.

A barcode.

As if the child was nothing more that Niflheim inventory. The thought made him sick. Were there children behind the other pods as well? What was the Empire doing with them?

The sound of metallic footsteps rushing down the hall pulled Cor back to reality. A could feel every tremor tearing through the child’s body as he raced down the open hallway.

Lines of MTs began to step into their path prepared to halt their unauthorized departure. Cor didn’t even pause to check and make sure that the troopers were defeated as he slashed through them. Attacking just once enough to cut through the metal and wire of his adversary. If he didn’t defeat them completely, he could only hope he slowed their pursuit enough.

He only slowed down when he reached the hangar again. Eyes immediately going for the snowmobiles in the corner. Thank the Astrals that each one already had the key in the ignition.

Cor glanced down at the trembling bundle in his arms. The boy was still looking up at him wide-eyed. However, the initial fearful gaze that had been there before had transformed into something else, curiosity maybe.

The hangar doors were opened once again. MTs from the outside filing in to heed the alarm call.

Cor settled himself into the snowmobile seat looking down at the child. This was dangerous. Borderline stupid, but there was no way he’d be able to get away from all the troopers converging on them if he didn’t use one of the vehicles.

Shifting the boy Cor tucked him into his jacket zipping it up again. He could feel him burrowing against him trying to gain warmth against the chill of the open bay doors. It was by no means an adequate safety seat, but it would have to do.

_Commence lock down in twenty seconds._

That was his cue to get out of there. Cor revved the engine just as one of the MT snipers bullets grazed his shoulder. Ignoring the pain that shot through his arm, Cor sped off just as the doors began to close.

The icy wind whipped against his face as he squinted against the frigid air. Night driving on a snowy Niflheim landscape. Just another reckless endeavor Cor could add to the current count. Even his younger self had to be shaking his head at this point.

He sped off pushing as fast as the vehicle would allow until the shots and commotion were but muffled noises behind him. Only then did he slow down his pace, but not by much. Just enough that the turns he took to avoid the daemons rising from the ground wouldn’t flip them over.

From under his jacket, the child’s tiny fingers gripped tightly against his shirt each time a bellow of an Iron Giant echoed through the night sky.

Cor barely came to a complete stop before jumping off the snowmobile once they arrived at the haven. While they had put some good distance between themselves and the facility he had no doubts that a search of the area would begin as soon as possible.

It wasn’t as if Cor took the last snowmobile either.

He gently pulled the child from the folds of his jacket and made to set him on the floor halting once he got a good look at him.

The boy was barefoot and already shaking against the cold. His large blue eyes were looking at the ground pouting in the same manner the Prince did whenever a toy was taken from him. Shifting the boy against his hip Cor knelt down and began to dig through his own bag producing some socks and other warmly layered shirts to wrap the boy in.

By the time Cor finished bundling him up in everything that remained in his personal back the child was swimming in layers.

Chubby fingers were pulling at the material that bunched up over his hands, and Cor saw what he believed what a tentative smile before the boy shoved some of the material into his mouth and began chewing on it.

A smile tugged at the corner of Cor’s own mouth as he began shoving what was left around the haven into his bag. It was not as if this particular campsite was a well-kept secret. The Empire could well be on their way to check here for their intruders.

Cor wanted himself and this child to be long gone before they got here. He tossed his bag onto the back of the snowmobile. “Glad you like it kid, but we gotta get going.”

Back to Lucis. Astals, this was going to be a weird one to explain to the King. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure how his actions would be received. Of course, Regis, his friend and Regis the father, would not fault him for absconding with a child instead of bringing back valuable information against the Empire.

However, Regis the King would have every right to be upset with him for this. He had been trusted to seek out information that may allow them aid with ongoing border skirmishes against the Empire. Instead, he not only left evidence of a hostile presence in one of Niflhiem’s own facilities but also was bring back a child they had been keeping there.

Oh Gods, he was going to have to get a child all the way back to Lucis.

It was ridiculous that the thought was only now resonating with him. It had been a difficult enough trip for him to get to this point on his own. Now he was going to have to do it with a one-year-old of which he had no clothing for and no idea how to take care of it.

Cor ran a hand through his hair looking back at the boy. Briefly, he supposed he could leave him anonymously at the doorstep of a family asking them to take care of him. He immediately tossed out the idea. Such a thing only worked in fairy tales. It was far more likely that instead of being taken care of he would be tracked down and dragged back to the facility and the family he left him with killed.

“Da--.” The boy made a noise attempting to stand up. The oversized material from his makeshift clothing pooled around his ankles, and he barely raised one leg before he found himself on the ground again. His face scrunched up into a pout of frustration as he attempted to stand again.

Cor reached out to ruffle the kid's hair in an affectionate manner. “Maybe wait and try that walking thing when we get you some clothes that fit.”

The boy looked at him a moment his shoulders relaxing and the pout transforming into one of an open-mouthed gape when he realized that Cor’s touch was non-threatening.

It was a small shift in reaction, but one that Cor noticed and it was taking every rational part of his being not to mount that snowmobile and head back to destroy every inch of that facility for causing such a reaction in a child like this.

He shook off the thought as the boy resumed chewing on his own sleeves. They would have to take the direct route to one of the larger towns this time. While taking a longer way around and hitting up the lesser towns would have been ideal Cor was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to blend in with a kid.

Reaching down he picked him settling him back into his jacket. “Okay. Let’s get moving.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three months had passed before Cor once again set foot in Insomnia. Upon on arriving back in the Citadel Cor had situated himself in one of the lesser used meeting rooms sinking into one of the couches.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the child toddled along stopping every few steps to sit back down and turn to look at him. Cor offered him a weak smile the second time he glanced back at him. He wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and then a nap. The trip back to Lucis had been draining, but he was relieved to have made it back with the boy in one piece.

Now he just had to explain how the original mission went horribly wrong to the King.

The doors flung open, and Cor immediately jumped to his feet standing at attention. Regis’s gaze washed over him and the older man let out a sigh of relief. “It has been far too long, my friend.” Regis made to take a step forward but stopped noticing the small blond child pulling himself to his feet using the edge of the bookcase.

Cor followed the gaze and immediately moved over taking the boy by the wrist and leading him back over to the couch. “No, no not there. Dangerous.”

“Noooooooo,” The child answered back drawing out the ‘o’ sound in the word as he looked back at Cor beaming clearly delighted by the sound of it.

Cor rolled his eyes and lifted him up and setting him down on the couch. “Stay there.”

“No.” He answered back with a large grin on his face.

Clarus cleared his throat and was doing nothing to hide the amusement on his features. Regis, however still had a gentle gaze on the child before turning his attention back to Cor and raising his eyes.

“It would seem you have much to tell us,” The King gestured for Cor to have a seat next to their unexpected visitor.

Cor sank back into the couch an action that clearly delighted the child to his left as the boy crawled over taking a familiar place nestled against the Marshal’s chest. Instinctively Cor placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and sighed.

“I found him within the Niflheim facility,” Cor began he pushed up on the sleeve covering the boy’s wrist. “They’re doing something to them there. There were other containment units, but I couldn’t see inside them. Just the one with this kid in it,” Cor let out a shaky sigh as he let go of the child’s wrist. “I failed the objective. As soon as I nabbed the kid alarms went off through the whole base. I had to flee.”

Clarus wrinkled his nose in distaste. “That’s a new low even for the Empire. Branding children in his manner. Do you suppose whoever they have contained there are orphans?”

The possibility had crossed Cor’s mind though the thought of it had left him feeling ill.

“So, shall I take it your trip did not yield any information?” Regis asked leaning forward. He offered the child a small smile. The boy only burrowed closer to Cor.

Cor shook his head. “Nothing of real value,” He said gently petting the child’s hair when the boy moved in closer and action he wasn’t fully conscious of doing. “They will have known by now someone was in the base and that this child was stolen from him.”

Clarus pressed his lips together in a thin line. “If Niflheim were to trace this back to you Cor they would no doubt demand the return of the child.”

“I know.”

“I understand your heart was in the right place, but clearly they view him as property. As a representative of the crown, your possession of their stolen property could create an incident. Matters with Niflheim will only become more strained.”

Cor did not respond. Clarus was not saying anything that Cor hadn’t already thought himself.

Regis raised a hand silencing his Shield. “While your concerns are valid, Clarus, what is done is done. As I trust you would have reacted in the same manner in the Marshal’s place.”

Clarus grumbled in the affirmative.

“I do not intend to keep him,” Cor said. “For the very reasons, Clarus has stated. The child would only be in more danger in my care.” Left unspoken was the fact that Cor had no idea how to properly care for a child. Queen Aulea had often teased that he wasn’t even able to properly take care of himself.

“We can’t just place him in an orphanage,” Clarus stated. “If we’re going to stick him with someone it has to be a family outside of the Citadel. One that will know of his origins but not the crown is involved in any way.”

Cor shut his eyes but nodded all the same. “How do you suppose we find someone willing.”

“Money, usually.” Clarus sighed. With the rising situation at the borders, it wasn’t as if the royal treasury ran deep.

“I can provide the nessecary funds,” Cor said reading what was written all over his friend’s face. “The problem is finding a suitable family.”

“That will take some time,” Regis interjected. “Until then, Cor, perhaps you should continue to care for the child. We will not make anyone aware of your return. Consider it,” He paused thinking his words over carefully. "Paternity leave.”

Clarus snorted trying to hide a grin. “I shall see if Zinnia has any of Gladiolus’s old clothing the boy can have.”

It was Regis who snorted this time. “Clarus I hardly think anything previously belonging to your son would fit the boy. There are plenty of items that have been sent to Noctis that I’m sure we can make available to the boy.” He looked at Cor. “What is his name?”

Cor appeared a bit taken aback. “Name?”

“Astrals, Cor don’t tell me you haven’t even give the kid a name yet.” Clarus groaned. “He’s gotta to be what one-year-old? If we’re going to try to give him to an Insomnian family, they’re going to expect he has a--.”

“Prompto,” Cor said cutting Clarus off.

Raising his eyes, Regis shared a look with Clarus. It sounded as if Cor had previously given thought to this. However, neither of them spoke on these suspicions.

“Well,” Regis said nodding towards Cor. “I suspect you and Prompto will want to get some rest. We shall see to it that the two of yous presence here it kept under wraps.”

Cor nodded taking that as his dismissal. Lifting Prompto as he stood he offered the King a bow and took his leave all the while Prompto reaching to pull at his hair babbling nonsensically in delight.

“He doesn’t want to get attached,” Clarus noted after the doors shut behind Cor.

Regis nodded in response. “I fear that it may already be too late for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful kudos, comments, and subscriptions here for the first chapter. I'm seriously glad that you all are enjoying it because I'm really looking forward to continuing it. The added bonus of people wanting to read it just makes me work harder.

Cor never realized how dangerous his Citadel apartment was. There were sharp corners everywhere. Ornamental weapons decorated the far side of the wall leading into a small kitchen. There were knives in there too, Cor reminded himself. The place was positively a death trap for children, and Cor was frozen in the doorway reevaluating every aspect of his life.

This was ridiculous. He never planned to have children. In fact, he wasn’t even keeping this one. Prompto was just going to stay here with him in secret until more suitable guardians were found. Still, he thought glancing to the boy in question, it would probably be best to put all decorative weapons in a closet for now.

A locked closet.

Prompto’s response to Cor’s thoughts was to gaze around the room wide eyed as he were fully aware what a bachelor pad of destruction it was and was quickly cataloging all the ways he planned to make Cor’s life a nightmare for the duration of his stay.

“Don’t get any bright ideas,” Cor warned setting him down on the couch.

In response, Prompto stuck his thumb in his mouth and started looking over the contents of the coffee table.

Reaching over Cor gently pulled the boy’s wrist. “Don’t do that. It’s disgusting.”

Prompto’s brow furrowed, and he immediately made to place the thumb back into his mouth. Obviously disagreeing with the assessment that it was gross turning away and letting out an annoyed whine when Cor went to grab it again.

“No,” If Prompto thought he was going to get his way by being pouty, he had no idea who he was dealing with. “You’re filthy, and it’s covered in germs, also you’ll ruin your teeth.” There was no way that Cor was going to pay for braces if they could be prevented.

He paused his grip on the boy’s wrist slackening just a bit. What was he thinking? He wasn’t going to be paying for braces either way. He wasn’t going to be Prompto’s guardian. He was currently a babysitter at best.

Cor let out a sigh meeting the inquisitive stare he was getting from a set of wide blue eyes. “You know what? I think we could both stand to get cleaned up and catch up on some sleep.” He approached the subject change as if Prompto had somehow clued in to what he had been thinking.

He scooped the boy up and headed towards the bathroom. Placing Prompto down on the bathmat in front of the sink and began assessing the bathroom situation. It seemed safe enough. Everything with edges was too high up. Unless the kid was a climber.

He looked down at Prompto who had his thumb back in his mouth staring back up at him from his place on the ground.

“I said no.” Cor reminded him with a deadpan.

Prompto pulled the thumb out of his mouth and looking at Cor. “No.” He repeated before sticking his thumb right back into his mouth.

Cor wasn’t sure if the kid was just mimicking him or if the answer was just deliberate defiance. Either way, Cor rolled his eyes in response. “You like that word don’t you.”

A crooked grin quirked at Prompto’s lips and he pulled the thumb out again. “No.” He responded a happier tone this time.

Well, that answered that.

“Alright, alright, we’ll get you washed up first,” Cor squatted by the bathtub and Prompto pushed himself to his feet wandering over to get a closer look at what Cor was doing.

“Mmm,” Prompto made a tiny inquisitive noise pointing at the row of products along the far edge of the tub. It was a gesture Cor had to come to know as him wanting to know what something was. Either that or it was Prompto’s request to hold or take the object.

“That’s the shampoo,” He answered putting the stopper in the tub once he was satisfied with the water temperature.

“Mmm,” Prompto mumbled again around the thumb in his mouth pointing to the next bottle.

“Conditioner. Also for your hair,” Cor explained this time ruffling Prompto’s hair earning another lopsided grin from the boy.

He hummed now looking around for something else for Cor to explain clearly enjoying having him answer for each thing he pointed to. “Eh,” He pointed again.

“Soap.”

Again.

“The faucet,” Cor was eyeing him a bit suspiciously now catching the growing grin plastered on Prompto’s face.

Again.

“You know what water is,” Cor said poking him in the side earning a squirm and an enthusiastic giggle from Prompto. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up,”

Prompto made a whine in protest when Cor discarded his red shirt tossing it to the corner near the laundry basket. He stumbled forward making to reach for it before Cor pulled him back working to remove the other articles of clothing.

“That’s dirty too. We’ll clean it,” He explained though Prompto didn’t appear wholly satisfied with the answer still staring longingly where the clothing had been tossed. That was until Cor set him into the bath and he had something completely new to focus on.

It wasn’t that Cor hadn’t cleaned him up before during their trip back to Lucis. Just never in an actual bathtub before.

Prompto gave the surface of the water an experimental slap delighted with the concept right up until Cor scooped a handful of water over his head. Confused tears instantly welled up in his eyes, and he looked back at Cor as if he had been betrayed.

“What?” Cor was slightly alarmed by the reaction. It was just water what was the big deal? “It’s fine, see?” Cor emphasized his point trickling some of the water on himself as Prompto watched with scrutiny.

“You okay now?” He asked finally the tears had stopped but Prompto was still looking at him with his lower lip jutting out and his forehead wrinkled in displeasure.

“No.”

Cor snorted lathering some of the shampoo in his hand. “Yeah, you’re fine. You know any other words or just that one?”

This time Prompto said nothing his attention more focused on Cor lathering the shampoo in his hair. The earlier fiasco with the water was forgiven and forgotten as Prompto appeared delighted by the suds being worked through his strands.

“Water again,” Cor warned him this time using a free hand to block the water from getting into the boy’s eyes. Apparently, that made a world of difference in Prompto’s feelings about the action as he resumed slapping the surface of the water as Cor started in with the conditioner.

Taking the soap and a washcloth now Cor gently scrubbed away the marks of dirt on the boy’s arms and face. Prompto watched the action intently inspecting each area afterwards checking over Cor’s handiwork.

Lifting his arm, he made a small noise of protest presenting his wrist for further cleaning.

Cor froze only a moment looking down at the barcode printed on the boy’s wrist. At some point in Prompto’s brief stay in Niflhiem, someone had held down his wrist and etched that code there. If Cor ever found out who that person was not even the Astrals themselves would be able to stop him from ripping them to shreds.

He let out a measured breath releasing the tension that had crept into his shoulders and giving Prompto a sad smile as he ran the washcloth over his arm. “It’s not dirty.”

Prompto gave the barcode a scrutinizing gaze, and his eyes then traveled to Cor’s own wrist probably looking for a similar marking. After a moment, he let his arm drop and resumed play with the water with less enthusiasm now.

Cor told himself the boy was just tired.

Reaching behind him Cor grabbed a fluffy yellow towel wrapping it around Prompto. It was large enough to use one end as a hood to work at drying the boy’s hair as well. Prompto immediately huddled closer into the cloth pulling the edges around him as close as he could.

Cor reached down picking up the Prompto blanket bundle heading back into the main room where his bag had been left. He set Prompto down next to him before producing a fresh pair of pajamas to dress him in.

As Cor was contemplating how he was going to shower himself a knock came to the door. He picked up Prompto setting him comfortably on the floor near the couch. “Stay right there,”

Prompto’s nose wrinkled as he frowned disapprovingly as Cor righted himself to walk away. “I’m just getting the door,” Cor explained further as poking the boy in the nose and gesturing to the door. “Right there.”

The frown faded, and Prompto grinned instead as if giving Cor permission now to answer the door as he began to pull at the towel he had be unwilling to give up.

“I wasn’t expecting you to bring anything by until tomorrow,” Cor noted when he opened the door to find Clarus holding two tote bags of clothing and other child supplies.

“We assumed you wouldn’t have anything here for him,” Clarus answered stepping into the apartment and setting the bags on the ground. He glanced over at Prompto who was now washed and dressed in a relatively fresh pair of pajamas. “Apparently we were wrong,” He raised his eyes at Cor. “Cactuars. That’s cute.”

Cor tried not to look as mildly insulted as he felt by the comment. “I couldn’t very well travel around Niflhiem with him wrapped up in my clothes.”

“So you stopped at the Baby Gap?”

Cor stiffened. “Something like that.”

Clarus did nothing to hide the amusement in his features. The mere thought of the head of the Crownsguard wandering around a children’s store wondering if he should buy the khakis for thirteen months or just spring for the fifteen months and let the boy grow into them was a priceless mental image.

“It’s really not what you’re thinking,” Cor deadpanned interrupting all of Clarus’s wild, domesticated Cor fantasies as he sifted through the bags. “We both know I couldn’t risk being seen with Prompto not to mention allowing such suspect purchases to be tied to me.”

Clarus looked over at the boy again his schooling his face to more serious features when he turned back to Cor. “So what are you saying?”

Cor sighed antcipating Clarus’s reaction to his answer. “Let’s just say they weren’t purchases.”

A moment and then realization dawned on Clarus, and the Shield barked out a laugh. If he had thought the mental picture of Cor shopping at a Baby Gap was hilarious and needed to be well preserved the one of Cor stealing from one in the dead of night was so much better.

“You my friend, are an excellent role model.”

Cor shrugged off the statement and pulled a small chocobo plush toy from the bag and walked back over to Prompto offering it to him. The boy snatched it up instantly gazing at it as if it were the most precious item he had ever been offered.

After a moment Prompto held the plush toy out towards Cor again and made a familiar inquisitive noise.

“Chocobo,” Cor answered knowing full well that the toy wasn’t being offered to him.

Prompto gaped at Cor a moment and and looked back down at the yellow ball of fluff that he settled in his lap. “Chobo.”

Clarus could have sworn he saw a smile forming at the edge of of Cor’s mouth, but it was gone by the time the man turned back to him. Perhaps it had just been a trick of the light. He gave a subtle cough and looked past Cor to the boy.

“I see you managed to wash him without drowning him.”

Cor gave Clarus a dull look. “I’m not a complete idiot. I can wash a child.”

“No!” Prompto chimed into the conversation with enthusiasm fingers gripped tightly into his new chocobo toy.

Clarus grinned. “Kid seems to say otherwise.”

“He just likes that word,” Cor looked down at him. “You mind keeping an eye on him while I go wash up?” While he had Clarus here, it seemed as good a plan as any.

Clarus looked the child up and down sizing up what kind of challenge this would shape up to be. “Yeah, I think I can manage that.” The kid was probably half Gladio’s size and affectionately drooling on a bright yellow plush toy, really how hard could watching him a few minutes be?

He got his answer as soon as Cor shut the bathroom door. Prompto’s eyes widened in panic staring at the door as if Cor had been swallowed up by it never to return. “Unnnn,” Prompto whined in distressed protest. The chocobo plush rolled to the ground as he got to his feet and unsteadily started towards the bathroom door.

Clarus followed after him only taking a few steps to catch up to Prompto and scoop him up. “Come on now, don’t worry he’s coming back.”

That, apparently, had been the wrong course of action. Prompto immediately began kicking and sobbing trying to squirm his way out of Clarus’s grip. Clearly not considering that this meant quite a drop to the ground. Clarus walked the squirming bundle back to the couch and sat down attempting to be as soothing as possible as the child’s sobbing turned to hiccups and desperate gasps for air.

As Clarus made gentle circles against the child’s back to calm him down, it occurred to him what little trust the boy must have in the world around him. Cor had to have been the first and only person to show him any kindness in Niflhiem. The brand on his wrist was enough to tell him that Empire wasn’t exactly gentle with its charges no matter the age.

As far Prompto knew Cor was safety and everyone else was a dangerous question mark that needed to be figured out.

Clarus looked down at the boy who was staring up at him through watery eyes. He turned pointing back behind them towards when Cor had gone.

“He’s coming back,” Clarus tried for a different tone this time and a gentler smile. The kid had to know that there would be other people in this world that would look out for him. That not everyone would try and hurt him.

Prompto considered Clarus’s statement and the sunk back down into his lap. It wasn’t the same level of comfort the boy felt with Cor, but Clarus would take it. At least the kid hadn’t determined him to be a threat.

“Chobo,” Prompto muttered a bit petulantly pointing to where he had abandoned the plush toy on the ground.

“You can get it,” Clarus told him setting him back down on the floor.

Prompto stood next to the couch holding on to it to keep himself up. He stared over at the plush toy and then looked back at Clarus. With an annoyed grunt, he pointed at the larger man watching him expectantly.

Clarus chuckled getting to his feet. “I see, so you’re staying in the Citadel and fancy yourself a Prince?” He offered the toy with a bit of extra flourish. “Your Majesty.”

That earned a small grin from Prompto as he accepted the toy and sat down with it humming and ruffling at its hair in the same affectionate manner Cor had done with him earlier.

“Probably pretty treasonous referring to a Nif as royalty like that,” Clarus settled himself cross-legged in front of the boy watching him dote on the plush toy.

“He’s a Lucian,” Cor spoke up from the entryway working a towel through his hair. “Though referring to someone else as the King likely is.”

Prompto was delighted by Cor’s reappearance getting to his feet and making his way over.

Clarus remained seated on the floor leveling Cor with a more serious gaze as he glanced up at him. “So he’s a Lucian now?”

Prompto reached up to tug at the sleeve of Cor’s shirt his plush toy now barely grasped in one hand. Without further instigation, Cor reached down and picked him up. “I don’t see why not,” He answered Clarus. “He’ll grow up and spend his entire life here. I’d say that’s enough.”

“Certainly be safer fo him that way, but anyone who ends up taking him in is going to have to know. He’s going to have to know,” Clarus kept his eyes on the boy who was now trying to shove the beak of the toy in his mouth and chew on it. It would be for his own protection really. “Probably best if he keeps that mark they gave him covered too.”

Cor sighed. He knew that Clarus was right about that. Such a tattoo on a child would bring unwanted questions. He was much too young for them to even consider changing the tattoo into something different. Cor nodded humming in agreement with Clarus. They’d cross that bridge when they got to it.

As if sensing the mood had gone somber Prompto grabbed Cor’s attention by hitting him with his plush toy.

Cor looked back at him raising his eyes at him. At the moment the gesture had almost been cute enough to be considered endearing. Almost. Cor told himself that this was not going to become a habit. “Need something?” He asked.

Prompto pointed at Clarus looking back at Cor questioningly.

“Clarus.”

The boy looked back at Clarus after the question was answered putting the name and face to memory. After a moment he turned to look back at Cor and then pointed to himself. An action that took Cor back for a moment. That was a first. Apparently, he was catching on to names.

“You’re Prompto.”

Prompto stared back his brows furrowed once again in concentration taking a moment to consider the name he was provided with he eventually nodded satisfied before sticking his thumb into his mouth.

“I said none of that,” Cor said sternly.

A grin bloomed on Prompto’s face as he kept eye contact with Cor’s authoritative gaze and he conceded removing it with giggle.

Clarus raised his eyes but otherwise didn’t mention the interaction as he got to his feet. “Well, I’ll let you two finish getting settled in. I’ll drop off some food tomorrow morning. Along with Prince Noctis,”

That one got Cor’s attention. “You’re bringing the Prince here?”

“Call it a playdate,” Clarus said the teasing edge coming back into his voice. “His Majesty thought it might be nice for the two of them.”

“This isn’t a daycare.”

“I think it would take more than two kids for anyone to consider this a daycare, Cor.” He waved a hand dismissively as he headed towards the door. “You should consider it an honor that his Majesty trusts you with his precious son.”

Cor huffed placing Prompto back on the ground. He wasn’t going to argue any further. He wasn’t all that keen on the idea of having to watch two children tomorrow, but there was no way he could refuse a request from the King. Besides, seeing as information on his return to the Citadel was being kept quiet there wasn’t much else for him to do but babysit.

Prompto toddled forward a bit following Clarus towards the door but stopped halfway to check that Cor was still within his sight.

“Prompto, say bye bye to Clarus,” Cor said gruffly.

Clarus laughed getting the message that he had finally begun to annoy his friend. “Bye bye Prompto.” He said giving the child a little wave.

Wobbling a bit, Prompto waved his hand in response. “Bye.” He squeaked out.

As soon as the door had shut behind Clarus Cor let out a sigh and glanced over at Prompto. “Bed?” The question was actually rhetorical. It was only a little after nine, but Cor was sure that this would be considered well past any decent bedtime for a child Prompto’s age.

He hadn’t paid much attention to what times they slept or woke up while they were on the run in Niflheim but now that they had returned to the safety of Lucis Cor figured it best to start getting back on track with that.

Scooping Prompto up Cor carried him into the small alcove off the living room that he usually used as an office. There was a small couch in the corner. It wasn’t much, but already one hundred times more comfortable than the sleeping bag the two had been using during their trip.

Cor set Prompto down so he could make up the couch to better resemble a bed and not an unused piece of furniture decorating the office space. “I know it isn’t much, but this can be your room for the time being,”

He looked over his shoulder. Prompto didn’t appear to be listening anymore instead having wandered over to the bookshelf entranced by the items that decorated it between the rows of books. Abandoning his current task, Cor walked over as well squatting next to the boy attempting to locate what he found so fascinating.

Eagerly Prompto pointed to a framed photograph on one of the lower shelves.

“Really? That’s what you’re interested in?” Cor picked up the frame and looked at it. The photo was of himself, Regis, Clarus, Weskham, and Cid at a haven near Galdin. “His Majesty insisted we take at least a few pictures on that trip,” He said dropping himself back down closer to Prompto’s height. “Said we’d want the memories,” He tilted the picture so that Prompto could get a better look at it. “I guess he was right.”

Prompto made an insistent noise and reached for it.

“You like it?” Cor asked sounding surprised that he’d be that interested in the picture. He turned the frame over once in his hand trying to determine just how dangerous it could be. It wasn’t that heavy or expensive of a frame, but still sharp edges, glass, probably not something you wanted to hand a one-year-old. “We’ll just leave it right here where you can look at it.”

Before Prompto could start to whine Cor picked up, the chocobo doll Prompto had discarded and lightly tapped the plush beak to Prompto’s nose. The boy giggled in delight abandoning all thoughts of the elusive picture frame as he grabbed to the toy preventing Cor from bopping him further.

Cor picked him up and laid him down on the makeshift bed. Prompto immediately began snuggling against the mattress burrowing his head deeper into one of the pillows.

“I know,” Cor grinned. “Better than sleeping on the ground.” He walked over turning on the small desk lamp to act as a nightlight. That was a thing, wasn’t it? Kids that age not liking the dark and requiring a night light.

He’d have to check later to see if that was something Clarus had left in those bags.

Leaving the door open a crack Cor headed down the hallway to his own bedroom. He was exhausted. He hadn’t gotten adequate sleep those past few months. Then again he hadn’t expected to be able to sleep soundly in enemy territory anyway. Still, the sheer magnitude of his exhaustion had finally caught up with him, and it didn’t take long after climbing into bed for Cor to fall asleep.

It didn’t take him long to wake back up either. The sound of something hitting his mattress had Cor on his feet in seconds. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed the small chocobo plush that was now occupying the left side of his bed.

And a small blond child that was now struggling to climb on as well.

Cor grabbed him setting him down on the bed. “What are you doi--.” He stopped short noticing the tears still shining in the boy’s eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

How stupid had he been to think Prompto was going to sleep by himself in a room down the hall? He had shared a sleeping bag with him for months, of course, the kid wasn’t use to being alone.

Cor brushed his hair back to soothe him. “Hey, I’m sorry,” He told him pulling the comforter back again as he handed Prompto his plush toy. He’d admit he was a little impressed the kid had found his way to the room. “You want to stay in here.”

Prompto hiccuped but nodded.

“Okay, you’ve got to go to sleep though.”

Another nod.

Cor could practically feel Regis and Clarus’s knowing looks as he helped Prompto settle into the bed. He knew he should be making the boy sleep in his own bed in the other room. However, Cor reminded himself this wasn’t forever. Eventually, Prompto would have his own home with someone else. So, for now, it was okay to be just a little indulgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking to bug me some more you can hit me up on tumblr [here](http://wildrogueheart.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between updates. I was sick a lot last week and not really feeling all that up to writing. Hope this makes up for it.

Cor was an early riser, usually choosing to be up just before dawn to enact his own personal daily routine before he started on his Crownsguard duties. All semblance of a regular schedule had been thrown out of whack in the past few months during his exploits in Niflheim, and with Prompto currently taking refuge in his apartment, Cor had expected things to still be out of sorts.

He assumed he was going to at least be able to sleep till around seven in the morning for the first time in recent memory.

Cor did not receive that blessing.

At around a quarter past five Cor sensed Prompto shift next to him. He didn’t pay much thought to the movement people move around in their sleep all the time. If he ignored it, Prompto would settle back down and continue sleeping until Cor dictated it was time to get up. That was how it had been during their travels together.

Then again Cor had been dragging the poor child up at two in the morning to avoid crowds being spotted.

So, what Cor did not expect was a chubby finger pressed firmly into his cheek.

“Cor,” Came the pouty mumble as Prompto pushed his finger in deeper. “Cor up.”

Cor cracked an eye open earning a triumphant grin from Prompto who didn’t relent on the poking. Cor closed his eyes again for a moment bending to a child was not a standard he wanted to set. The action earned a gasp from Prompto who just began to poke harder and more rapidly than before.

“Cor up! Up! Cor up! Up! Up! Up! U--.” Prompto was cut off with an enthused squeal as with one swift motion Cor had swung an arm around him and lifted him off the bed.

“We’re up,” Cor said trying to keep a sternness in his voice that was really hard to do when Prompto was giggling and flailing wildly in his arms. “Now what?”

Apparently outside of making Cor get up, Prompto didn’t have any immediate plans as he continued to squirm in response.

Cor yawned putting Prompto back on the ground. Typically he would have used this time to complete a morning workout, but he couldn’t exactly use the Citadel’s training facilities. The fact that he had returned was limited knowledge. Besides, he couldn’t just bring the kid to the training room.

Or could he?

Cor shook off the notion and looked down at Prompto who was staring back at him with a sense of wonderment that put an uneasy twist in Cor’s gut.

He told himself he was just hungry. Which was true. He hadn’t had a proper meal in months and Prompto, well who was to say what they were feeding him in that facility. “What do you think?” Cor asked. “Do you want to get some breakfast?”

Prompto’s eyes lit up, and he nodded along enthusiastically. Cor wasn’t sure if it was because he genuinely understood the question or if Prompto was just eager to comply with whatever he asked. Cor frowned in thought. There wouldn’t be anything in the kitchen. Well, not his kitchen anyway. He had been gone for months and even before it wasn’t as if Cor kept a fully stocked pantry. Hell, he didn’t even keep a moderately stocked pantry.

Cor formulated a plan as he grabbed a quick change of clothes. “We’re going to go on a quick recon mission,” He told Prompto earning another delighted grin from the boy. It seemed any time Cor deemed to speak directly to him Prompto was enthralled. “Ready to take a quick trip to the kitchens?”

“Go go!” Prompto responded holding out his hand for Cor to take. The motion froze him in his tracks. It wasn’t an entirely new gesture. Cor had been taking him by the hand and leading him around all over Niflheim and the dusty back roads of Lucis, so really he shouldn’t be so surprised to find Prompto thinking this was commonplace.

Still, the action made Cor hesitant. They were getting too comfortable when they could not afford to be so.

_He won’t remember this._

Cor reminded himself of this small fact and took the tiny hand in his.

_But you will._

He pushed that treacherous thought down as far as his mind would allow and then buried it there. Instead, he put all his concentration on keeping a pace that wouldn’t drag Prompto down the nearly empty Citadel hallways.

It was still too early for the kitchen staff to start on breakfast. They would probably be down within the hour, but that would be more than enough time for Cor to gather what he needed. Squatting down he picked Prompto up and placed him on one of the counters.

The boy’s eyes lit up gazing around at the long pristine counter tops and the shelves full of ingredients just above his head. He jumped slightly when Cor placed a canvas bag next to him and grabbed at it pulling just enough to get a peek inside.

“No?” There was a confused tinge to Prompto’s voice as he balled up the material of the canvas bag in his fist.

Cor took a sack of flour down from one of the shelves and looked back at Prompto. “Empty.” He clarified slowly prying the bag away from the boy and setting the flour in there. “You and I are doing a little unorthodox grocery shopping.”

Prompto pulled at the bag again peering in and was apparently unimpressed with the current selection as he let go of the bag frowning.

Cor gave a small chuckle heading along the rows of the pantry taking a quick pick of the various produce and other items he thought might come in handy for the duration of Prompto’s stay. By the time he had finished raiding the Citadel’s food stores, Cor had filled three bags.

“Okay,” Cor said lifting Prompto off the counter and putting him back on the floor. “We need to head back before the staff comes in and busts us.” He was sure the team would not be thrilled to see a child sitting on their counters. Much less the fact that he had been taking their supplies.

Prompto’s eyes scanned over Cor fixated on the fact that his hands were now full from the bags. “Me.” He pouted pointing at the groceries and looking to Cor expectantly.

Cor frowned unsure what Prompto was asking for. He immediately ruled out the idea that he was calling himself the bag.  That was a ridiculous notion, and Cor liked to think that Prompto was smarter than that. So, that left the possibility that either Prompto wanted to be carried like the bags or he wanted one of them.

Bright blue eyes still looked at him expectantly as Prompto grasped at the air waiting.

He wanted to carry one too then.

Cor shifted the bags in his arms. All of them probably weighed about as much as Prompto, so there was no way he was going to hand any of them over. As if sensing his hesitation Prompto’s lower lip began to stick out in a pout. Cor rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fine.” He set the bags back on the counter pulling another empty one from the storage cabinet and handed it to him.

Prompto clutched the bag tightly pleased with the results until he glanced inside. “Empty.” He sounded insulted as he thrust the bag back in Cor’s direction.

Cor didn’t do much to suppress a small chuckle as he turned and carefully plucked a loaf of bread out of one of his bags and placed it in Prompto’s. He gathered back their supplies from the counter and nodded to Prompto who was staring at his bag with such a clear sense of amusement and wonder that Cor couldn’t help but smile.

“You ready now?”

“Go go,” Prompto responded with a lopsided grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Cor was pleased to find that the bread he had entrusted Prompto with hadn’t been entirely smashed during their trip back to the residential floors. For his part, though he dragged the bag part of the way, Prompto had been extremely careful with his cargo. Often stopping in the middle of a hallway to sit down and check the contents until Cor called his name and he’d hurry along to catch back up.

As Cor began to fill up the cabinets with supplies, they pilfered from kitchen Prompto wandered over and tugged at his pant leg.

Without a word, Cor reached down and picked him up and set him next to the bags as he continued his unpacking. Prompto just watched occasionally lifting the side of the bag Cor was working on to see what was still inside and letting Cor know when it was empty.

Prompto’s eyes got wider when Cor began to set out supplies for their intended breakfast mainly when he tossed a small bag of chocolate chips on the counter. A small grin crossed Cor’s face in amusement. He assumed Prompto never had chocolate before.

“You going to help me?” Cor asked pulling down what he believed would pass of a mixing bowl from the cupboard.

Prompto scooted closer and grasped the chocolate chip bag and offered it to Cor which he gratefully accepted. “We’ll add a couple of these in, sure.” He placed the bowl down looking at the other ingredients. It had been years since he had cooked himself anything, but he hoped he’d be able to remember the recipe for pancakes.

He glanced back over at Prompto. At least his critic wouldn’t know the difference. Worst came to worst he’d have Clarus bring up a real breakfast from the kitchens. That or he’d be forced to feed Prompto a couple handfuls of chocolate chips.

In spite of his misgivings, the pancake making went off without a hitch. Cor found that once he got started the actual cooking portion was relatively easy to remember. They weren’t as fancy looking as the ones served down in the kitchen, but Cor was pleased with the outcome.

Prompto had spent most of the time handing him random objects within reach on the counter. Cor had taken most of them with good humor allowing him to think he was helpful. That was until Prompto started making a grab for some of the more dangerous items on the counter.

As a distraction, Cor took a handful of the chocolate chips placing them in front of Prompto who began to pick them up one by one and devour them greedily.

Cor glanced over smiling in spite of himself as Prompto whined when the little chocolate treats had run out. He had to admit they were probably a huge step up on their previous diet of cold canned foods.

“It’s almost ready.” He assured him placing one of the pancakes on to a plate. “Do you want this one?”

“Me,” Prompto responded in the affirmative.

Cor looked around his kitchen and sighed. Regis and Clarus had done well enough to provide him clothes and toys for Prompto, but other necessities appeared to have been left out. A high chair seemed to be lacking.

If nothing else Cor was a talented improviser.

Placing several pillows from the bedroom on a chair probably wasn’t the safest idea Cor had come up with, but it certainly wasn’t the worse. At least he knew enough to cut up the pancake into small enough pieces for Prompto to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarus arrived around seven just as Prompto was working his way through his second pancake and Cor was wrapping up the cleaning on the mess he made in the kitchen. Cor opened the door and took quick note of the squirming child Clarus was holding on to before rolling his eyes and walking away.

“I told you I was bringing him!” Clarus protested with a small laugh at his friend’s apparent irritation.

“I thought you were joking,” Cor muttered as he leaned over the sink wringing out a rag. “His Majesty doesn’t honestly want me to keep an eye on the Prince, does he?” There were a number of qualified caretakers at the King’s disposal, and Cor hardly believed that leaving Noctis with him was a good idea.

Clarus nodded soberly as he placed Noctis on the floor. “Yes, His Majesty and I were very concerned about allowing him so close to your tiny Niff assassin.” He gave a pointed look over at Prompto who’s face and hands were covered in chocolate as he continued to cram little bits of pancake in his mouth.

“He is truly frightening.”

Cor snorted walking over with the rag and used it to clean off Prompto’s face and hands. “You’re hilarious.” He deadpanned setting Prompto on the floor and taking the now empty plate back over to the sink.

“Very domestic of you,” Clarus observed following after him.

“It’s clearing a plate,” Cor cut his eyes back to his friend. “Honestly how do you think I live usually?”

Not making chocolate chip pancakes on a Tuesday morning that was for sure. Clarus picked up the sack of flour turning it over and noting the stamp indicating it the property of the royal kitchens on the side. “So tell me, is petty theft going to become an everyday thing for you?”

Cor leaned over the sink and took a measured breath. He was aware that Clarus was teasing him, but at the moment he wasn’t much in the mood. He had done everything in his power these past months to get himself and Prompto back alive. If that had meant become some common thief then so be it. “If I have to.” He muttered in response.

Clarus kept his eyes on Cor a moment letting the joking stance fade from him features as he cleared his throat. “We’re beginning preparations to find the boy a home. This is only temporary.”

Cor’s nod was slow as he looked back over to Prompto who was cautiously making his way over to Noctis with interest.

“You don’t have to rush,” He said still keeping a careful watch on the two boys. “We have to make sure certain precautions are met.”

Clarus hummed in acknowledgment. “Of course, if you’d like to screen the prospective families before hand I’m confident we cou--.”

“No.” Cor cut him off his voice was tired, and he waved his hand at the suggestion. “It’s better if I don’t know where he ends up.”

Clarus sighed. He understood his friend’s reasoning even if he didn’t fully support it. “You do realize there is a problem with this plan,”

Wasn’t there always? Cor felt an involuntary flinch cross his features as he looked away from the children now and leveled a stare at Clarus waiting for him to continue.

“If we are set on allowing the child’s adoptive family to know his origins but not our direct involvement then we are limiting the choices of desirable candidates.”

Cor stared at the floor in silence. Clarus was right. There wasn’t much in the way of winning here. Any family who took Prompto in would have to know where he was from in order to properly protect his secret. They would not be permitted to allow any families to know of the Crown’s involvement either. Any one who would take in this child would be inviting themselves to accusations of treason if caught.

“We’ve been over this,” Cor muttered.

“Briefly,” Clarus reminded him. “It would be my hope as well to give him to a loving family, but--.” He trailed off allowing Cor to fill in the blanks himself.

“But we may just have to settle for any family.” Cor looked at Prompto who had plopped down next to Noctis and was now leaning in to poke the other boy. Cor buried his head in his hands for a moment and shook his head. “It is still better than where I took him from.” It wasn’t much of reassurance, but it was all Cor had to offer.

Clarus wasn’t sure if Cor was telling him or just reminding himself. “We have our priorities, and our duties,” It wasn’t as if Clarus believed he needed to remind Cor of that fact, but he said it all the same. Prompto would be in danger growing up in the Citadel.

Cor loathed admitting that for a brief moment he had considered no longer having these duties. The results, unfortunately, would still be the same. He was too well known. If the great Cor the Immortal suddenly retired from active duty at the age of twenty-five and began raising a child people would talk. Rumors would spread, and eventually, Niflheim itself would work out the details.

The only way both he and Prompto would be safe would be for them to be apart.

He nodded at Clarus. “I trust that you’ll find the best possible family.”

Clarus felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. This would not be easy for him, but at the same time, he could not help admire his resolve to commit to the best solution for the both of them. “Of course.” Clarus forced a smile making an effort to lighten the mood. “In the meantime,” He said giving Cor a light shove. “Enjoy the trials of fatherhood.”

As Clarus left both Noctis and Prompto turned a watchful gaze on Cor leaving him to wonder just what telepathic child communication they must have engaged in while he and Clarus were talking. Both of them broke out into twin grins as Cor raised his eyes at them.

Cor Leonis had ridden into countless battles and engaged in reckless behavior that would have killed any other man with no fear. Still, the look on their faces made him swallow hard. They had him in the palms of their tiny hands, and they knew it. He wanted to slide his foot in and wedge them just a little further apart and severe whatever troublemaker link had started running through them.

Sighing he looked back up gazing around his apartment. It was equipped with the best amenities and had one of the best views of the city. The only thing it lacked was sufficient entertainment for children. Cor pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. If only he could just drop them both off at the play place at the nearest Kenny Crows and be done with it.

Regis wouldn’t like that he reminded himself.

And ball pits are disgusting he mentally added.

“I got an idea,” He muttered picking them both up by the backs of their shirts and carrying them towards the living room and plopped them unceremoniously on the floor. “Don’t move.”

When the command was met by two increasingly devious grins, Cor snorted and rolled his eyes tapping them each in turn on the nose. “I mean it.” He said and turned his back on them starting to pull the cushions off the couch.

Noctis was the first to break rank and disobey orders pushing himself to his feet and toddling towards the opposite end of the room. He stopped and looked back at Prompto leveling him with a curious stare waiting to be followed.

Prompto gave a small whine and looked at Cor who was arranging pillows on the ground. His gaze quickly fell back to Noctis as he made his decision and got to his feet as well.

If the two thought that Cor couldn’t hear them moving or at the very least see them out of the corner of his eye, they were mistaken and had no idea who they were dealing with. “Noctis. Prompto.” Cor didn’t even have to be looking in their direction to cause both of them to come to a stop and peer back over in his direction.

Noctis recovered first, obviously an old pro at feigning innocence. He dropped back down into a sit pretending he had been doing so the entire time. After a moment of hesitation, Prompto did the same, and both of them flashed Cor reluctant grins.

Cor shook his head with a smile and made his way over to the hallway closet pulling out a few blankets and pillows to complete his makeshift fort. He took a step back to admire his own handiwork. Kids liked these sort of things right?

Clarus was going to have a field day with this when he came back to pick up Noctis.

Once again Noctis was the first to react using Prompto to maintain his balance as he pushed himself to his feet. Other than making a small face in surprise Prompto appeared unbothered.

Cor kept an eye on him as the future King wobbled over and face planted into one of the pillows. With a small laugh, Cor reached over and righted Noctis setting him up on one of the pillows before looking at Prompto. “You coming?”

Prompto clapped his hands together and pointed to the pillow fort. “Go go.”

He picked up Prompto and deposited him on the other side of Noctis who was poking at the fort’s walls testing their structural integrity.

“If it collapses it’s on you,” Cor muttered standing back crossing his arms over his chest. This could work, right? All he had to do was pick out a few toys from the bag Clarus had brought the other night, and these two should be able to entertain themselves for a few hours, and he could get some work done.

Not that anyone expected him to be doing any work, but Cor liked to stay on top of things. Writing up a full report to account for the events in Niflheim would still be necessary.

As Cor disappeared from sight once again both Noctis and Prompto leaned forward crawling far enough forward to peek their heads out of the fort watching him. Absently, Cor picked up a few folders from a side table as he made his way back over with the small bag of toys.

He spared a small smile at the two of them poking them in the foreheads to push them back into the fort. “Let’s see what we have here,” He opened the bag. “Moogle, foam blocks,” He froze eyeing an electronic toy that appeared to make music and teach animal noises. “Maybe we save this one for later.” He muttered stuffing it back in the bag before Prompto or Noctis had a chance to demand it.

Prompto reached for one of the blocks while Noctis seemed content to drag the moogle plush by the pom pom closer to him. Cor let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Good, now that you’re all set--.” As he started to get up, all hell broke loose.

“Cor no!” Prompto dropped his block and latched on to the cuff of Cor’s pants.

“Cor no!” A moogle plush connected with his other leg as Noctis got in on the action as well.

Cor looked between the two of them and found himself uncertain of his situation. It was a surreal feeling being ganged up on by two children, but Cor found himself powerless to do anything but settle down between the two of them.

Noctis leaned in and slapped the top of the folders in Cor’s hands a huge grin spreading across his face.

“Like you have any real interest in the recruit training profiles,” Cor scoffed mussing up Noctis’s hair. “Let’s hope you show this much investment when you’re older.”

Prompto leaned in as well mimicking Noctis’s motion hoping for a quick show of affection as well. Cor smiled and obliged as the two leaned in on either side of him pressing against him.

“Well, I suppose I do lack children’s books.” He noted flipping open the folder holding it out just enough so the two boys could see the picture paper clipped to the first profile. “So here we have one Cyrus Page. Not all that bright but his combat skills scores are in the highest percentile,”

Beside him, Prompto made a face.

“Yeah, I know it’s the haircut. It’s really pushing the standard dress code.”

Noctis leaned his head against Cor looking up at him and then back at the folder with his mouth slightly agape.

“What do you think, your Highness?” Cor asked tilting the folder closer to Noctis. “Want him in your guard?”

Noctis beamed and slapped both of his hands down on the photo leaving tiny fingerprints on it. Cor nodded in approval as he pulled away. It would seem this one had Noctis’s literal seal of approval. From beside him, Prompto made a small whine in protest.

Cor hummed absently scribbling down some real notes on the recruit’s sheet before turning his attention to Prompto. “Your Majesty, it would seem young Prompto here does not approve.”

At the sound of his name, Prompto grinned apparently pleased to have gained Cor’s attention back.

“Are you submitting your name for Crownsguard?” He asked poking him in the forehead.

Prompto giggled making a grab for Cor’s finger but was too slow to get a handle on it. “Ah, you will have to be quicker than that if you want to beat out--.” He trailed off looking over at the next recruit’s file. “Well, maybe you are quicker than Horace Willcot.” He looked back at Noctis. “What do you think?”

Noctis had grabbed on to his own foot and was trying to pull it towards him.

“Brilliant as ever your regalness,” Cor deadpanned as he pried Noctis’s fingers away from his foot before he hurt himself. “You have a decision to make. Horace or Prompto.”

Noctis frowned his nose scrunching up in thought. “Prom-to.” He echoed back and was met with Cor’s considerate nod.

“A very worthy choice,” He said flipping the page again. “I’m sure Prompto here will make an excellent Crownsguard.”

Cor smiled as next to him Prompto giggled at the suggestion. It was a nice thought and if Cor were actually able to raise Prompto as is own a likely scenario. A sad smiled found it’s way to Cor’s face. That’s not what would happen though. If things went the way, Cor intended Prompto would be able to live out his days peacefully and as normally as possible somewhere in Insomnia. Never knowing of guards or battles.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours passed as Cor filled out reports in the middle of a blanket fort occasionally getting help from his two new assistants. At one point Cor had brought the two a light snack of mixed fruit. Most of Noctis’s portion ending up stuffed between pillows or blankets that decorated their makeshift base.

Eventually, Noctis had fallen asleep curled up near Cor in a small pile of blankets, and it seemed as if Prompto was about to do the same. Cor shifted a bit settling the blond down on the blankets as he made to get up and work the cramp out of his leg.

“Cor,” Prompto gave a faint little whine as Cor made to leave.

“You don’t need me,” Cor said squatting at the fort’s entrance. “I’ll be here when you get up.”

Prompto’s brows knit together in confusion and he huffed pulling the chocobo plush into his lap. “Cor!” He tried again this time louder and with a bit more force.

“You have Noctis,” Cor reminded him.

Prompto turned and looked at the sleeping child next to him. “Not-is.” He repeated and then pouted looking back at Cor. “Not-is.” He said again pointing at the Prince and then pointed to the empty space next to him. “Cor.”

Cor sighed he knew he shouldn’t be giving in like this. What if Prompto’s future family didn’t give in? Could he really afford to set this kind of precedent? Cor knew he told Clarus he didn’t want to know who Prompto was given to, but maybe he’d be allowed to leave a note with some basic instructions.

Rule one. Don’t leave him alone.

Cor sighed crawling back over and settling between the two again. Prompto visibly relaxed and shuffled down deeper into the blankets. As if worried Cor intended to leave as soon as he fell asleep Prompto wrapped his hand around as many fingers would fit and held on.

It would be easy to leave. Once Prompto fell asleep it was a simple matter of slipping his hand out of that weak grasp and walking out of the room, but Cor didn’t move. The consideration alone felt treacherous, and the thought that Prompto would wake up to find Cor gone left a cold sinking feeling in his gut.

So, that was where Clarus found the three of them a few hours later. Curled up in a blanket fort enjoying what little time they had together before it all ran out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want nothing more now than to leave you all with the mental image of Cor napping with these two babies in a pillow fort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been amazing with your feedback. So I just hope this continues to make you all as happy as it makes me.

Cor’s diligence was what kept the Citadel once of the safest places in all of Eos. That was when it had his undivided attention, and these past three weeks his focus had been elsewhere. This wasn’t to say that the Citadel’s security was in shambles. There was nothing further from the truth. Cor’s current stand in was adequate, but as Clarus begrudgingly noted on occasion, he was no Cor.

The adoptive family was proving harder to find than they had originally anticipated. The two families that Zinnia had spoken to had apparently reported her to the proper authorities. On the one hand, it filled Cor with a sense of relief that the public didn’t have any major plans to harbor potential fugitives from a hostile nation.

On the other hand, it worried him as to what kind of future Prompto could expect in Lucis.

As the weeks piled up, Cor had become desperate to get back to some semblance of his normal routine. Fearing that he would be out of practice and lax by the time he resumed his position. To counter that he and Prompto had begun their own morning routine.

Mornings started at five with a light workout which Prompto’s contribution was limited to watching and occasionally trying to mimic. This was followed by a quick trip to the kitchens where Cor would pick up breakfast, and they would retreat to the apartment to continue their isolation.

Cor found that Prompto didn’t seem to mind being cooped up there with him. It was personally driving him a little crazy. It was all Cor could do to spend his mornings going over some of the Crownsguard paper work and then pass it along to Clarus who would give it to the current acting Marshal.

Afternoons, however, were always wide open and it seemed that was how Prompto liked it. Often coming up to Cor and handing him various toys. Which they had now, and books, and other child supplies that Cor had appeared to accumulate.

Clarus had taken any available opportunity to note these things. The high chair. The kiddie flatware. The chocobo hooded bath towel had seemed to amuse the Shield. To be fair, the bath towel had greatly amused Prompto as well, which was why Cor had bought it.

“Going to be able to advertise this kid as fully furnished,” Clarus noted one day as he had come to pick up and drop off some work for Cor. “That race car bed getting delivered tomorrow?”

Cor rolled his eyes. He was only being practical here. If he was going to be taking care of Prompto until they found someone acceptable, then it only made sense to be able to provide what the boy needed.

There was no bed though. Prompto seemed very content to share with Cor, something that Cor was starting to feel increasingly guilty about each passing day.

He was only making it harder for Prompto when the inevitable separation hit, and he knew it.

A picture book was shoved into Cor’s lap bringing him out of his own thoughts. He looked over at Prompto who was standing in front of him steadily pushing it closer. As soon as they made eye contact a sheepish grin formed on Prompto’s face and he immediately scuttled off.

Cor leaned forward watching where Prompto had disappeared to. That kid was starting to get good at testing just what he could get away with. Not that Cor let him get away with much. He may be cute, but Cor wasn’t about to put up with that nonsense.

Moments later Prompto came shuffling back into the room with his chocobo plush clutched to his chest. He pushed it up on the couch and then tried to hoist himself up as well with no avail. After a few failed attempts with Cor just watching him, Prompto turned a betrayed and pouty stare in his direction.

“Well, I didn’t want to insult you,” Cor explained lifting him up and setting him down next to him. Prompto snatched up the plush toy pulling it into his lap and resting his chin on the top of the chocobo’s head.

Cor was aware of Prompto’s intentions. He wanted him to read something from the book. However, Cor wasn’t about to let him get his way so easily and met Prompto’s expectant gaze with a stare of his own. “You know better. If you want something, you have to tell me.”

Prompto appeared to mull this over for a moment and then inched closer and pressed his hands against the book. “Cor?” He backed off clasping his hands together in a pleading motion. “Cor. Cor book.”

That was almost good enough for Cor, and he placed his own hands on the book before shooting a look back at Prompto. “That how we ask for things?”

Prompto gave a little whine unamused by the number of hoops Cor was forcing him to jump through for story time. “Cooooooor,” He dragged out the word with more whine this time than much else in the tone.

Cor wasn’t caving and gave Prompto another pointed look which only deepened Prompto’s frustrated stare. Neither appeared willing to cave, but unfortunately for Prompto Cor had the upper hand here as he placed the book on the coffee table in front of them and pretended to be very absorbed in arranging the apps on his phone.

Prompto gave a tiny startled gasp reaching his hands out again in the direction of the table. “Book, please! Book please!” He was looking at him with such a frustrated gaze that the please had rung less than sincere. Still, Cor wasn’t going to let him get away with having poor manners.

“Okay,” Cor said trading his phone for the book much to Prompto’s delight. “Which one did you want to read today?”

Prompto scooted in closer dragging his chocobo with him. As Cor began to slowly turn the pages past each story, Prompto stared mouth gaping at each of the pictures waiting for something of interest.

Finally, he seems to find a story he likes and stops Cor’s page turning and looks up at him just beaming and waiting for him to begin.

“Really? This one?” Cor is skeptical of the choice but the large eyed stare Prompto returns the question with is enough to let Cor know he’s made his choice. “Prince and the Pauper,” He gazed over the page and then flipped through a few more to check just how long the story would be. “They switch places. It’s kind of ridiculous.”

All the stories in the book are a tad ridiculous for Cor’s liking though this one was pushing it a little too far for him. Prompto didn’t seem to care though clapping his hands together in excitement as he waited for Cor to begin. “I’m just telling you this would never work,” He said with a grin. “If Prince Noctis ever tried to switch places with a citizen I’d know right away. I don’t give a damn how much they look alike. And honestly, I’d be calling for the removal of any guard or advisor who was fooled.”

Prompto seemed pleased by Cor’s rendition of the story giggling a bit and turning the page for him admiring the colorful photographs as Cor continued. “I mean maybe this kind of garbage would fly in Niflheim, but that’s because they’re idiots.”

Cor responded to Prompto’s laughter with a small grin of his own. “Personally, I would like to believe that our prince would be able to comprehend basic decency and selflessness for his people without having to switch lives and live it firsthand.” He gestured to the page. “But that’s what happens they trade lives. The prince lives like a commoner and sees everything is awful for them and learns to rule with compassion because of his experience. He returns to his position, and if he were smart, he fires every one of those idiots in his employ for not noticing the one posing as him was woefully out of character.”

So maybe this particular story riled Cor up a little since its premise needed to blatantly undermine the care and attention he put in to protecting the royal family. Looking down he noticed the dazed look that Prompto was now giving him as he chewed on the tail of his chocobo plush.

Cor poked Prompto in the forehead and smiled. “Well maybe it’s not so much a Niff story,” He amended. “That would require them to understand compassion.” If they had been keeping a child locked up in a remote facility it was evident to Cor they knew nothing of basic decency. “They also have no prince.”

Prompto reached over Cor to turn the page again and arrived at the next story in the collection. “Quack quack.”

Cor sighed. Prompto had done well to learn lots of animal noises after discovering the creature sounds toy that somehow made it out of the closet after one of Clarus’s visits. Since then Cor had declared all the animals were sleeping, and the obnoxious toy had been buried at the bottom of the laundry hamper, but that didn’t mean Prompto hadn’t retained his knowledge of barnyard sounds.

“Ugly Duckling,” Cor nodded to the page. “You want to read this one now?”

“Quack quack,” Prompto responded earning raised eyes from Cor who clearly wasn’t up for speaking duck right now. “Please.” Prompto corrected himself through a small fit of giggles.

Cor had taken to summarizing these stories from his own memory rather than reading them straight off the page. Prompto had a habit of grabbing pages and turning them before Cor had finished. It had become easier to just summarize the stories in his own way.

This one he appeared more amicable about telling. For Cor, at least. He still wasn’t the best at story time, but Prompto had nothing to compare it to so just listening to Cor talk to him for hours was enough.

“So, there’s a mother duck, and she had a bunch of baby ducks, but one of them was really strange looking,” He paused as Prompto settled down a bit more his head pressed up against Cor’s side. “So the other ducks were pretty awful to it and abandon the duckling.”

“Quack quack,” Prompto contributed a bit sleepily as he pulled his plush toy closer.

Cor glanced back down at him but continued anyway turning the page as Prompto shifted to check out the pictures.

“The duckling sees the other ducks flying away for the winter and wants to go with them but can’t because he’s too small and can’t fly yet,” Cor scanned over the page his forehead creasing in distaste. Was this story really for children? It was more depressing than he remembered. “So the duckling spends the entire winter miserable and alone.”

Prompto made a small humming noise his eyes were becoming heavy, but he quickly blinked himself back awake tilting his head up to Cor again.

“Spring comes, and the duckling is fully grown up and sees a flock of beautiful swans on the lake. The duckling stays off to the side because such beautiful birds would never want him near them,” Cor looked over to see Prompto peering up at him his mouth open as he hung on Cor’s every word. “But the swans call him over and welcome the duckling in their group.”

Prompto sat up now leaning against Cor’s arm to stare at the picture his hands pressed against the depiction of the duckling joining the others. Prompto looked at Cor with a grin.

“See?” Cor pushed Prompto back down to a sitting position again. “The duckling was actually a swan and was readily accepted by his new family, and they all took off and flew away together.”

Prompto closed his eyes snuggling against Cor.

“Cute story if you don’t think too hard as to why a duck had a swan egg in the first place.” And ignoring the fact that the duckling had to spend his entire childhood alone in isolated loneliness before being accepted. He flipped the book over. Who writes this garbage anyway?

He looked down at Prompto who was fast asleep next to him. Cor moved cautiously slipping the boy from him and resting his head on a pillow instead. As long as he was at least still in the room, Prompto wouldn’t be upset when he woke up. Something that Cor had learned through trial and error.

Afternoon naps usually only lasted an hour anyway, and when he woke up, Prompto was often looking to be fed dinner. Not that Cor had any significant culinary plans for that.

He was heading to the kitchen to figure out what he could pull together for a meal when he was stopped by a knock. Opening the door, he met Clarus with a baffled look. This was unexpected. Clarus was usually a morning visitor, and Cor noticed that his friend didn’t come with the usual knowing grin and smug sense of parental superiority.

“Where’s the kid?” Clarus asked moving past Cor as the other shut the door behind him.

“Napping,” Cor glanced back to the living room noting the seriousness in Clarus’s tone and the fact that he didn’t immediately jump in and tease him for the fact that he put the kid down for a nap. “What’s this about?”

“We found someone,” Clarus kept his tone even. “Willing to take the boy in and raise him despite his origins. Ready to keep it a secret as well. Just as long as the promised stipend is paid monthly, they will admit him to their family until such a time comes that he can support himself.”

Or the money stops coming, but Clarus didn’t need to say that out loud for that point to be made.

Cor nodded soberly. This should be good news. The kid would have a home, and he’d be able to get back to his usual day to day. Things could get back on track. Still, the news didn’t feel as happy as it should. In the back of his mind, Cor knew the reason for that.

Prompto would be cared for that much he was sure of, but whoever was doing this was really only doing it for the money.

“It’s a couple over by--.”

“That doesn't matter.” Cor cut Clarus off. Well, not that wasn’t relevant information, but it wasn’t anything Cor wanted to know about. If he knew where the boy was being sent the temptation to look in on him would be too great. Such actions would only start to draw attention over time, and that was the last thing Cor wanted for Prompto.

“Of course,” Clarus wasn’t going to press the issue further even though he still thought it would be better if Cor knew more about where they were sending him. “I’ll make sure the arrangements are made, and your—donation to the boy’s upbringing gets to the right place with no means of tracing it back to you.”

Cor eyed Clarus waiting for him to continue. There had to be something more to this if Clarus had come down in person to tell him when a phone call would have sufficed.

“We thought it best that we hand him over tomorrow.”

There it was.

Cor nodded. He had heard what Clarus said. Understood it even, but somehow it still felt hazy in his mind. He knew this day would come eventually, but as the weeks had passed and it started to feel more like a fleeting idea than something that would happen. Now without much warning, it was merely hours away.

“In the morning, Zinnia can take him to where the hand off will be made,” Clarus continued to keep a neutral expression as he tried to gauge Cor’s reaction to the news. He must have seen hesitation there as he pressed on. “I know you don’t wish to know about them, but we did an extensive background check on them. They aren’t awful people.”

Just greedy it seemed.

“I suppose I should start getting his things together,” Cor said noting a few of Prompto’s belongings on the ground.

Clarus opened his mouth to say something and then seemed to think the better of it and stopped himself. “We’ll wait for you in the secondary garage at around seven.” After receiving a nod in confirmation from Cor, he turned to see himself out.

He paused in the doorway watching his friend stood staring into the living room his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Clarus found himself wishing there was a way to make this easier on his friend, but the only way he knew was approaching it like ripping off a band-aid and moving on.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto was very absorbed in Cor’s actions. Packing up his clothes and toys and other amenities around the apartment was not how the two typically spent their evenings.

Cor knew his actions had to be worrying the boy he hadn’t meant to be quieter than usual that just sort of happened. Prompto continued to peer into the bag frowning. “Go go?”

It was an innocent enough question, but not really one that Cor thought that he could explain to a child his age. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was not something Prompto would remember in the long run. It might upset him now, but in a year, he would be okay. Better off even.

“Don’t you think it’s past your bedtime?” Cor asked watching as Prompto just grinned in response shifting his weight from side to side.

“That’s a yes,” Cor muttered picking him up and tossing him on the bed.

Prompto buried his face in one of the pillows and then tilted it so he could watch as Cor continued to stuff his belongings into a bag. He whined when Cor stuffed the book the book in making a grabbing motion wanting it handed to him.

“You can have it back tomorrow,” Cor explained securing it and zipping it up.

Prompto made a small huffing noise burying his head back into the pillow. He got a little cranky when he was tired, so Cor ignored it. However, that didn’t seem to be what Prompto wanted him to do as he let out another faint whine.

“Cooooooor,”

When Cor made eye contact, Prompto broke out into a grin at the acknowledgment and sat up now. “Cor bed?” He asked bouncing a bit on his knees as he waited for a response.

Cor sighed looking around the room. There were still a few things he needed to get in order before tomorrow. Still, if this was the last night Prompto was going to be spending here, he couldn’t exactly bring himself to tell the boy no.

He could stay at least until Prompto fell asleep because when morning came, everything would change.

 

* * *

 

 

Cor knew Prompto was immediately aware something was different when they left the apartment that morning. This was all well outside their normal morning routine that the boy had gone quiet watching Cor intently, but unable to adequately voice any questions he had.

Instead, he just took Cor’s offered hand and followed him down the hallways.

By the time they made it to the garage Prompto had latched himself to Cor’s leg the nervous energy that Cor had been carrying having been picked up by him.

Clarus approached when they arrived taking the bags from Cor and bringing them to the car. Neither of them exchanged a word, but Zinnia came over kneeling in front of Prompto trying her best to get acquainted with him

“Oh my Cor, he is darling,” She said giving Prompto a little wave. From behind Cor’s pant leg, Prompto squeaked in surprised and tried to disappear behind Cor. “I might be tempted to keep him for myself.”

A snort from Clarus as he slammed the trunk closed had her rolling her eyes. She offered her hand to Prompto. “Wanna come with me, sweetie?”

Prompto vehemently shook his head. “No.”

It seemed that Prompto was catching on that something was about to happen here, and it was going to be something he wouldn’t like. His grip on the bag of Cor’s leg tightened, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Zinnia straightened herself giving Cor a little look one that was indicated that she wanted his help with this.

Cor steeled himself. It felt like he had gone into battle mode and shut out everything else. He had to look at this as a mission and just complete it. Even if it was starting to feel particularly unsavory. The results, in the long run, would be favorable.

He gave Zinnia a curt nod towards the car. She gave Prompto one last small smile before taking the keys from Clarus and getting into the driver's seat.

Cor’s shoulders tensed up for a brief second taking a moment he forced himself to relax and reach down and pry Prompto away from his pant leg and picked him up. An action that Prompto seemed to find reassuring as he met it with a grin.

Until Cor didn’t return the favor.

He walked him straight over to the car and placed him in the safety seat. As the fasten on the seat was clicked into place Prompto’s panic began anew. “Go go? Cor? Cor go go?”

No response.

The door shut and Cor took a step back, and Prompto began screaming. Loud enough that it could be heard from the outside of the car.

Cor swallowed hard. It sounded louder to his ears. The same words just repeated over and over. Cor and no. Tears streaming down the boy’s face as he struggled to get out of the car seat and escape the confines of the car.

He won’t remember.

One day he’ll forget this.

Cor wished he could say the same for himself as the car pulled off and Clarus came and stood silently beside him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Clarus finally spoke. “Kids are pretty resilient. He’ll adjust.”

“Right,” Cor responded letting out a long shaky breath. He knew that. Still, he wasn’t sure if he was quite as resilient.

“You did what was best for him,” Clarus went on clapping a hand against Cor’s back. “At heart that’s what a parent is supposed to be.”

Cor nodded. Prompto would forget about this and live a normal life in Insomnia, and their paths would never cross again.

Or at least that was what he thought. Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas. The years passed and Cor had nearly gotten himself to the point where he might have been able to forget as well.

“It’s a bit of a strange matter but one that I believe requires your attention,” Ignis was standing in front Cor’s desk when the Marshal wanted nothing more than to retreat back to his apartment. He had just finished scheduling guards for the prince’s first month in high school, and the logistics of it all had been more of a pain than he had anticipated.

“What is it?”  Cor flipping one of his folders shut. He knew Ignis well enough that the other wouldn’t bother him with something minor so it was likely whatever it was he would be required to take care of it.

“Well, it seems Noct has made a friend.”

Cor waved a hand. “I’ll have someone run a background check.”

Ignis frowned. “Normally I would say that is sufficient, but I’ve spoken to his Majesty, and we both seem to think there are grounds for you to look into this one personally,”

Cor raised his eyes. “Why is that?”

“Well, I’m fairly certain this is the same young boy who has been hovering around the prince for years now. It is disconcerting that he would choose now to reach out in friendship. I just wish to make sure that Noct’s judgment on the young man isn’t misplaced.”

Okay, well that did sound a little concerning, but nothing Cor couldn’t handle. “Leave me his name, and I’ll get to work on it.”

Ignis pulled a piece of paper out of the stack in his arms and placed it on Cor’s desk. “I’ll leave it to you then.”

After Ignis left Cor picked up the paper realizing just why Regis would be interested in seeing Cor handle this one personally. Astrals he really hoped that Prompto was a common name in Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would just end it without reuniting them, did you? And yeah we're done with all the little kid fluff in this fic but if you want so adorable Noctis child fluff you really need to be checking out Somnus Ultima like seriously too freaking cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for your comments and kudos. Just your support, in general, makes this all worth doing. Portions of this chapter were inspired by The Asset6's fic [Finding a Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10838724/chapters/24059514) because it's so close to canon I can't not draw inspiration from it. You should check it out and while you're at it check out that entire series because it's freaking awesome.

Generally, Cor was impressed by Ignis’s persistence in regards to Noctis’s safety and well-being. This was not one of those times. Many of the basics in regards to Prompto’s background had been prepared prior to sending him off to his new family. Cor had anticipated him needing at least a birth certificate and adoption papers to be enrolled in school and apply for jobs in the future.

Apparently being human and not on parole wasn’t a sufficient background check in Ignis’s eyes. He was right of course, but Cor couldn’t help but feel betrayed by the fact that Ignis had gone straight to the king to express his concerns that Cor was taking a lax approach to Noctis’s safety.

Were it anyone else Cor would have pulled out all the stops. There would have been background checks. Many background checks. Cor would be finding anonymous comments that Prompto left on gaming forums when he was nine and holding them to scrutiny. He could see why Ignis might be side eyeing him just a touch when he presented the bare minimum and tried to give the nod for proper security clearance.

As Clarus had pointed out, in what Cor considered a douchey power move, they may have known where Prompto came from, but they didn’t know what he had been up to since leaving him with his new family. He also made it abundantly clear that Cor was the only suitable choice for delving into those missing years lest a member of the Crownsguard be equally as diligent and manage to tie the fake documents associated with Prompto to Cor.

Fortunately, Prompto’s record was spotless. Nearly perfect school attendance, decent grades, no disciplinary problems, it was as if he managed to float through life unnoticed by just about anyone. Including his adoptive parents, it seemed.

The Argentum family appeared to enjoy spending more time at the Galdin resort more than they did their own home. Not to mention extended stays in Accordo. From the time Prompto would have turned six to the present it appeared that be it for work or pleasure neither of them had remained home for more than a few days.

Cor was having a hard time not being absolutely livid about this development. Especially when the bank inquiries he procured told him that the stipend check had hit their account and the two had immediately booked a luxury week and midnight gondola ride in Altissia.

“We sort of knew this going in,” Clarus reminded him. The tone was as gentle as possible, but Cor could tell his friend was trying not to roll his eyes. “Families who actually want kids adopt them the legal way. Or they steal them from Niff bases.”

“What the hell am I paying them to take care of him for? Kid looks like he’s been taking care of himself while those two go get massages.” Cor said jabbing an accusing finger at the offending file.

Clarus sighed. He understood where his friend was coming from, but there wasn’t much that could be done about it now. “You were paying them to keep a Niflheim fugitive hidden in plain sight. I would say they did just what they were asked.” He picked up the file and began idly flipping through it himself. “You can’t blame them if they wanted to keep their distance. If the boy was found out, it wouldn’t have gone well for them.”

“What part of low profile included befriending the prince?”

“Come now Cor, I doubt they even know who he’s making friends with.” Clarus teased but stopped when he saw Cor’s frustrated look. “Guess he doesn’t have much in the way of self-preservation either. You’d think he’d had to know someone would be doing a background check on him.”

Cor groaned into his hands. “Well, aside from the fake birth certificate and the fake adoption papers--.”

“That you made,” Clarus interjected.

“That I made,” Cor continued. “He’s clean anyway. The kid is fine and the information gathered should be enough to appease Ignis.”

A smug grin spread on Clarus’s face leaving an unsettling turn in Cor’s gut. “Not quite,” Clarus said folding his arms behind his back. This matter was far from being closed. “Someone suggested to the king that it might be a good idea if you picked up Prince Noctis from school tomorrow and met this kid.”

“You suggested it.” Cor glared.

“That isn’t important, what is important that both his Highness and Ignis seemed to think it was an excellent idea.”

Cor gave him a weary look trying to bite back the annoyance at how hard they were all pushing this. It had been hard enough to leave him behind once, and somehow Cor felt seeing him now would only drag the memories back.

Distance was the best thing for them.

All Cor had ever wanted was to make sure Prompto was safe. There was no longer the looming threat of Niflheim finding out the connection. If they hadn’t found Prompto by now, it was doubtful that they were even still looking for him.

With the realization that there would be no way around this Cor sighed. “You can tell Ignis to meet me in the Citadel garage tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They’ve been doing this all week?” Prompto was trying to keep his voice casual against the mounting panic alarms going off in his head. He had been hoping the pure look of terror hadn’t been showing on his face when Noct told him that not only had the _freaking_  Crownsguard been doing a background check on him, but one of them wanted to pick them up from school today.

“Yeah,” As if possibly hearing Prompto’s heart hammering in his chest Noct turned away from tossing the carrot sticks from his lunch into the grass to give his friend an apprehensive look. “I think it’s pretty standard.” He muttered. Not that he had any frame of reference Prompto was the first friend he had that wasn’t preselected for him.

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” Prompto tried his best at sound nonchalant but was failing miserably. He was kicking himself not realizing that this would be a thing. It was stupid to believe that they’d let some outsider hang out with the prince no problem.

With his appetite gone, he went about idly picking at his food. He knew he should say something turn the conversation in a different direction so that Noctis wouldn’t think he was upset with him over not being informed that this background check was happening. Still, Prompto couldn’t manage any other words when his head was screaming that there could be no good reason that the Crownsguard wanted to come pick him up without warning.

Maybe it would be okay. He knew he had adoption papers and a birth certificate. Both of those were fake, but maybe just maybe the Crownsguard didn’t know that. They had been good enough to get him enrolled in the school system, and it was the same school that Noct went to. So, there had to be standards there.

Prompto’s mind continued to work on reassuring himself that he wasn’t about to meet his imminent demise, but it kept coming back to the same thing. No one from Niflheim was supposed to be living in Lucis, and they were most certainly not meant to be paling around with the future king.

Someone out there had cared enough about him to get him here. Someone had risked a lot to take a kid out of Niflheim make him some fake documents and place him in a home. He knew it wasn’t his adoptive parents they had made that much clear, but there was someone out there who did all that for him.

And he was about to thank them by getting shot in the face by the Crownsguard. Brilliant.

Noct chucked one last carrot into the grass and turned back to Prompto the silence still felt thick and suffocating turning their usual lunch into a real downer. “We should probably head back,” He said standing up brushing the bits of grass off his pants. “You just wanna meet me out front after school?”

Prompto pulled himself to his feet and snatched his school bag off the ground. Noct’s gaze was turned downward looking anywhere except for Prompto as he spoke. Prompto could tell that the prince was not expecting him to show up this afternoon which stirred up guilty feelings inside him.

If anything, that just strengthened Prompto’s resolve to come and see this through. Besides fleeing now would just make him look guilty and he had nothing to be guilty about. He didn’t make the fake documents. He didn’t even have any memories of Niflheim. Just a really weird souvenir on his wrist and he didn’t even know what that was for.

So, if this was going to end badly the least he could do was make sure that Noctis would know it’s all him and nothing Noctis did.

“Yeah,” Renewed determination pushed back the dread. “I’ll catch you after.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t meet him outside at the end of the day. Prompto caught up to Noctis in the hallway shortly following the final class was dismissed. After having a few hours to calm down and let what little he ate of his lunch settle down Prompto was able to put up a braver front for his friend’s sake.

Truth be told he was still terrified, but he assumed he was hiding it better this time around. He just hoped that if he was going to be executed someone would contact his adoptive parents and let them know. They would probably want to come and water their plants.

Prompto’s new found enthusiasm was rewarded with a small twinge of a smile from Noctis. Which made possible impending doom worth it as they headed towards a sleek black car parked across the street from the school.

The tall, bespectacled gentleman standing outside the car was giving Prompto a look he had only seen when teachers thought he was lying about his parents being unavailable for conferences. Prompto swallowed around the lump in his throat. Okay, so clearly whoever this was thought he was trouble. It left Prompto’s brain scrambling to determine just how much he knew.

He took a deep breath. Play it cool. He was aware that this could happen one day. He just had to feign ignorance and hope for the best, and that started with behaving as if nothing was out of the ordinary here. He was just heading off with his friend. In a heavily tinted car. With a member of the Crownsguard. Who had done an extensive background check on him.

Okay so maybe it was going to be a little bit harder to act normal that originally thought.

Noct didn’t say anything as he tossed his bag into the car and slid in after it.

“Uh, hey.” Prompto attempted a casual greeting just because Noct didn’t seem in the mood to have any manners and introduce him didn’t mean he couldn’t try himself.

“Hello,” Came the curt reply as the young man gestured for Prompto to enter the vehicle and shut the door behind him.

Prompto idly tapped his drummed his hands on his knees looking around the interior of the car. Next to him, Noct slumped further down into his seat trying to make himself invisible. Thanks buddy, Prompto thought despondently as the glasses guy came back around to the front of the car and got in the passenger seat.

He opened his mouth to attempt to start some small talk hoping that words and not vomit would come out but stopped when he saw a pair of eyes staring intently at him from the driver’s seat. Without meaning  to Prompto quickly broke the eye contact fiddling with the sweatband that was secured around his wrist.

Way to play it cool Prompto.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an awkwardly silent drive back to the Citadel. Not that most trips with Noctis were filled with chatter and not that Cor had even wanted the conversation. Though he did find it a bit disheartening that every time he caught Prompto’s glance in the rear-view mirror, he looked away and began picking at the fabric around his wrist.

Cor just couldn’t stop himself from staring. Prompto looked so different but so eerily similar all at the same time. Seeing Noctis day in and day out over the course of the years Cor had missed the subtle changes in his appearance. Seeing Prompto again after all those years was just a reminder of what he lost.

He noted that Prompto looked like he was going to be sick. Not that Cor could blame him. Based on the way he was fidgeting with the somewhat out of place sweatband on his wrist it was evident that Prompto was worried about where this was going. It wasn’t as if driving off with the Crownsguard after a background check had good connotations to it.

Cor turned his gaze to the road again. He wasn’t sure how to approach a talk with him. It was necessary of course and would also probably be the only way to get Ignis off his back. Probably going to have to ask him about the whole stalking thing which Cor would admit that he was interested in hearing an explanation for.

He had rolled the idea around of letting Prompto know that they knew his documents were fake. On the one hand, it would be insulting to the Crownsguard if he let Prompto leave today believing that they had fallen for his forgeries. On the contrary, though Cor had done an outstanding job on all of them and it would look much worse that they knew he was running around with fake documents and weren’t going to punish anyone for them.

The less Cor had to admit to the better. After finding out what kind of self-indulgent and negligent pricks he had left this kid with, he didn’t want to admit he had been the one who gave him away. No matter how badly Clarus and Regis wanted, Cor to just tell him. Cor could not bring himself to think that was a good idea.

They couldn’t all have relationships with their sons.

Cor swore to himself mentally. You took care of him for a few months when he was little he’s not your son. You don’t even qualify as that weird uncle that shows up on occasional holidays.

 

_____

 

Prompto could have sworn the Citadel should have been further away. Obviously, their driver had been speeding if he was able to make it from the high school in uptown all the way here in….okay, twenty minutes that was actually fair.

Still, in spite of the atmosphere in the car being a bit frigid time seemed to fly by. Prompto learned two things. One Noct’s future Chamberlin appeared to hate him. Also, their Crownsguard driver kept staring at him in the rearview mirror. Prompto assumed that he was sizing him up determining how wide and deep of a hole he’d have to dig to dispose of his body.

Prompto slid out of the car shifting awkwardly waiting for further instructions. Noct leaned against the car door until it shut before offering him a sympathetic smile one that Prompto returned. If this was going to be the last time he saw his first and only friend he’d rather leave him on a good note.

A smile had to be better than a look of pure terror.

“Cor’ll send you to my room after you’re done,” Noct muttered back to not making eye contact again as he had apparently found a small dried oil patch that was particularly interesting.

Prompto just nodded unable to speak for his throat had suddenly gone dry.

Wait.

Did Noct just say Cor?

As in Cor Leonis? As in Marshal of the Crownsguard? As in Cor the Immortal?

Prompto turned slowly to face the older man who was standing to the side watching him expectantly. It was in that brief moment of realization that Prompto believed himself more screwed than originally anticipated.

Maybe he should find it an honor that the hauled out the big guns just for him.

When he finally dared to make eye contact with the living legend, he received a curt nod and a rather roughly spoken ‘follow me.’

Without waiting to be asked twice, Prompto muttered a quick see you later to Noct before following after his soon to be executioner.

Had he come here under any other circumstance Prompto would have been more excited. Sure, the Citadel was open to the public, but only certain floors and the Marshal’s office was definitely not one of the floors open to the public.

Cor gestured for Prompto to have a seat in one of the chairs facing his desk. Without waiting to be asked twice, Promto complied sitting on his hands to prevent himself from openly fidgeting the entire time. It didn’t stop his nerves from bouncing his leg up and down.

“Nervous?” Cor asked taking a seat in front of him. His tone was pleasant enough, but all Prompto could hear was the warnings that this was a trap inside his head.

“Uh, yea—no?” Prompto stopped his leg trying to add some truth to the statement. Would it be too desperate and incriminating to just flat out ask what he knew? Probably. “Just never been interviewed for a friendship position.”

“If you were in any trouble,” Cor began leaning across the desk his tone still inscrutable. “Do you think that we would have allowed you to ride here with Noctis?”

“So I’m not in trouble?” Prompto echoed daring to be hopeful as he felt a weight lift off his chest.

“Well, that depends,” Cor said his voice going serious again. “You see Noctis’s future advisor, Ignis, seems to believe you a person of note. Over the past few years, he claims to have seen you lurking around Noctis. I can’t deny that such behavior isn’t a cause for concern now that you’ve finally approached him.”

Damn. Did everyone remember him from that portion of his life that he would like to forget about? Can’t a guy catch a break? Fine. So the whole years of almost approaching Noct had been a tad creepy but come on making friends, in general, could be a bit intimidating.

When Prompto didn’t offer an answer straight away, Cor continued. “He also noted that you carried around a camera most of the time. Also concerning.”

Well, anything sounds weird and stalkerish when you say it like that. “I wasn’t taking pictures of him or anything!” Prompto blurted out to his of defense.

The odd look that Cor was giving him now told Prompto that this was not the answer he had been expecting. Prompto swallowed hard inwardly admonishing himself for the outburst.

Cor paused a moment waiting to see if Prompto was going to say more. After a few beats of silence, Cor continued on. “Considering Noctis’s status and position as our future king, one would stand a lot to gain from befriending him. Given your history, I have been forced to question your motives. Is there a reason I should doubt them?”

Prompto could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Cor wouldn’t have to kill him, Prompto was confident at the rate it was beating his heart would explode and he’d topple over dead on the Marshal’s well-polished desk.

He knows.

He has to know.

Prompto’s eyes flicked to the folder Cor had lying open at the corner of the desk. His folder. Complete with fake birth certificate lying on top. He was waiting for Prompto to lie and then he was going to nail him with his origin story.

Then they’d kill him not just for being a Niff, but lying about it. They’d assume he was only getting close to Noct so that he could glean information, or worm his way into political machinations, or worse kill him.

All his life Prompto had been prepared to deny everything when and if he was caught. But when it finally came down to it he was too terrified to even speak. What if Cor already knew? What if this was a test? If he lied now, it would only look like he was trying to cover his own ass. They’d assume he was a Niflheim spy tasked with the mission to get close to Noct. If he denied it now and they knew they’d lock him up. Cor would go back to Noct and tell him that Prompto was only using him to do work for Niflheim.

Noct would be disappointed and hurt to think he had only made friends to get something from him. The Oracle was counting on him to be a good friend to Noct, and somehow Prompto doubted being tried and executed for treason was what that task entailed.

Plus he couldn’t allow Noct to get hurt like that, so taking a deep breath Prompto glanced up at the Marshal and attempted to keep his voice as even as possible.

“I’m not from Lucis. I was born in Niflheim.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shit.

That was not the answer Cor wanted to hear, nor could he now pretend he hadn’t heard it.

What was wrong with this kid that he had to make everything so complicated? Cor hadn’t been planning on bringing up where Prompto was from at all. He had been perfectly content to allow Prompto to think  that the forgeries had worked. They were, after all, perfect forgeries. He hadn’t even been baiting Prompto with that question.

Cor had just wanted to get an explanation from Prompto as to why he had been Noctis’s shadow for all those years before he finally approached them. If Cor had wanted to vocally react to Prompto’s confession, he didn’t get the chance, because apparently once the dam was broken the kid was just going to go for it all in one breath.

“I don’t remember it though,” Prompto launched himself into a breathless ramble. “I was probably really little. I don’t want to harm Noct or anything though I swear! I was stupid I didn’t even think about how it would look. I just really wanted to be his friend--.”

Cor’s eyes widened he wanted to stop him. Prompto sounded like he was about to start hyper ventilating. “Prompto--.”

Though if he heard Cor say his name Prompto didn’t stop. “And I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay? I forgot! I forgot I was from there because I’ve been here for as long as I can remember, so I just always considered myself a Lucian. Which is stupid, because I’m not! And I know it’s totally against the rules for me to be here but can you just tell Noct like I have a criminal record or something? Please?”

“Prompto.”

Prompto heard it that time taking in deep breaths as he stared at Cor with wide, terrified eyes. Cor closed his eyes letting the confession wash over him. The only sound in the room for what felt like an eternity was Prompto’s erratic breathing.

“Did you leave Niflheim on your own accord?”

“I don’t remember leaving Niflheim.” Came the weak muttered response.

Cor changed his tone to one a touch more gentle. “Did you make this fake birth certificate.”

“No,” Prompto was looking to Cor curiously now. The change in his dictation confusing him.

“Did your adopted parents?”

That one earned a bit of a snort from Prompto. “Hell no.”

“I would say unless your plan on betraying Prince Noctis in the name of Niflheim, that simply being somewhere else and brought here without your consent is far from treason.”

Prompto’s gaze slowly shifted as he looked up at Cor now with a mixture of disbelief and relief. “So, I’m not in trouble?” He asked his voice quivering a bit.

“Your record is completely blemish free. I see no reason you’d be in trouble.”

“And you’re not sending me back to Niflheim?”

“Do you want to be sent back to Niflheim?”

“Uh, no.” Prompto snorted as if the very thought of being sent back there would offend him. He peered forward a bit trying to get a closer look at the file Cor had on him. “Are my parents in trouble?”

Well, Cor wanted to answer yes to that one. In fact, they were in trouble. Just not for what Prompto was inquiring about. Cor was about to make a few changes to their monthly stipend, and Prompto was about to get a raise at wherever he worked part time.

“I have no evidence suggesting that they were the ones who snuck you into Lucis, and no record as to how you truly came into their care, so no they’re not in trouble either.”

Prompto appeared to relax a bit more at that statement, but as a thought flashed through his mind, he tensed up again. “Wait. Are you going to tell Noct?”

“As there appears to be no direct threat to his person neither Noctis nor anyone else is privy to any of the information that was gathered on you,” Cor responded. Of course, that means Ignis would just have to deal with Cor’s word on the matter being final. Though he was sure after he spoke to Clarus and Regis that they would back him on the matter.

“And I don’t have to tell him?”

“That’s up to you.” Though based on the complete look of relief at that answer Cor was certain that Prompto was going to take this secret to his grave. Which was all fine by Cor as he intended to keep his own secret regarding Prompto.

Cor got to his feet now and headed towards the door the action had Prompto on his feet as well. “Unless you have any further questions I believe our business here has concluded. I’m sure Noctis is waiting for you over in his room.”

Prompto was chewing his lip a bit looking as if he wanted to ask something but wasn’t sure if he should. Cor raised his eyes expectantly.

“Uh, do you know who brought me here?” He asked a sheepish tone to his voice.

Cor froze looking him over carefully. Prompto had been honest with him, in turn, he should be honest with Prompto. Cor shook off the thought. That wasn’t the best thing for him now. Prompto had been shaken up enough for one day.

Luckily, Prompto didn’t give Cor the opportunity to lie.

“I mean probably not if you knew you’d probably have arrested them or something by now,” He muttered. “But, um, like I know this is probably a totally out of line request but if you find out who it was you think you can let em slide?”

“Let them slide?” Cor echoed skeptically.

“I mean I know it’s super uncool and all for Niffs to be sneaking in here, but I’m not going to lie I’m really glad they did.”

That earned a tiny smile from Cor. “I can’t say that if they are ever found, there will be no punishment for them, but I will say there is no active search for the perpetrator nor will there be one.”

Prompto smiled. “Right. Cool. Got it.”

It might not have been the perfect scenario that Cor had hoped for Prompto when he watched him leave all those years ago, but Cor found himself content with the knowledge that at the very least Prompto was grateful for the life he was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note we aren't done yet. I know I could probably end this here but I won't! Wouldn't deprive you all of awesome Crownsguard training between Cor and Prompto a few years down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for your support and comments on this work. You all really make writing it feel worthwhile.

Cor didn’t see much of Prompto after the background check. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t keep up with him. It was impossible not to with him being a rather large fixture in Noctis’s life. That wasn’t even counting the fact that Ignis appeared to set on keeping a close watch on Prompto throughout that first year. Clarus never failed to relay those reports with a certain level of knowledge that tended to get under Cor’s skin.

“It seems the young prince was up late last night gaming with his friend,” Clarus noted earning a small grin from Regis beside him.

Cor did his best not to roll his eyes even if he wanted to this was just a game that Clarus liked to play and it was apparently one Regis enjoyed getting in on as well. In fact, Cor wasn’t entirely sure Regis wasn’t the one putting Clarus up to all this.

When he didn’t get an immediate reaction from Cor, it was Regis who now chimed in. “Ignis was most unhappy,” He claimed to carry on a conversation with Clarus now as if Cor wasn’t standing in front of them respectfully waiting to give his report. “Apparently, he had a hard time getting him up and out in time for school.”

“That new friend of his sounds like a bad influence.”

Cor had learned that it was better to remain silent during all this. If he dared to inquire what any of this had to do with him or even tried to protest the accusations, it would only fuel their assertions that the three of them were some kind of Citadel dad club.

This time, however, Cor was unable to keep his mouth shut. “Sounds as if his companion made it to classes on time. Perhaps it’s merely a personal issue on the prince’s part. Maybe we should make sure his schedule is being properly maintained.”

It was a bit of a dig at Ignis one that Cor realized was unfair, but the young chamberlain’s subtle persistence has begun to wear thin. While Ignis was no longer as outspoken about his reservations concerning Prompto, it appeared that he has his suspicions about potential connections to Cor.

“It is very diligent of you to continue to keep an eye of my son’s friend,” Regis replied smoothly as Clarus attempted to hide a victorious grin.

Damn. That hadn’t been the takeaway Cor had wanted from the statement.  Fine, they had won this round then. Cor kept his expression neutral dipping his head in reverence. “Of course, your Majesty.” Here was hoping that they could move the topic on to more pressing matters.

The ongoing skirmishes with Niflheim were only escalating in frequency as well as intensity. Something would need to be done if Lucis was ever to see an end to this war.

 

* * *

 

 

Cor was skeptical about a peace treaty and had expressed as much to King Regis more than once. To which he was reminded that it wasn’t a matter he needed to concern himself with. It was his duty to ensure the retinue would be ready when the time came for Noctis to leave for Altissia.

Which wasn’t as much trouble as it sounded. The group itself would be small consisting of Gladio, Ignis, and potentially one other member of the Crownsguard that Cor was to pick at his discretion. Unbeknownst to the public, they would all set out earlier than the terms required and hopping on a ferry from Galdin.

From there it was just a matter of keeping a low profile and not embarrassing themselves in Altissia. Ignis would make sure of that though. Thus the entire trip resulting in the most straight laced bachelor party in existence.

Not that threats to the prince’s safety weren’t a genuine possibility. They were, after all, still heading outside of the wall and into Niflheim territories. Cor could trust both Ignis and Gladio to keep Noctis safe the real question was who he could trust to be the fourth man, or if they even needed one.

He was pouring over various files for all the active Crownsguard members when Noctis edged his way into the office. “Dad tells me you’re looking for people to come with me to Altissia.” Cor could tell by the way the statement was muttered and the fact that Noctis had avoided eye contact when making it that he wasn’t just stating facts.

Cor flipped his current folder shut and leaned forward watching Noctis with scrutiny. If the prince had a point, he had best get to it. Cor wasn’t about to coax it out of him.

“You pick someone yet?”

Cor took in Noctis’s body language. There was something that he wanted to ask but was apprehensive about coming right out with it. Cor relaxed his shoulders a bit making the small effort to set Noctis more at ease. “I haven’t. Choosing the right person is no small matter.”

“Right, right,” Noctis’s eyes darted towards the window. “Can I make a suggestion?”

Whatever Cor had been expecting from this conversation it wasn’t that. Noctis knew a few of the members of the Crownsguard as they were the ones assigned to the rotation of keeping watch at his apartment building or keeping watch when he went to work or school. Even then Noctis knew even fewer of them by name.

“I am not opposed to taking your opinion into consideration,”

Noctis let out a breath. “Cool,” He shifted on his feet rubbing the back of his neck. “My friend Prompto and I were talking, and he’d be interested, so--.” He trailed off and shrugged.

That was another unexpected turn of events. “You told him about the trip?”

“He’s not going to tell anyone!” Noctis shot back rolling his eyes.

“That’s still sensitive information in regards to your safety that you’re giving out.”

“Well he knows, so you know, might as well just give him the job.” Noctis huffed earning a pointed look from Cor. He took that as his cue to pull back on the attitude a bit as it was not helping his cause. “I mean he could totally handle it.”

“Your Highness,” Cor began, and Noctis immediately sighed knowing that the response was not going to be the one he was hoping for. “For your safety and the safety of the treaty, I would believe it best that someone trained within the Crownsguard accompanies you.”

“Train him then,” Noctis jumped in immediately latching on to that small bit of hope. “We’ve got time. You can test him, and you don’t think he can handle it then fine I’ll take whoever.”

What Noctis wasn’t saying was he’d take whoever, but he wouldn’t be happy about it. Cor sighed. He had mixed feeling about this idea. The trip bore significance when Regis had traveled he had been among friends. Not two friends and a random stranger. Or two friends in a chaperone. He would want nothing more than for Noctis to have a similar experience.

What Cor loathed was sending a potential Niflheim fugitive back into Niflheim. Prompto would be safest here behind the wall, and Noctis would be safest with the best-trained part possible.

Still, a buried part of him itched for the chance to train him.

He sighed meeting Noctis’s determined gaze. “I will have to talk it over with his Majesty,”

Noctis snorted. “Good luck getting ahold of him,” He muttered earning another look of warning from Cor.

“I will speak to him this evening,” He kept his tone even as whatever resentment that had bubbled up within Noctis from the previous statement melted away. “I’ll get back to you tomorrow with a decision.”

Noctis gave a rigid nod sense his own dismissal as he turned and left the room. Once the door clicked closed, Cor buried his head in his hands and sighed. Absolutely nothing was simple when it came to Prompto.

Cor wondered if Noctis had even bothered to approach Regis with this idea. He assumed not. It was rare for Noctis to seek out Regis personally and Cor figured that it was probably less disappointing this way. He wouldn’t have to hear that his father didn’t have the time if he just didn’t ask.

With that thought in mind, he pushed the candidates’ files to the side of his desk staring at the door with a frown. Frustrated with every part of the decision he made he reached for his phone a dialed the familiar number.

“I need to speak to both of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto had never considered what was going to happen after high school. He had spent so much time hanging out with just Noct that he failed to see him as anything more than that at this point. Then his friend had informed him he was going to journey to Altissia and be married to the Lady Lunafreya and things suddenly started feeling very real.

Noct was the prince. Sure, this was something he already knew, but he never had a firm grasp on the concept until now. Noct was the prince, and he would one day be the king, and soon there wouldn’t be a place for Prompto in his life anymore.

Prompto hadn’t considered that before. Noct would have his own obligations to the entire country. He’d have advisors and retainers to aid him, and he’d no longer have a need or place for Prompto. Briefly, he thought that maybe Lady Lunafreya would allow him to hang around anyway. She had been the one to ask him to befriend Noct in the first place.

However, while Noct might be content with keeping him around there just wouldn’t be time. Noct would the king, and Prompto would slowly go back to being nobody.

He wasn’t about to just let that happen. Which is why he surprised not only Noct but himself by asking if he could come along too. The Crownsguard wasn’t exactly his ideal future. He would have much preferred royal video game tester or maybe royal dog sitter (Umbra and Pryna would totally need some attention while Noct and Luna tended to monarch stuff) but the Crownsguard still worked with the king so he’d take it.

Noct said he would talk it over with Cor and for a few hours afterward, it seemed like a real possibility. Prompto had been relieved that Noct seemed amicable to the idea. He almost seemed downright excited by the prospect, but it was Noct, so he reigned it in to a cool level of near indifference.

Prompto flopped back on his bed there was nothing he could do at this point but wait for a response, but that had been nearly three days ago and the most Noct had told him was Cor had to talk to the king about it. As Noct had appeared a bit sore about the entire subject, Prompto didn’t press for further information.

The more Prompto thought about it, the worse he felt his chances were. Cor might have known about his shady heritage and been fine with Prompto just being Noct’s high school friend but joining the Crownsguard had to be a whole different issue.

Cor probably thought that Prompto was an idiot for even suggesting this. He was a Niff. He should have been happy with the fact that they hadn’t shot him on sight. He shouldn’t be trying to join their military. Maybe Cor had to talk with the King to figure out how to deal with him.

Prompto idly reached for the worn chocobo plush on the side of his bed picking at the now pilly fabric around its wings. Would Cor have to tell the king about him? Would the king tell Noct? Had they already told Noct and that’s why he hadn’t heard anything since?

He rolled over groaning into his pillow this was a nightmare. He probably should have just kept his mouth shut and let Noct leave and become king while he reacquainted himself with the neighborhood strays.

A chime from his phone alerted Prompto to a text message at which he immediately snatched his phone from the side of his bed. There was only one person that would possibly be texting him. (One of the few perks of having only one friend.)

_Can you come over?_

Well, it wasn’t as if Prompto had anything better to do. Laying about in an empty house contemplating the horrors of his future sounded all well and good, but it was probably best to get out and wallow elsewhere.

The message itself wasn’t out of the norm for Noct. Prompto often got texts from him just asking to hang out. Noct would never admit it, but Prompto suspected for all the independence and privacy he craved and had been granted with his own apartment he liked having other people around.

Which was Prompto spent more time at Noct’s place than he did his own house. Not that it was a bad thing Prompto wasn’t a huge fan of an empty house either. This time he couldn’t help but feel a bit of apprehensive.

That didn’t stop him from shooting back a quick ‘sure’ and tossing the phone to the end of the bed. He was probably overreacting. Noct was probably just bored and wanted to hang out. Like usual.

His phone chimed again, and Prompto slowly reached for it.

_Cool. Cor’ll be by to pick you up in a few_

Well, that was new. It wasn’t common that the Marshal would chauffeur Noct’s commoner friend around for an impromptu playdate. Prompto’s fingers froze over the cell phone's keyboard as his mind scrambled to process this.

Should he make a joke? Ask why Cor was going to pick him up instead of Ignis? Instead, Prompto just opted for responding with a quick ‘okay’ and then began to pace around the room like a nervous animal. A decision had to have been reached. It was the only reason they would bother sending Cor the freaking immortal to pick him up.

Cor probably wanted to break the news to him in person. Hit him upside his head and ask him why he thought it was a good idea for a Niff to accompany the prince of Lucis on a super important diplomatic endeavor.

Well, the answer was to make sure he got a kick ass bachelor party of course.

Oh, gods Prompto do not answer with that he cringed scolding himself. He could practically see Cor’s ‘not impressed face.’ Mostly because it was the Marshal’s default expression, but he could imagine he’d be even less amused with that answer.

He chewed at his thumbnail watching out the bedroom window watching for the arrival of the sleek black vehicle that would be arriving any minute. He didn’t want to be dragging his feet when Cor showed up.

Which he did thirty agonizing minutes later. Prompto practically threw open the door before Cor had a chance to ring the bell earning a raised brow from Cor.

“Uh, hey. Sorry.” Prompto muttered as he started to step outside to follow Cor to the car.

The Marshal nodded his head back to the door. “You’re going to need a few things,”

Prompto’s mind and paranoia kicked into over drive. His head instantly went to Cor requesting a shovel, cable ties, and a garbage bag. Which really if they were going to murder him you’d think he’d bring his own supplies.

He swallowed back on his own growing terror and gave Cor what he hoped was a polite smile. It probably looked more like a grimace. “Uh, like what?”

“If you’re going to start your Crownsguard training tomorrow you sure as hell aren’t going to do it in that?”

Rude. What was wrong with his outfit? Wait. Prompto turned to stare at Cor in disbelief. Did he just say what he thought he just said? “My training?” He echoed.

“You aren’t going to be permitted in his Highness’s retinue without the proper training.” Cor gestured for Prompto to lead the way back into the house.

Prompto fumbled with the door and hurried up the steps Cor following behind him at a leisurely pace. The Marshal seemed to be taking great interest in the family photos around the house. If one could even call them that. Prompto wasn’t in any of them. Not that he cared at this point.

He glanced back over his shoulder as Cor loomed in his bedroom doorway like some kind of vampire waiting for an invitation. Prompto swallowed awkwardly pulling his backpack from the closet. “Uh, you can totally sit down or something if you want.”

There weren’t that many choices for lounging, but there was a desk chair, and Prompto would argue that the bed was pretty comfortable for sitting. “I won’t take too long,” He added quickly not wanting to get points off already for being too slow.

Cor entered the room but was apparently not too keen on just sitting around waiting. He stood off to the side glancing around the room as Prompto began to stuff his bag full of the same clothes he used for his morning runs.

Prompto glanced over at him wondering what his imposing guest was staring so hard at. That’s when he saw it the chocobo plush still sitting in plain view on the top of his bed. With a noise of alarm Prompto dove for the bed and grabbed the plush toy quickly stuffing it into his bag.

Cor turned his attention to him looking amused. Inwardly Prompto groaned the first real emotion he had seen the Marshal display, and it was at his expense. “Maybe don’t tell Noct about that?” He asked hoping that they could keep the fact that he still had stuffed animals under wraps.

“That’s two secrets you want me to keep from him now,”

Prompto flinched at that even though there was no real ire to Cor’s tone. Dare he say the other sounded as if he were joking with him. “So, he still doesn’t know about that?” He asked.

Cor shook his head. “It was his Highness who suggested you for training for the position. Unless I feel that your loyalty is in question I see no reason to tell him. That remains your secret to keep or share.”

Prompto nodded his head mutely and crept over to the bathroom to grab a few toiletries and slung the bag over his shoulder.  “So, uh, how long am I going to be gone for?” He wasn’t actually all that worried about returning to the house, but it would be nice to know how long he would be in Crownsguard boot camp.

“I will be conducting your training five days a week. During that time his Highness thought it best to allow you to share his apartment instead of someone having to chauffer you to and from the Citadel for the sessions.”

Prompto nodded adjusting his grip on his bag. That was comforting. The Citadel was at least walking distance from Noct’s place. Walking distance for him anyway it was never a walk that Noct made willingly.  “Wait,” Cor’s words had finally registered fully with Prompto. “You’re training me?”

“The king takes the candidates for this position very seriously. He has left it up to me to determine whether you will be an asset or liability.” Cor looked him over once more as they headed back down the stairs.

“So--.” Prompto trailed off drawing out the word. “I either prove that I can pull my weight or I can’t go.”

“It won’t be easy. Ignis and Gladio have been trained for this since they were children. You’re getting a very late start,”

Prompto huffed. “I run every morning.” He asserted.

Cor stopped and turned leveling him with a severe look. “While that very well may have you ahead of the game as far as stamina goes your ability to run will do nothing as far as protecting Noct,” Cor opened the passenger side door for Prompto gesturing for him to get in. “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

When he had first started running it had been hard work, but it had been worth it. He knew that this would be even harder work, but it would be even more worth it. Becoming a member of the Crownsguard joining Noct’s envoy no matter what he had to do to prove himself worthy of that position he was going to try it. It would sure beat the alternative of hanging around Insomnia as the guy who used to hang out with the prince in high school.

He tossed his bag into the car and gave Cor a firm nod. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

“You mean that skinny, jumpy kid I caught you at the arcade with?”

Noctis frowned he wasn’t sure that he liked Gladio’s phrasing, but he nodded all the same. “He’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

Gladio scoffed not bothering to hide the roll of his eyes. “You think my training sessions are a pain in the ass. That ain’t nothing compared to what Cor’s going to put that kid through.”

Noctis stopped and pulled a face. At times Gladio’s training sessions were a particular kind of hell that Noctis was confident that his Shield inflicted on him on purpose. “He can handle it.” He asserted finally heading off down the hall not bothering to see if Gladio was still following.

“I give him two days. Tops.” Gladio strode next to Noctis grinning at his charge daring him to claim otherwise.

“I’ll take that bet,” Noctis answered making his way up the steps to the small viewing area above the training room.

Gladio raised his eyes at him and began thinking the proposition over a moment. “Okay. How about if he quits before the third day you owe me an extra hour for every morning session. Meanin’ your ass is getting up at four in the morning three days a week.”

Noctis looked personally disgusted by the assertation that four even had an am. He shot Gladio an annoyed look knowing that he couldn’t back down from this bet now. If Prompto wimped out before the third day, Noctis would personally kick his ass.

“Fine.” He responded tersely. “But if he completes Cor’s training, which he will, then I don’t do morning sessions anymore period. I get to sleep till the sun comes up from now on and you can do all those weird shirtless sun rise push-ups on your own.”

“Oh, you’re on!” Gladio exclaimed grabbing Noct’s hand and shaking it to seal the bet. “You’re gonna have to start going to bed at a decent time if you’re going to be able to get up in time for our morning runs.”

Noctis just gave a small noncommittal hum of acknowledgment as he leaned against the balcony watching the training room below. Prompto was already down on the floor stretching out as he waited for Cor completely unaware that he now had two spectators.

“Seriously though Noct this is a pretty big waste of the Marshal’s time.”

“Cor doesn’t seem to think so,” Noctis didn’t meet Gladio’s stare.

Maybe Noctis had Gladio there, but Cor hadn’t started any training yet. He was likely to see that this kid just wasn’t cut out for this line of work and send him away. Just because the Marshal was fair enough to give Prompto a shot didn’t mean that he believed in him or anything.

Gladio leaned further forward a lot more interested now as Cor strode out to the training room floor apparently giving Prompto a few instructions. Coming back from the practice weapons rack Cor handed Prompto a model greatsword which the blond promptly dropped.

Noctis flinched as Gladio bit back a laugh and stared pointedly at him. “I’m starting to think giving him three days might have been a little generous.” He said turning to head back out of the room with a quick wave of the hand. “Make sure you get yourself a good alarm clock Noct, you’re gonna need it.”

With a sigh, Noctis rest his head against the balcony and shook it. This wasn’t over yet, and this wasn’t going to be a bet that Gladio would win. Prompto was definitely someone he could count on, and his friend was not going to let him down.


	7. Chapter 7

“Prompto, you all right?”

Prompto immediately shoved himself off the wall he was catching his breath against and staggered forward prepared to be thrown into another drill. “Uh, yes sir. Fine sir.” He hoped that his voice didn’t sound as strained and breathless as it felt.

Above the training area, Noctis sat with his legs pulled through the gaps in the balcony banister and rested his head against the railing as he kept a close eye Cor and Prompto below. He had spent the better part of the morning there staying even after Gladio had declared the spectacle downright pitiful to watch and had left.

There were certainly other things that Noctis could have been doing. There were a couple of reports still sitting untouched back at his apartment that Ignis would want him to look over. Of course, there were his own training requirements that he was currently skipping out on to be here.

If Gladio was concerned about his absence, Noctis knew that his Shield was not above hunting him down personally and dragging his ‘candy ass’ back to their training grounds. At the very least Noctis’s absence would be reported to his father. He shrugged off that thought. The disappointed lecture the king was bound to give him through someone else was hardly any motivation to leave.

“He looks as if he is going to pass out,”

Noctis had been so absorbed in watching his friend below him that he hadn’t even heard Ignis approach. He pulled a face not turning around to acknowledge the comment. Noctis wasn’t entirely convinced that his friend and advisor hadn’t arrived just to ensure that the prince was making adequate use of his time.

Ignis approached Noctis’s silence carefully as he came to stand beside where his friend was sitting and watch the proceedings himself. “He does appear to be having a rough go of it.” Down below them, Prompto had managed to block three of Cor’s blows before being thrown back several feet with the wind knocked from his lungs.

“He’s fine,” Noctis grumbled. “It’s not like I was any better on my first day.” He scoffed flinching when down on the training room floor his friend took a harsh blow to the side that the struggled to get up from immediately.

Thankfully Ignis did not mention that other circumstances were hampering him when he first began his training. Least of which being that Noctis was far younger than Prompto was now. Noctis had suspected that this was part of the problem everyone around him seemed to have. His friends had been picked at an early age and trained for their positions. Gladio had been learning to be an effective Shield while Prompto was still learning to color inside the lines.

Ignis stayed quiet as Noctis looked away drawn into his own thoughts. The moments of silence ticked by as Ignis decided how best to approach the sensitive subject. “Noct, while I understand what you’re hoping to accomplish here I think it’s best to consider that this isn’t Prompto’s forte.”

A muscle twitched in Noctis’s jaw, but otherwise, he didn’t say anything instead of focusing on Cor maneuvering Prompto into a proper offensive stance with a javelin. He chewed at the inside of his cheek as Prompto’s arms shook as if only to drive home the point that Ignis was trying to make.

“He is a good friend,” Ignis continued when it appeared that sullen silence was the only answer that he was going to receive from Noctis. “But it is common for school friends to grow apart as they get older.”

Noctis pressed his head further against the railing as Ignis fell silent once more letting the words sink in. It was not a fact that he relished bringing to Noctis’s attention, but one he thought he needed to hear regardless. There was only so long that they could continue to allow Noctis’s to stall what was inevitable in Ignis’s mind.

He would admit that Noctis’s friendship with Prompto had been good for him. For both of them really. But that was in high school. The would now have different responsibilities and futures to move towards, and given Noctis’s position, it was likely that would also mean from each other.  

Ignis hardly believed that this was the future Prompto had planned for himself. The blond had never expressed an interest in the Crownsguard or the inner workings of the kingdom. Which was a blessing really. Most days, based on behavior, Ignis believed that Prompto forgot that Noctis was their future king.

While Ignis may have loathed a few of the traits and word preferences Noctis had picked up from his friend he had seen the good it had for him to shed the prince image every so often. Though they could only allow Noctis to shy away from that future for so long.

The harsh truth was that one day Noctis would be expected to rule this country and Prompto would have his own future to attend to. Whatever that was.

This was to be a major trip one that was to secure the peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim, as much as Ignis understood Noctis wanting to bring his friend he could not bring himself to be on board with this idea. He and Gladio had been trained their entire lives for their future service to the crown.

“Noct,” Ignis tried again with a gentler tone as Noctis’s silence continued to darken the room. “Please understand I bear no ill will to Prompto as a person. I simply have my reservations about setting him a position he may not wish for in the long run.”

“Yeah. Gotcha. I’m just gonna leave it up to Cor and Prompto,” Noctis had only turned to face Ignis briefly, but the look in his eyes and the tone at which he spoke was made with such an air of finality that Ignis knew it was pointless to continue pushing.

Which was fine as he had did not have much more to say on the matter. “Will you remain here?” He asked.

Noctis gave a half shouldered shrug in response that left Ignis feeling guilty and a bit uneasy.

“Well, if you need me or wish to head home do call me,” Ignis said keeping as pleasant a tone as possible. He meant what he said, but still, he couldn’t help but feel bad if his words had hurt Noctis in any way. “I shall be around the Citadel until late this evening.”

Noctis gave a hum of acknowledgment as Ignis hesitated behind him for a moment before deciding an apology would be ill placed. If he had offended or upset Noctis in any way with his comments, it would be best to make it up to him in a different way the best of which refraining from further comment on Prompto’s place in the group and allowing this to play out as it would.

And if he were right Ignis would definitely refrain from an I told you so.

 

* * *

 

“Take a break, Prompto.”

With those words, Prompto tried his best not to collapse face first onto the training mats. He may have felt like his lungs were going to burst from sheer exertion from the drills that Cor had just put him through, but he wasn’t about to make a total fool of himself in front of Cor. Especially not with Noct watching from the rafters.

Gods, why did Noct have to be watching this entire time? Prompto could only assume after his less than brilliant display his friend was reconsidering the whole join the party thing.

Prompto didn’t even register that he had moved into a sedentary position on the mat until Cor was looming over him dangling a bottle of water in his face. He tried to show some restraint before snatching the bottle and gulping down its contents as if it were a lifeline. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he glanced up at Cor who was regarding him curiously.

He ducked his head suddenly feeling self-conscious. Prompto figured in Cor’s eyes he must appear to be a pathetic waste of his time. This was Cor the Immortal a living legend in his own right. Tales were surrounding him that sounded outlandish, but Prompto still couldn’t bring himself to believe them as untrue. He was just that much of a bad ass.

Just standing in his presence was intimidating, so if Noct told him that Cor wrestled packs of coeurls for fun, then Prompto was inclined to believe him.

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered when he finally broke for air and set the bottle down beside him. “I guess swords aren’t really my thing. I’m not really a tank or warrior type, ya know? I usually roll mages or hunters, but that’s only because you usually get a pet with that class--.” He cut himself off. He was rambling. He could hear himself doing it, but he couldn’t make himself stop. Cor had just leveled him with a look, and Prompto felt a need to explain his current failures in correlation to what he usually played in video games.

If the nonsensical ramblings bothered Cor, it wasn’t evident in the way that he knelt in front of him. “No one is expecting you to master weaponry on the first day.”

Prompto huffed in response. He wasn’t counting on blowing Cor’s mind right out the gate, but he wasn’t expecting to feel so out of place here either. He was in shape he had worked incredibly hard for the better part of five years. He had not given up constant sweet indulgences to suck this hard at combat.

Cor appeared amused at Prompto’s reaction concealing a good-natured chuckle. “Considering the situation I’d say you’re doing quite well.”

Somehow Prompto doubted that. He had ended up flat on his back more times during the first few hours of this session then he could count. He even reasoned that Cor was probably going easy on him which made the entire situation all the more humiliating.

“Considering what?” Prompto sounded skeptical expecting the answer to be that they had expected him to suck ten times more than he did so his current level of incompetence was a significant improvement.

“Lack of prior experience,” Cor put it directly. “I anticipated that this would all be very new to you, but thus far you have exceeded my expectations.”

Prompto frowned, so they had expected him to be worse. That wasn’t as comforting a thought as Cor made it sound. He groaned flopping back on the mat his chest heaving. All he could hear in that sentiment was that he wasn’t awful, but still miles away from what he’d need to be.

“Still not good enough to go with Noct though, huh?” The disappointment in his voice was evident, and Prompto didn’t need an answer to that question. He knew already that at this rate he wouldn’t be good enough to join his friend when the time came.

The thought of being left behind had his heart pounding in his ears.

“We will do what is best for his Highness,” Cor said picking his words carefully.

Prompto cracked an eye open looking up at him with a frown. That was just a nice way of confirming his fears. He knew that Noct would come back from the trip, but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he’d ever see his friend again if he wasn’t with him when he left.

“Right,” He muttered pushing himself back up with his legs and looking at Cor. “I guess we should get back to it then?” It might have felt like his chances were hopeless now, but Prompto wasn’t about to just give up. He’d find a way to go on that trip even if it meant stalking the retinue all the way to Altissia himself.

Wasn’t like quietly following the prince around would be a new game to him anyway.

Cor raised his eyes at Prompto a bit surprised by his willingness to end the break so soon. Cor had at least planned to let Prompto catch his breath before dragging him back to it.

“Tell me,” Cor said handing Prompto the practice javelin again. “Why are you so eager to join the Crownsguard?”

Prompto adjusted his grip on the javelin with a frown. “I wanna protect my best friend--.” He stopped frozen in fear at the casual remark he had just made as a potential Crownsguard candidate in regards to the safety of one of the royal family. “I mean king—wait _future_ king! Prince! I mean prince! I wanna protect my—ugh can I just start over?”

Cor didn’t want him to start over the first answer had been more than acceptable. In fact, he found it endearing. It was all the more reason to try and make this work.

“Your answer is fine, Prompto,” Cor said eyeing the completely wrong grip Prompto had on his weapon. “However, you must know that traveling with the prince will be no easy task.”

“Uh, yeah I know I’ve done group projects with the guy,” Prompto quickly looked back to Cor once again realizing how casual he had been with his response. “And he was a total breeze to work with. Couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie either. Prompto assumed that all the nitpicking that had surrounded any school project they had done was thanks to Ignis. Noct was generally easy to get along with and always pulled his own weight in group endeavors.

If anything Prompto wanted to be able to return the favor and pull his own weight now.

The look Cor returned him was a serious one. “You realize that this trip will take the prince to Niflheim controlled territories.” He reminded Prompto in a hushed tone. It had been a bit of a risk to take Prompto out of Niflheim in the first place.

Cor would have liked for Prompto to have forgotten about the place entirely and lived out the rest of his days safely in Lucis. Prompto clearly hadn’t stuck to Cor’s plan for his future thus far so why he expected now to be any different was anyone’s guess.

Prompto frowned. He hadn’t even considered that. He knew that Altissia was currently a territory of the empire, but the fact that it might be a danger to him personally had never crossed his mind. “I doubt they’re still looking for a nobody like me,” He answered with a small laugh.

He doubted anyone had been looking for him, period. That was the whole reason he ended up in Lucis wasn’t it? Someone in Niflheim hadn’t wanted to deal with him anymore, and through a series of unknown events he ended up in the care of a Lucian family.

Who also probably didn’t know or care where he was right now, but that fact hardly bothered Prompto anymore. He didn’t know or care where they were either.

“You can never be too sure,” Cor figured that Prompto was probably right. It had been years if they hadn’t found him by now they were likely to have called off the search a long time ago. “We don’t know what the tattoo on your wrist is for.”

Prompto dared a quick glance at his wrist before he looked back at Cor. He never gave it much thought. It was an out of sight out of mind sort of thing. There had been times alone in his room where he attempted to give a rational explanation for it.

The best he could come up with was that was just how people adopted kids in Niflheim. You got to an orphanage you pick out a kid. Scan them at the checkout and add them to your family. There was no way he was going to share that theory with Cor though. Prompto was painfully aware how stupid the idea sounded out loud.

“That’s why I keep it covered,” He answered with a shrug. If no one saw it, that was the easiest way to avoid questions he didn’t have answers to.

Cor didn’t have an argument for him there, so he nodded. If all went according to plan, he would have to hope that Prompto had the sense to keep that tattoo hidden when they got to Altissia. Not that he imagined it would be a problem. “All right, get back into your fighting stance and let’s try this again.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis had been thinking about Ignis’s words all day. At first, he had been annoyed with Ignis for bringing it up, but the more he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that his advisor was right.

This was a whole new level of annoying that had Noctis more angry with himself than anyone else. He should have realized himself that Prompto’s sudden investment in becoming a member of the Crownsguard was odd. Noctis had been so relieved and excited by the prospect of his friend joining him on their journey that he hadn’t even thought about it.

He hated how selfish it made him feel. Noctis had been so focused on the prospect of his friend wanting to join them he hadn’t considered why or what that meant for Prompto’s future.

Noctis had an idea why his friend had been so willing to join up. He was the only friend that Prompto had and when Noctis took over at king that would bring the grand total of available friends to zero.

He cringed at the thought. Noctis would at least have Gladio and Ignis still around even if their duties had to come before anything else. They would still be there he would still see them and have them for support.

For a moment Noctis considered that this was a good thing then. Prompto would join the Crownsguard, and they would all still be able to see one another. He could already hear Ignis chiding him mentally.

Prompto shouldn’t have to change his entire life’s plans just to stay friends with him. That wouldn’t be fair.

Noctis headed down the hallway towards the main entrance to the training room resolving to talk to Prompto to make sure that he knew no matter what happened they could still be friends. That he didn’t have to join the Crownsguard if he didn’t want to. It was no big deal he would be king and if he wanted to see his friend he would find the time.

A twist in Noctis’s gut told him that was a lie even before the words ever left his mouth. How many evenings had he waited on the Citadel steps for a king that never showed up?

Sometimes just wanting things to work out a certain way wasn’t enough to make it happen. Still, Noctis wasn’t sure he would be able to bring himself to comply with Ignis’s suggestion of allowing Prompto and himself to grow apart naturally like most school-age friendships often did.

At the very least Noctis resolved to find out if Prompto was invested in the Crownsguard as a future outside of just being able to stay friends. The possibility of various answers left a thrum of ice-cold dread in the pit of his stomach, but he attempted to shove it aside.

The hardest thing now would be bringing the subject up.

Noctis stopped in the hallway as Prompto came staggering out of the training room looking like he had been dragged by a bus all day. “Oh, you guys done for the day?” He asked trying to sound as casual as possible. Noctis knew that Cor had wrapped up the training session and it was why he had come down here to head Prompto off.

Prompto nodded trying his best not to let his gym back just drag against the floor even though he didn’t have the energy in his arms to lift it. “Yeah, gonna get back on it again tomorrow after breakfast,” He groaned a bit leaning against the wall. “Did you know breakfast was at six in the morning?”

Noctis answered with a small grin. “I was gonna go get Specs and head back if you want a lift back to the apartment.”

A look that could only be described as pure relief washed over Prompto’s face as he nodded enthusiastically and mustered up the remaining energy to throw his bag over his shoulder. “Yeah, sure if you’re heading that way.”

Noctis snorted on a laugh. He knew his friend was just trying not to appear too eager to accept a ride back after a day of grueling training, but still, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit at the response. “Where else would I be heading?”

 

* * *

 

Cor sighed placing the training equipment back in its proper places as he gazed around the now empty room.

He hadn’t been lying when he told Prompto that he was doing better than he expected. Cor had expected a complete mess what he got was only half a mess. The bad thing was Cor wasn’t going to be able to justify sending half a mess to Altissia.

It was imperative that Noctis remain safe during this journey and Cor would be turning his back on his own duty if he sent the prince with an advisor, a shield, and a liability.

Still, this had only been day one. It wasn’t fair to write off all hope of this working out after just one day of training. The problem was that Cor couldn’t foresee Prompto gaining the needed proficiency in the weapons they had worked with today.

Maybe he wouldn’t need to be.

Physically Prompto was at a good enough level his stamina and endurance were higher than the average civilian and Cor would even reason they were on par with other members of the guard. If the main problem here was weapons and combat proficiency, perhaps they just needed to change up the manner of combat.

Needless to say, tomorrow’s session might be make or break for Prompto’s future in the guard.

 

* * *

 

Prompto immediately flopped face first into Noctis’s couch when they arrived back to the apartment. Noctis hadn’t even had the chance to turn on the lights before his friend had his face buried in one of the throw pillows.

“It pulls out into a bed,” Noctis muttered heading over to the kitchen to look for a snack. Ignis had dropped them both off stating he was going to pick up some groceries and be back to fix them dinner, but he was hungry now. Not like Noctis was going to spoil his appetite with a handful of chips anyway.

“This is fine,” Came Prompto’s muffled reply.

“Don’t you think you should take a shower first?” Noctis asked. “Specs’ll be pretty pissed if you get the upholstery all dirty, or if you fall asleep before eating dinner.”

Prompto groaned and rolled off the couch dragging himself towards the bathroom. “Ugh, if I don’t come out in fifteen minutes just assume I’ve drowned.”

Noctis waited until he heard the door click shut and the water start running before sitting down at the table and pulling out his own phone to text Ignis. Texts were Noctis’s preferred method of phone communication actually calling was usually reserved for emergencies.

Besides, the prince didn’t want to chance Prompto overhearing the conversation.

_I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier_ Noctis hit send and put the phone off to the side. Ignis would probably apologize not that Noctis wanted him to. What Noctis really wanted was help approaching the subject without upsetting his friend.

All the ways Noctis could think of bringing up the subject to Prompto made it sound like he didn’t believe he could do it and he should give up. And that was the last thing he wanted.

_I apologize. It was out of line for me to presume what Prompto wishes to do with his future._

Noctis smiled fondly at the reply it was what he expected, and he hoped that his friend hadn’t spent the entire day concerned that he had been mad at him for his words. Tapping out quick reply Noctis gave a quick glance back towards the bathroom.

_You weren’t wrong just how do I make sure it’s what he wants to do without being an ass about it?_

Noctis was pretty sure this was not the kinds of tasks that Ignis had in mind when it came to advising the future king. Though at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if Ignis had come to expect it from him.

_Would you allow me to bring up the subject tonight in your presence?_

This was the solution that Noctis had been hoping for. Ignis bringing it up would be far less insulting to Prompto than if Noctis brought it up. Plus Ignis had a subtle way with words that inevitably made everything less awful. To Noctis at least.

Not that this would be the most fun dinner conversation, but it had to be done. With a quick answer to the affirmative Noctis pocketed his phone again. That was one burden lifted from his shoulders, now all he had to worry about was the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been taking me, what feels like, so long to get these chapters out recently. Then this round Noct popped up and wanted some attention and you know I can't say no to him, so now we're including him in this. Anyway, I'm hoping to remedy the delay situation. But as always I'm always thankful for your views and support!


	8. Chapter 8

Ignis had originally planned to create a well-balanced meal for both Noct and Prompto this evening, but after receiving Noct’s texts, Ignis opted for picking up a pizza instead. If they were to have a serious discussion about Prompto’s current Crownsguard training, it was best to do it over a more comforting meal.

Not that Ignis imagined that Noct would do much of the discussing. Like any other conversation that made him uncomfortable Ignis figured Noct would avoid eye contact and check for green peppers on his slice while his silence spoke volumes.

As a preventative measure, Ignis placed the order and included nothing green on the entire pizza. This was a discussion that Noct and Prompto needed to have as it impacted both their lives. Ignis would be happy to get the ball rolling and play mediator during, but his involvement should be nothing more than that. The fact that Noct would loathe understanding once things got started.

Or, at least, that was how Ignis would like to have things go. However, he was not so short-sighted as to think that Noct would be going along with this plan. Attempting to force him to would do no better. Noct wasn’t one to jump head first into potential conflict. If Prompto said that he was content with life as a member of the Crownsguard, then Noct would do little to question that fact.

It would be up to Ignis to do the real digging.

Contrary to what Noct might have believed after his words that morning Ignis was not against Prompto joining their envoy. His hesitance came more from Prompto’s obvious lack of experience. Ignis’s priority would always be Noct, first and foremost, and while having Prompto along would improve Noct’s mood during the journey it would not be worth the potential liability.

An untrained guard was a dangerous guard. Ignis and Gladio would not be able to effectively protect Noct if they had to protect Prompto as well. Or, at worst, protect Noct from Prompto’s inexperience.

That wasn’t to say that Ignis wanted to suggest that Prompto pack it up and give up now. Quite the opposite actually. Ignis only wanted assurance that this was being taken as seriously as it needed to be. He had seen what had passed for ‘serious’ at times between the two of them.

Like the times they told him they were seriously going to put down the video games and work on their projects.

Typically, Ignis would have knocked before entering the apartment despite having a key to the place himself. He had found it important that Noct is allowed as much freedom as his position would allow, and that meant giving him the illusion of a certain amount of privacy.

This time, however, Ignis found it easier to just let himself in. Noct was expecting him and knocking would just earn an annoyed eye roll from the prince who would either then send Prompto to answer it or shout for Ignis to let himself in.

It was simpler in these cases to cut out the middleman.

If either of their current levels of alertness were an indication of how prepared they would be outside the wall, then Ignis had several concerns. Prompto was face down on the couch drooling on one of the cushions and hadn’t so much as budged when Ignis entered.

Noctis had poked his head around the corner appearing more irritated than anything else. Had Ignis been a moderately skilled assassin they both would have been dead by now.

Ignis set the pizza box down on the counter as Noctis slowly migrated over and looked a bit more relieved once he opened the box and realized that there was nothing on the pizza he was opposed to. The tomatoes were in the sauce and therefore not offensive.

“Prompto,” Ignis called out earning a groan from the blond on the sofa. “You may remain awake long enough to eat.”

Noctis had already helped himself to a slice and appeared content with eating it straight out of his hands instead of getting a plate much to Ignis’s dismay.

“I trust that your Crownsguard training went well?”

Prompto gave a hesitant look towards Noct, but the latter appeared very engrossed in picking at his pizza. The question was an obvious trap and the training, in Prompto’s opinion, had only gone well in the sense that he hadn’t been killed.

It was the only day one though so Prompto wasn’t about to throw in the towel just yet. Besides, Cor had seemed to think he had exceeded expectations. Which was pretty good news even though Prompto didn’t know what Cor’s expectations had been.

“I guess?” Prompto settled on the answer blotting the extra grease off his slice. “Lot of work though.”

“Well, the Crownsguard is a fairly big commitment I wasn’t aware you had any interest in joining before this little expedition.”

Prompto took a bite of pizza stalling for time. There it was. The real reason Ignis had started this conversation. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected that there was doubt among Noct’s retainers that he should be considered for the position it was that he didn’t expect this conversation to come so soon.

He at least thought that they’d wait to see if he passed or failed before they’d worried about his overall commitment. It was evident that he hadn’t been doing much since graduating high school. His grades had been good but not phenomenal enough for any full ride scholarships. His parents also made too much for him to be considered for any special aid.

Not that he expected them to want to contribute to the financial burden of furthering his education. It was surprising enough that they had sprung for the tuition at the good high school and he wasn’t feeling bold enough to ask them for more.

They weren’t really around to ask anyway.

He gave Ignis a sheepish grin. “I figured most people just join the military when they don’t know what they want to do with their lives.”

Ignis appeared less than amused which had Prompto taking another rather large bite of pizza so his mouth would do something besides putting him under further scrutiny with Noct’s advisor.

“That may be, but it is a tall order to ask to not only join the Crownsguard but to be one of Noct’s retainers during what should be considered a crucial diplomatic endeavor. As you must realize keeping after Noct is no easy task.”

“Sitting right here,” Noct muttered reaching into the box for a second slice.

Ignis spared him a glance. “I’m merely stating this is not something you should be taking so lightly. It was never my understanding that the Crownsguard suited any of your interests.”

Prompto would have to give Ignis that. Fighting and possibly having to kill things wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time. (Unless it was in a video game, he was awesome at that.) Though keeping his friend was definitely within his interests.

He didn’t want to get left behind. Or forgotten about. Prompto just wanted to continue to be Noct’s friend.

Even in his head, Prompto could tell that those wouldn’t likely be acceptable answers to Ignis. He had seen how straight-laced and organized Noct’s advisor was. The disapproving huffs that Prompto had gotten in the past over study habits and late night gaming sessions were enough to tell him that Ignis would probably be requiring a different sort of answer.

Prompto just shrugged in response. “It’s growing on me,” That wasn’t entirely accurate. The exhausted feeling radiating through his entire core was screaming otherwise, but he wasn’t going to admit that anyone. “Besides it’s not like I’m going to be able to just jump right in and make a living snapping pictures,” He pointed out picking at his slice idly now. “You gotta know a guy for that kind of instant success, and I don’t know guys.” He gave a small nervous laugh as Ignis continued to eye him with scrutiny.  

“And, well, it’s not like I can’t just keep taking pictures and submitting them while I’m in the Crownsguard.” He shrugged hoping that was an acceptable enough answer as he didn’t have another one. “You know like some freelance on the side.”

Prompto hadn’t really put much hope into a photography career anyway. Sure he enjoyed it, but he was aware the demand for photos of strays and selfies with Noct weren’t in high demand. Okay, maybe the tabloids would be interested in the latter, but he would never think to sell his friend out like that.

The Crownsguard, staying by Noct’s side, was the best plan for him.

Prompto did not miss the relieved look in Noct’s eyes at his answer even if it was only for a moment and then his friend became absorbed in the arrangement of the refrigerator magnets.

“Well, it sounds like you have put quite a bit of thought into this,”

Ignis’s voice pulled Prompto’s attention away from thoughts of Noct’s lingering doubt in his ability to see this through as he nodded in response.

The rest of dinner proceeded in silence which left Prompto with way more time inside his own head than he would have liked. Though every time he opened his mouth to make small talk he closed it again having nothing to contribute.

It wasn’t until after Ignis left that Prompto sunk deep into the couch with an exaggerated sigh. Noctis took the hint and settled down in the nearby chair.  

Noctis was the one who finally decided to break the looming silence first. “Not many people get to train with Cor. Must be pretty cool,” It wasn’t his best attempt at conversation, but for Noctis it was something.

Now that joining the Crownsguard appeared to be something Prompto wanted to do Noctis felt a little less ill at ease. What wasn’t comforting was how quiet he had seemed since the conversation with Ignis.

Well, quiet for Prompto.

Prompto glanced up from his pillow with a muffled groan. “Yeah, sure if you think laps around the Citadel and being hit in the face with a javelin is cool.”

Noctis gave a half-hearted shrug. “Still sounds a lot better than what Gladio counts as a training session.”

“Cause Gladio’s an asshole,” Prompto lilted in a sing-song voice which gave Noctis some relief perhaps his friend was just tired. At the very least he was true enough to form to taking shots at Gladio when he wasn’t here.

Not that Prompto would hesitate from the sarcasm with Gladio in the room.

“Hey, Noct,”

Prompto’s voice had become somber again, and Noctis began to pick at the stray thread on pillow cushion. Sensing this as apprehension for any sort of serious discussion Prompto shook his head. “Never mind.”

Noctis let go of the thread and cast his glance back over to his friend. He knew him well enough to know he was stopping on his behalf and Noctis would feel guilty about it for the rest of the week if he allowed that to happen. “You know you can’t just start and then say never mind.” Keeping the chastising as friendly as he could.

A few scenarios were running through Noctis’s head at the moment, and most of them concluded with his friend telling him he didn’t want to do this anymore. The thought left an agonizing twist in Noctis’s stomach, and he braced himself for the bad news all while trying to remember it would be selfish to force his friend to come along if he didn’t want to.

“Right,” Prompto sighed looking as if he wanted to disappear into the couch more than he wanted to finish his thought. “You’re okay with me coming on this trip right?”

Noctis’s shoulders sagged the relief he felt near instantaneous. “Of course,” He wouldn’t have made a bet with Gladio if he felt otherwise. Not that the bet was all that important right now, but Noctis wouldn’t deny winning that one would feel really sweet. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Prompto shrugged despite having enough reasons rolling around in his head. “I mean it’s like Ignis said not exactly super trained for this like the rest of you are.”

“Still rather have you trained good enough than some random Crownsguard super trained,” Noctis shrugged. “And seriously no big deal about the training thing not like most of them start their training and infancy like Gladio, he’s just a--.” Noctis trailed off attempting to supply the best possible word for it.

“Freak?” Prompto supplied helpfully.

Noctis answered with a small grin the tension that had settled over the room moments ago melted away. “Yeah,” He got to his feet ready to allow his friend to settle in for the night. If they were going to make this work, Prompto would have to complete the training which meant mornings. Super early mornings that would require sleep. “See you in the morning?”

Prompto scoffed. “Ignis is picking me up at six.”

“See you in the afternoon then,” Noctis shot back with a wave of a hand as he headed back to his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Guns?” Prompto inquired as Cor placed the weapon in his hand. Of course, it wasn’t an actual gun just like the other weapons they used the day before had only been wooden. That was a fact that Prompto had been grateful for. Not that getting your ass beat by a wooden sword was any less damaging to his pride.

This was a little heavier than the guns Prompto was used to using in the arcade, but it seemed like the basic principle was the same. Point, aim and shoot.

“They are a bit unconventional for Lucian battle strategies,” Cor admitted. “Such weaponry is usually Niflheim standard.”

Prompto frowned no longer dramatically aiming the weapon at the other end of the room. “Perfect,” He muttered tonelessly. The implications felt clear. Cor thought the weirdo Niff kid would do much better with a Niff weapon. And wasn’t that just brilliant?

Most days it was easy enough for Prompto to forget his origins. (Mostly because he wasn’t all that clear on them himself.) Though there were somedays like right now holding the weapon of choice for his people, that made it hard to forget.

Prompto would rather suck with a sword than be awesome with something more commonly attributed to Magitek Troopers.

Cor must have sensed his reluctance because he set a firm gaze on Prompto as he spoke. “You said you wanted to protect Noctis, didn’t you?”

“Uh, yeah?” If Prompto sounded as if he thought it was a dumb question it was because he thought it was.

“Well you aren’t going to protect him with a sword,” Cor spoke with such a finality that Prompto’s shoulders slumped a bit. So yesterday he had been slightly more suck than Cor had let on.

Prompto glanced upwards noting that Noct hadn’t taken his spot in the rafters yet. It was unsurprising he had still been asleep when Ignis picked him up that morning. He would probably stop by to watch again but not until the hour hit double digits.

“You sure it’s a smart idea to give the Niff kid a gun?” It was a bit of a self-deprecating remark that Prompto had endeavored to put as much humor in as possible.

“Do you believe your ancestry determines your weapon prowess?”

“Uh, no?” It wasn’t the most confident sounding answer, and Prompto looked to Cor attempting to determine if he answered correctly.

Cor sighed. “Prompto where did you grow up?”

Prompto paused. There was a smart ass answer here, but he wasn’t dumb enough to use it on Cor. “In Lucis,”

It was Cor’s turn to hesitate as he asked his next question. “And where is your earliest memory?”

“Here,” Prompto muttered earning a curious eyebrow raise from Cor. “Like here as in Lucis at my parent’s. Not like here as in this training room.”

“Do you see what I’m getting at here?”

Prompto was certain that he did. It was after school special levels of cheesy, but he didn’t mind it. Not if Cor meant what he was saying. “You’re saying I’m a Lucian?” He asked quietly cling to the hope that those words were true.

“You are every bit the Lucian as I am,” Cor affirmed.

“Yeah I wouldn’t say every bit,” Cor was a trained and highly respected Lucian. A Lucian both revered and feared throughout Eos. Prompto was just Prompto. He had been lucky most of the time if people remembered he existed let alone his name.

Noct had been the exception. Even when Prompto wished he hadn’t remembered him Noct did. So if Cor meant that his only shot (haha shot) at sticking with Noct was to use a gun then fine he would use the gun.

It couldn’t be any harder than that greatsword Cor tried to get him to swing yesterday. Prompto still found himself wondering if that lesson had been more for Cor’s amusement than actual instruction. Why else he would have thought Prompto could lift and swing something that was as tall as he was and weighed half as much was a mystery to him.

Prompto sighed and lifted the gun again. “Okay, fine so what do you want me to do?”

Cor paused taking in Prompto’s current stance and giving him a questioning gaze. “You ever shoot one of those before?”

“No,” Prompto assumed that Nerf guns, water guns, and the shooting games in the arcade did not count in Cor’s book. “Why?”

Cor shook his head. “Nothing, you’ve got a good stance. Do you know how to fire it?”

“Uh, the trigger?”

Cor rolled his eyes and turned Prompto to face a few targets on the back wall. “That gun shoots paint bullets. It won’t have as much kick as the real thing, but it should give us a clear enough indication of your current skill level,”

Prompto wrinkled his nose and eyed the intended targets. “Aren’t I a little close?”

Cor glanced from the targets and back to Prompto thinking it rather ambitious that he wanted to be moved back further. “Let’s just start from here and work our way back.”

With a shrug, Prompto faced the human-shaped dummies usually used for hand to hand combat training and fired three shots in quick succession. One at each target. Lowering his weapon, he looked back at Cor who was already moving forward in a daze.

Bright blue paint covered the head of one dummy, the torso of the second, and the neck of the third. Cor’s lack of response made Prompto uneasy, and he swallowed thickly as the other inspected the targets. “Uh, I didn’t know where you wanted me to shoot them, so I mixed it up?”

Cor gave him a scrutinizing gaze. “Move back to mark three and do it again,”

Prompto muttered a quick ‘yes sir’ and took his new point repeating the same actions as before. The shots found their marks again though slightly off from the closer attempt. What made Prompto worried was the unreadable look that Cor was giving him.

He hit the targets. That was good, right? Was it too good? Was Cor rethinking the whole Niff DNA doesn’t make you an instant sharpshooter thing?

“You sure you’ve never used a gun before?”

“Not a real one,” Prompto felt the need to clarify quickly. Even though it had been Cor that clarified that he was Lucian Prompto assumed that Cor might rethink that statement if he believed that Prompto had been practicing with actual firearms.

Then he’d be the dangerous Niff who played with guns and befriended the prince.

Cor raised his eyes waiting for a further explanation from Prompto.

“Video game ones mostly. A couple of machines at the arcade still use model guns, and at home, I’ve logged a lot of time on some FPS games.” Maybe a lot of time was an understatement, but it wasn’t like Prompto had much else to do at home. Especially after getting out of school.

“FPS games?”

“First person shooter,” Prompto clarified starting to feel a bit embarrassed.

“I know what that means,” Cor waved a dismissive hand. “What I’m still unclear on is how a video game would make you that proficient.”

“Well, when I say a lot of time I mean a lot of time,” Prompto shuffled his feet a bit. “I mean Noct plays a lot too.” He added as if that somehow justified his gaming addiction to the Marshal of the Crownsguard.

“So you’re telling me Noctis’s aim is this good?”

Prompto snorted at the idea. “No, I mean his aim doesn’t suck or anything, but he sticks to mostly melee characters where I like the gunners. I’ve got over three hundred hours logged away on--.” He trailed off stopping himself as he noticed the increasingly concerned look crossing Cor’s face. “You know what never mind.”

Cor shook his head turning back to the target. “But how good are you with moving targets?”

“Well the other players don’t just stand around waiting for me to pick them off,” Prompto responded bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Not usually anyway.”

“Come on let’s find out just how good you are.”

 

* * *

 

Now, this was something Cor could work with. He hated to admit as much as he wanted this to work out for Prompto after the first day he had his doubts. Of course, he had potential as an eventual Crownsguard candidate, but with the display on melee weapons, the hopes of getting him in among Noctis’s retainers were looking slim.

This, however, was so perfect that Cor was annoyed that he hadn’t thought of it sooner. Noctis would already be well protected from the front what he needed was someone to watch his back and be able to watch his back from afar.

Adding a gunner to the team made the most sense. It was hardly an argument that Regis would need as the king had already made it clear that as long as Prompto passed the training and it was what Noctis wanted he was amenable to the idea.

It helped settle Cor’s mind, however. He had begun to worry that perhaps his own personal bias and want to see Prompto succeed was clouding his judgment in regards to his candidacy. Prompto had more than proven he could hit stationary targets the real test here would be moving ones.

And if Prompto’s confidence was anything to take into consideration than Cor was sure that this could actually work out.

“I’ve got a few targets set up on the opposite wall,” He told him handing over the gun to Prompto who scrutinized the weapon for a moment and nodded in response. “Get as many shots on target as you can, and we’ll check your progress afterward.”

Prompto nodded awaiting the signal. As soon as the green light flashed he was firing, and Cor kept a careful watch rotating his gaze between Prompto and the targets at the other end. After a few minutes Cor held up his hand, and Prompto put the gun down and resumed shifting his weight between feet as he waited for Cor to retrieve the results.

Which were impressive, to say the least. The shots weren’t as accurate with as with the stationary targets, but Cor expected as much. What he hadn’t expected was for nearly every mark to be within the target.

There were only two shots outside the human-shaped target on the five pieces of paper, and none of the shots had hit the wall behind them. “This is quite impressive, Prompto,” Cor said shuffling between the papers as he made his way back to the blond. “Your accuracy is rather incredible.”

Prompto grinned under the praise leaning forward to check the results as well. “Yeah, I never miss,” He boasted turning a bit red when Cor looked over at him. “Okay that’s a lie but saying I miss fifteen to twenty percent of the time doesn’t sound as cool.”

“An eighty-five percent accuracy rating is nothing to scoff at,” Cor told him. “Though I may reason your rating is a bit higher than that.”

“Ah, well lag is an unforgiving mistress. Plus I suck at math.”

Cor hummed in acknowledgment though he hadn’t fully registered what Prompto said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Prompto, take a lap,”

“What?” Prompto sputtered exasperated. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Cor answered waiting for the recipient to pick up. “I just need some time to set up our next lesson. We just have to hope a member of the Glavie in the grounds today.”

“Uh, you really think I should get into a fight with a Glaive on day two?”

“We need to be sure you’re trained well enough to handle firing with warp interference. I won’t be making you fight one today.” Which meant Cor had plans to get around to that lesson eventually.

“Is that likely to happen often?” Prompto asked tightening his shoelaces as he attempted to put off this run around the grounds for as long as he could.

“With Nocits it is assured,” Cor answered making a quick motion that Prompto needed to hurry up and get to that lap.

 

* * *

 

 

So Prompto was pretty sure working around warping was going to take some work. Especially if Noct warped around like that one Glaive Cor had brought in. Personally, Prompto thought he was warping around like a hyperactive five-year-old out of spite.

Which made the fact that he then complained about all the paint marks on his uniform a total joke. Prompto at least hoped Noct would have the good sense not to be throwing himself into his line of sight every time.

At least Cor had assured him that it was something they would be able to work on, but Prompto was still a little annoyed that training had ended on such a sour note. Especially at all the praise, he had garnered from Cor earlier in the day.

That didn’t matter though things were looking up unlike yesterday finishing his training in time seemed all the more possible. Noctis even appeared to be in better spirits once they both got back to the apartment.

“What are you doing?” Prompto asked watching as his friend was snapping a picture of a box of Lucky Charms.

“Specs says we’re on our own for dinner tonight, but I’m pretty sure if I send him this he’ll show up with four bags of groceries and a plan,” Noctis answered submitting the picture and then tossing his phone on the counter as he waited. “Guns though?” He grinned. “Gladio says that’s a sissy weapon.”

“Yeah, that’s cause his fat fingers can’t get around the trigger.”

Noctis’s grin widened at the comment. “Yeah well, he also sucks at the shooting games, so there is that too.” He pointed out.

Prompto groaned slumping off the couch cushions and on the floor in an overdramatic display that only he could pull off. “I had to admit to Cor the Immortal that my shooting ability came from video games. He’s going to think I’m a nerd,”

“Eh, don’t talk like that,” Noctis shrugged apparently having lost patience waiting for Ignis’s response and pulled a fist full of marshmallow cereal out of the box. “He already thought you were a nerd. Now he just knows you’re one.”

“You’re a big help. Thanks.” Prompto grumbled wandering over the kitchen to grab a bowl for his cereal dinner, unlike Noctis who was apparently content with cramming his hand into the box each time he wanted more.

“You are welcome,” Noctis responded picking up his phone at the sound of a soft chime. He held out a hand halting Prompto from pouring. “Hang on, crisis averted. The plan worked. Ignis is bringing dinner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued comments and support. I swear every time I'm like ugh I don't want to do any writing today I think of you all and my motivation is found. Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying yourself because I sure as hell am!


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks, Prompto started to think he was getting the hang of this whole training thing. Shooting around warping had become more comfortable once it had been pointed out that perhaps the Glaive should be warping like they were attacking the same thing instead of all over the place like a giant cheeseball.

Prompto’s words. Not Cor’s.

At the very least he was far more confident than he had been when this venture started. In fact, Prompto found himself actually looking forward to these sessions with Cor.

“No weapons today. I think it’s high time we begin your hand to hand combat training,”

Prompto stared mouth agape at Cor’s words. Okay, so training excitement took a slight dip in enthusiasm. “Oh, uh no thank you,” He responded with a quick shake of the head as if Cor were merely offering him mints.

“It’s nonoptional,” Cor crossed his arms over his chest given Prompto a dull look. “It’s basic Crownsguard training.”

Prompto opened his mouth to argue that his use of guns wasn’t basic Crownsguard training and that he was content with just throwing the entire rulebook out the window for the duration of his lessons. The look on Cor’s face had him thinking the better of it instead and opted for a different approach. “Okay, right, but like, see I’m a ranged fighter which means I’m going to stay at a range,” He pointed to the opposite end of the room. “Over there.”

“And what happens if you don’t have a gun?”

“Well, then I’m fu--.”

“You’re still learning it.”

Prompto let out a small groan in protest he thought the days of ending up flat on his ass were behind him. He had completed all the required gym class credits before he graduated high school not having to do that anymore should have been one of the perks. Apparently not.

It didn’t help that Cor should have his name changed from Cor the Immortal to Cor the Relentless. Prompto barely had a moment to have the wind properly knocked out of him before Cor was commanding him to get up and try again.

“Isn’t there a beginner mode you can start me off on?” Prompto asked as Cor pulled him to his feet this time. They had been at this for a few hours now, and he found himself no closer to being able to take down Cor.

“I suppose we could ask Gladio for some assistance,”

Prompto made an indignant sound only to realize that Cor was serious about the consideration. “Okay, no offense, but catoblepas wrestling isn’t entry level,”

“It would allow me to take a more outside perspective and we can find where you’re going wrong,” Cor explained pulling out his phone.

“I think we can safely say that I shouldn’t be attempting to wrestle brick walls,” Prompto muttered hugging his arms tightly across his chest.

Cor paused looking Prompto up and down. “Given your stature, you’re going to need to becoming accustomed to fighting those larger than you,”

Prompto would concede that was fair. He wouldn’t only be able to fight people who were his size and skill level, but that didn’t mean he had to start with Gladiolus Shit Brick House Amicitia. “His arms weigh as much as I do!” He whined.

That was more than likely an exaggeration, but from what Prompto had seen of his best friend’s Shield the comment wasn’t that far off. For a big guy, he was also stealthy. Prompto hadn’t even heard his approach that day Gladio startled him in the arcade. He had suggested afterward that Noct might consider putting a bell on the guy.

There was no way Prompto would be able to bring down Gladio with the same ease and finesse Cor had used at him. It was far more likely that he would flail, tug, and pull at him like some struggling cartoon animal.

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” Cor was doing nothing to hide the amusement at Prompto’s exasperation.

“The bigger they are, the harder they can throw me into the nearest wall,” He retorted.

“Well at the moment he is our only choice,” Cor responded pocketing his phone once again. “Noctis won’t be up at this hour and Ignis is far above your skill level. Besides, Gladio is more than happy to help.”

Somehow, Prompto believed that sounded far more ominous than Cor intended. With an exasperated groan, he flopped back on the mat staring up at the ceiling. “So, how much does this affect my final grade?”

“Hand to hand skills are essential for any member of the Crownguard,” Cor stood beside Prompto and gave him a gentle prod with his boot. “It is not something that you will be able to pick up instantly. For starters, you were doing quite well. I have confidence you will get the hang of it in time.”

“You had me flat on the mat in thirty seconds,” Prompto countered.

“Which is twenty more seconds than when we began,”

Prompto felt a small burst of pride at the comment. In retrospect, lasting against Cor for thirty seconds was probably no small feat the Marshal had to have kicked many a trainee’s ass, and Prompto had been good enough to add his name to that list.

He tilted his head back as Gladio entered the room getting an upside down view of the skeptical look that was being leveled at him.

“How am I supposed to train him if you’ve already wiped him out?”

Prompto rolled over and scrambled to his feet. “Just taking a break,” He muttered rubbing the feeling back into his arms. His previous mental image of Gladio did not do the other justice. If it were possible, the Shield looked, even more, intimidating in person. Prompto was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Cor wanted him to fight this monster.

Gladio ignored him and turned his attention to Cor. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Prompto is learning the basics of hand to hand combat, and it was brought to my attention that it would be far easier for me to instruct while he practices with someone else,” Cor explained nodding towards Prompto. “So, I suppose for now you’ll be our interactive training dummy.”

Gladio barked on a laugh that sent Prompto scowling. “Think that’s gonna be fair?” He asked sizing Prompto up as he spoke. “Could pick him up with one arm and Noct in the other. He ain’t gonna learn much.”

Cor set a hard gaze on Gladio. “He’ll learn if you take this seriously with the intention of instructing him,”

Gladio snorted and relaxed his shoulders taking a more comfortable stance as Cor paced around him nodding once satisfied that everything would be set for his instruction. Not that Gladio gave so much as an inch once the practical application round began.

Each time that Prompto attempted a maneuver on Gladio he ended up laid back out on the mat. He didn’t miss the exasperated glances that Gladio was shooting Cor after each try. It was evident the longer this went on, the more frustrated and sloppy Prompto became.

“I think,” Cor began as Prompto hopped up from the mat looking ready to kick Gladio in the shins. “That now might be a good time for a break.”

“I’m fine!” Prompto called out making a swift kick to the back of Gladio’s knees in his own form of protest.

An action that the larger man had apparently anticipated as he spun around on the spot and pulled Prompto into a headlock. “Well I’m gettin’ tired of knocking you on your ass, so we’re going to get some lunch.” Gladio retorted dragging a reluctant Prompto out of the room.

A few moments of silence passed after the door swung shut and Cor tilted his head upwards. “And what does his Highness think of all this?” He asked halting a quietly retreating Noctis in his tracks.

Noctis shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stared absently across the training room. “S’not like I can knock down Gladio either. But I’m still going to Altissia,” And that was never for lack of trying. Noctis knew Prompto’s current frustration all too clearly.

“Bear in mind that there is no trip to Altissia without you,”

Noctis rolled his eyes and leaned against the balcony. He wanted to point out that it was unlikely that many people were running around Eos with Gladio’s build. Instead, he stopped himself and gave a thoughtful hum. “Yeah, well I mean he’s not going to end up alone either so what’s the point in Gladio wailing on him?”

Cor stiffened keeping a watchful eye on Noctis now. “So are you volunteering?”

“Volunteering what?” Noctis sputtered in surprise by Cor’s response a twinge of hesitation in his voice at his reluctance to accept whatever Cor might have in mind.

“I assumed you were suggesting more teamwork based exercises. Given the nature of your trip and the assumption that the group of you will be sticking together I feel there is merit in your suggestion,”

“Uh,” Noctis hesitated a moment trying to remember where exactly he had suggested any of that. “Wait, you want Prompto to kick my ass?”

“I’d rather you work together and kick Gladio’s,” Cor admitted. “I think perhaps it’s best that Prompto learn to work in a unit towards a common goal. The hand to hand combat can come later perhaps against someone more realistically proportioned.”

In hindsight, Cor could now see that Gladio had not been the best choice for that endeavor and that wasn’t just because of his stature. While Ignis might present a more challenging opponent, he didn’t lack in patience or understanding when it came to instruction.

After all, he did spend his life tending to the king’s wayward son.

“Friggin’ tree,” Noctis muttered.

“It would be wise of you to get changed before they come back from their break,”

“What? You wanted to do this today?”

“The sooner, the better, right?”

Noctis didn’t have a smart response for that, so he opted for a fair bit of grumbling as he wandered off. One of the few perks of having Gladio aid in Prompto’s training today was the fact that he would only have to spectate and not participate. Noctis should have known that he couldn’t be that lucky.

***

Prompto raised his eyes in surprise when he reentered the training room later to find Noctis standing there. “Ugh, don’t tell me you want Noct to beat me up now too!”

“Why do you all assume I want you beaten up?” The mentality of the training room had Cor seriously reconsidering his current training methods. Allowing Prompto to get pummeled relentlessly wasn’t his end goal here.

Prompto gestured wildly behind him at Gladio. “You had me wrestling a steroid-enhanced super soldier all morning! With my bare hands!” He froze a moment, perhaps considering the lack of respect in his tone and quickly amended his comment to add a quiet ‘sir’ afterward.

“Noctis believes we need a change of pace,” Cor pointed between Noctis and Prompto as he spoke. “You two will square off against Gladio. Thus far, Prompto, you’ve only been working on your own it’s time you begin to rely on one another.”

Prompto cast another wary look back to Gladio. “Uh, but aren’t we going to be on the same team? You know later?”

Gladio snorted. “Wuss,”

Prompto waved off the comment with a grin as he threw his arm around Noctis’s shoulder. “I’m just looking out for you big guy. You really don’t stand a chance against both of us together.”

Cor hid a small smile. He was hoping that he’d be able to hang on to that overwhelming confidence once the actual fight started. “Let’s just start with this today and perhaps later, once your place in the retinue is assured, we can have you all practice together.” 

Prompto’s enthusiasm dropped a few notches at the reminder that his position had not yet been secured. Suddenly, he had the need to take this practice exercise a bit more seriously. “Right, sounds good then.”

Once they had all retrieved their practice weapons, Cor motioned for Gladio to take a position on the other side of the room.

Prompto glanced at his friend who was idly twirling his sword around seeming unbothered by the task at hand. “How do you wanna do this, Noct?” He asked reading his weapon as Cor stepped back nodding for the fight to start.

“I dunno, plow right through him?”

That had to be the most unhelpful, and seemingly impossible strategy Prompto had ever heard. No wonder it was usually left to Ignis to handle the more technical operations.

It didn’t take Prompto long to see why Noct had been so nonchalant about the entire thing. It was clear going head to head with Gladio was something that he was used to. Zero surprises there as Gladio had been his training partner for years they knew each other’s moves.

Which also served as a drawback. Noct and Gladio knew each other’s moves leaving Prompto edging along the back feeling as if he should be staying out of the way. It wasn’t until Gladio snatched Noctis by the collar of his shirt and tossed him across the floor that he turned his attention on Prompto.

“This ain’t a spectator sport,” Gladio shouted over at him. “You just going to let me trash him like that?”

Prompto didn’t have to answer as it appeared that Noct wasn’t going to stand for it himself. A quick flash of blue and Noct reappeared slamming into Gladio only to be blocked by the other’s greatsword. Noct took a few unsteady steps backward before sparing a glance in Prompto’s direction and offering the other a nod.

Prompto swallowed hard. He couldn’t just stand back and let Noct do all the work. If he wanted it to be his job to protect Noct, he’d have to start proving he could.

This time when Noct went in for another swing Prompto covered him with a burst of cover fire. Which appeared to surprise Gladio who assumed he would still be standing there with his mouth hanging open. Gladio brought up his sword to block the spray of paint bullets that would have been hammered into his side.

The momentary onslaught divided his attention enough to allow Noct the opportunity to get inside knocking Gladio back with his weapon. Noctis took a few staggered steps backward and looked to Cor for approval.

Meeting with the Marshal’s neutral expression, Noctis turned to Prompto giving his friend an appreciative smile. “Nice one, Prompto.”

That was all the encouragement Prompto needed to feel bolder in the fight. As he moved in, closer Gladio took advantage of the proximity and grabbed Prompto by the arm ready to bring his weapon down on him.

Thinking on his feet, Prompto grabbed him back and pulled himself outwards putting as much distance as he could between himself and Gladio while the latter still had a tight grip on his left arm. He fired a round prompting Gladio to release him as sizeable orange paint splatters bled onto Gladio’s training gear.

He immediately backed off after being released as Noct claimed the closer range warping in for another swing at Gladio as Prompto continued a round of cover fire.

“Prompto!”

He took his cue as soon as Noct called out to him sliding across the floor next to his friend as they began a tag teamed assault on Gladio. When Noct swung low Prompto fired above only to then duck and fire low as Noct moved above his head for another blow.

“I think that’s enough,” Cor watched as Noctis and Prompto high-fived one another as they moved away from a less than enthused looking Gladio.

“Think we got you there, Big Guy,” Prompto grinned as Noct gave him a friendly shove and headed towards the wall to retrieve a bottle of water.

Gladio gave Prompto a harsh look one that had the blond swallowing back any other comments he had at the ready on Gladio’s performance. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be celebrating just yet if I were you.”

Noctis walked back over confusion evident on his face. “Why not? You’re totally covered in paint, and I got a ton of hits,”

“I’ll show you why ” Gladio responded grabbing Noct by the arm and turning him so Prompto could see the orange paint spot that dotted Noct’s shoulder. “You hit Noct.”

Prompto paled. He had thought he might of clipped Noct earlier when the latter was coming out of a warp but had hoped he had missed. Apparently, he hadn’t been as lucky as he thought. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. There was no excuse for that. Don’t injure Noct was rule number one when it came to training for this and he screwed it up on his first time working with him.

Noctis pulled at his shirt attempting to get a closer look at the mark. “S’no big deal, he just grazed me,” He shrugged looking at Gladio. “I look a hell of a lot better than you.”

“That’s not the point,” Gladio shot back. “He isn’t paying attention. You two are running around out here treating it like it’s some stupid game.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, cause you never hit me in training,” He rubbed at the spot removing a bit of the mark. “I probably warped in the way. Just as much my fault as his. I’ll pay attention to where I’m going next time,”

“He  _needs_  to pull his head out of his ass and--.”

“I think that’s enough for today.” Cor interrupted taking a stern glance between the three of them. “Noctis, Prompto, the two of you get cleaned up and head off. I’ll see you both tomorrow,”

Both Prompto and Noctis exchanged wary glances silently deciding it was better to just do as Cor had asked rather than argue further. Noctis figured that if Gladio was the one being held back right now, it wasn’t the two of them that were in trouble here.

Not that he’d put it past them to be jointly collaborating on a punishment for them.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto blurted out as soon as they rounded the corner into the changing room. “No offense dude, but the Glaive I’m used to working with is a lot bigger than you so I mean my aim was totally off.”

Noctis shrugged. “Not a big deal. Like I said. My fault too, and it’s just paint it washes out.”

Prompto sighed trying not to roll his eyes at his friend’s flippancy. “Yeah, I know, but it isn’t always going to be paint.”

Noctis slammed one of the locker door tight. “And Gladio’s sword isn’t always going to be wooden but that doesn’t stop him from swinging it when my head is still right there,” He looked back over at Prompto. “Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

“The Marshal ended training early though,” Prompto said grabbing his bag and placing it on his shoulder sparing a quick glance back towards the room.

“Yeah, well, I think that’s more something Gladio is going to have to worry about not us,” Noctis nodded towards the exit. “Come on let’s find Specs and get out of here. I need a shower and a probably a nap.”

***

“You think I overreacted,” The edge had fallen out of Gladio’s tone once it was just him and Cor standing there. Cor hadn’t spoken since he had sent the other two from the room and with each passing second of silence, Gladio had become more and more uneasy in his presence.

Cor shook his head. “Not necessarily,” He said. “Your sentiment was correct. It’s your manner that disappoints me.”

“They aren’t taking this seriously,” Gladio immediately argued. “Can’t have them out there goofing off like that.”

“I don’t think they were,” Cor countered. “I believe they worked well together and were simply excited by that prospect. It’s unfortunate that he hit Noctis, but you’re expecting perfection on the gate, and that’s a disservice to everyone.”

Gladio stayed quiet allowing Cor’s words to sink in before he spoke to refute them. “I don’t think that kid is the right choice, Marshal.”

Cor’s shoulders stiffened, and his eyes narrowed as he eyed Gladio. “That’s not a statement you should be making lightly, Gladio, I trust you can back it up?”

“I get that he’s Noct’s friend and all, but he’s more of a liability than an asset. Ignis and I can’t be looking out for Noct and him. It’s just not practical. We need someone who already knows what they’re doing not someone who needs to be taught.”

“So, you’re assuming you’re an asset?”

That one threw Gladio off a moment it felt like a trick question. For a brief moment, he was questioning his own position as Noct’s Shield. It sounded as though the Marshal was implying Gladio was a liability as well. “I am,” He said finally with as much confidence that he could muster.

Cor just stared in response giving Gladio more pause. “An asset would be smart enough to see the value in a diverse group of retainers. Noct clearly understands that. Perhaps it’s your placement that we should be reconsidering.”

Gladio swallowed hard nodding at the criticism. He was not bold enough to argue the point further with Cor nor did he have an adequate response.

“Gladio, if you continue to only find value in force and brute strength your position is one doomed to failure. Prompto is not the only one that has much to learn. I sincerely hope that you take what little time you have before your departure to consider that.”

“You’re definitely sending him with us then?” Unless Gladio was mistaken his words sounded as if he was meant to get used to the idea of Prompto coming along. Not that Gladio had something against Prompto personally he just wasn’t anyone Gladio was looking to have a professional relationship with. He knew he could count on Ignis to watch his back and for Noct to cover his own.

What little interaction he had with Prompto in the past did not leave him with the confidence that he could similarly count on him.

“That’s up to the king, but thus far he has my recommendation. There are a few things he could stand to fine tune as with all of you, but he is not so incapable that I worry for any of your safety.”

Gladio nodded. That answer was as good as a yes. If Noct wanted Prompto on this trip and he had Cor’s recommendation, King Regis would not deny his son’s request.

“You’re more than welcome to continue to join our remaining sessions,” Cor offered when he noticed Gladio’s grudging acceptance of what was to be.

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, I think I will,” If anything it would be for his own piece of mind. The shot that hit Noct aside Gladio would have to admit that Prompto was pretty good. He could have done without the dramatic flair the blond seemed to perform everything with, but there was no denying he was a decent shot.

Just looking at the state of his own clothes he could tell that he would have been murdered ten times over if Prompto had been operating with a real weapon. Gladio hadn’t managed to pin the kid down himself. Even when he managed to get a hold of him, Prompto had turned it around.

Gladio really hated admitting that. Especially after convincing himself that guns were cowardly Niff weapons.

“Are we clear on things going forward now?” Cor asked noting Gladio’s more subdued posture.

When Gladio nodded in the affirmative Cor dismissed him.

***

“I understand you gave Gladiolus a talking to this afternoon,”

Cor looked up from his desk to find Clarus standing in the doorway looking pleased with himself. It was the type of expression Cor loathed to see on his old friend’s face. It was usually a vague warning that teasing was soon to follow.

“Well, I apologize if I overstepped my bounds,” Cor respond putting his work aside to give the Shield his full attention.

“Not at all,” Clarus snorted. “I should say that he could use a bit of a talking to from time to time. And if I’m not mistaken he did insult your dear son’s capabilities, so I’d say he had what was coming to him,”

Cor closed his eyes and let out a steadying breath. “We both know he’s not my son,”

“I think you’re the only one who thinks that, and perhaps him though that’s only because he doesn’t know. You are going to tell him, aren’t you?”

“And what good would that do?” Cor asked seriously. “That is not information you drop on anyone. Especially if he’s going to be heading off with the prince and his retinue his attention and focus does not need to be divided. He’s better off not knowing.”

Clarus nodded. He would admit that Cor had a point with that. “What will be your excuse when they come home?”

Cor sighed giving his friend the barest of smiles. “I will decide on that when we get there.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly nearing the end of this particular fic and I'm so thrilled that you all have stuck with me every step of the way. If you're craving something else to read while you wait for the next chapter I've just started a joint fic with [The Asset6](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset6/pseuds/The_Asset6). So if you're interested in a Noct and Prompto enemies to friends fic you can check that out right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387417/chapters/28183167)


	10. Chapter 10

Months of Crownsguard training had finally led to this day. Cor had spoken with the king personally two weeks ago, and Prompto’s spot in Noct’s retinue had been solidified. That didn’t mean that daily training sessions had stopped; if anything, Cor had just ramped up their intensity.

Instead of working alone, however, Prompto was put through the paces alongside Ignis and Gladio. Noct, too, usually in the afternoons when Ignis finally forced him to the Citadel’s grounds. Apparently, he could only lie so many times that he was packing before Ignis called him on his garbage and made him to do something productive with his time.

Now, Prompto was ready to pick up his fatigues, and tomorrow he would be off to the world beyond the Wall with his friends. Plural. As in more than one. Gladio and Ignis had become regulars at his sessions, and at this point, Prompto was confident that he could count them among his friends as well.

What else did you call the people you trusted to watch your back if not friends?

Prompto had returned home the previous night so he could pack and get everything in order before the trip. Cor would be picking him up momentarily to take him to the Citadel. Apparently, they thought it pertinent to meet Clarus Amicitia, the king’s current Shield and Gladio’s father.

That one made him nervous. Sure, he could handle Gladio just fine now, but Gladio was the little Shield—baby bear, if you will. Clarus was the papa bear and more impressive of the two. Prompto did not want to report to a bigger, more imposing version of Gladio.

Tentatively, he reminded himself that Iris had not turned out to be a slightly smaller Gladio in a skirt and lipgloss, so perhaps his father wouldn’t be the dread behemoth with an eagle tattoo that he was fearing.

A knock on the door saved Prompto from having to picture a larger, more impressive-looking Gladio, and he quickly made his way down the hallway to greet his guest.

“Hey,” Prompto gestured behind himself to the stairs. “Just let me get my bag, and I’ll be good to go.”

He planned to go to the Citadel, pick up his brand new Crownsguard uniform, meet with Gladio’s probably terrifying father, and then head straight to Noct’s to help him procrastinate packing his apartment.

Cor didn’t respond right away, stepping inside the entryway as Prompto shuffled to move out of the way. “Are you the only one home?”

Prompto rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, unsure of what to do now that Cor wasn’t just going to wait out front while he got his stuff. Apparently, it was going to get all personal. “Uh, yeah?”

What was the big deal anyway? It wasn’t like he had to get his parents’ permission to go on the trip, right?

Cor made a noise that sounded faintly disappointed. “I just thought I should meet them.” He looked back at Prompto. “Are you not planning on returning here before you set out tomorrow?”

No. That had been the whole point of saying he was going to get his bag: there wasn’t a reason for returning here. At least not until after the trip, anyway. Prompto was sure his parents at least knew of his current plans; he had texted them when everything became official. He hadn’t received a response, but the ‘read at 5:47 pm’ made it pretty clear they had gotten the message.

“Ah…” Prompto looked around the empty foyer and offered Cor a sheepish grin in response. “I mean, Noct’s got a lot that still needs packing at his apartment.”

Cor frowned. “I would have thought you’d like to show your parents your uniform. It does, after all, make all this official.”

Prompto was quick to bite back a laugh. Sure, normal parents would probably be thrilled to see their sons become members of the prince’s personal retinue. Normal parents would have probably wanted pictures and cheesy bumper stickers advertising that fact. Prompto was sure his parents, however, just didn’t want to be disturbed on their vacation.

Still, now that Cor mentioned it, the idea sounded tempting. There was the slim chance that they’d both be home that night. Waltzing in and casually showing off his Crownsguard duds would probably leave their jaws on the floor.

“I mean, I guess I could do that,” Prompto said, aiming another look back at the stairs. It would probably be better to come back later and make sure the alarms and everything were set in case his parents didn’t come home. That was the responsible thing to do, at least.

“Do you plan to return here after the trip?”

“Wusthat?”

“After the trip,” Cor started again now that he apparently had Prompto’s full attention. “Is your plan to return here and resume life as it was before we began training?”

The question gave Prompto pause. He hadn’t planned that far ahead. The entire plan had been to get this far and go with Noct; everything after Altissia was a vague, cloudy blur that Prompto would think about when the time came.

“Uh, I don’t know,” he shrugged. Felt like a yes—it wasn’t as if he had anywhere else to live afterward. Sure, he had been a constant houseguest at Noct’s apartment over the past five years, but that wasn’t going to be an option anymore. For one thing, Noct wouldn’t be living there anymore; for another, Noct would be married, and married future kings didn’t live with their smoking hot wife _and_ their weird friend. “I guess?”

“You should consider making your placement in the Crownsguard official.” Cor spoke so nonchalantly of the future prospect that Prompto almost had to have him repeat himself. “You have nearly completed the necessary training. It would give you full access to official Crownsguard benefits, including boarding. You should think about it.”

If Cor was implying that Prompto was some kind of loser for planning to come hang out back at home once this was all over, then Prompto would have him know this house was practically his—just not in name, deed, or any way legally. Still, what he was suggesting sounded like a pretty good deal.

He’d already had a similar conversation with Ignis and indicated that he was fine with making this his future. Now Cor was opening the door and offering him a chance to make that more permanent. The best part was it meant sticking with his friends, not shuffling off to the background once this was all over.

“Yeah, totally! I’ll think about it.” Prompto figured they should probably see how the trip itself went first before he held Cor to any promises.

That didn’t stop Prompto from daydreaming about his super cool life as an official member of the Crownsguard all the way to the Citadel, a lot of which involved chatting up all the cute female guards. Gladio had always insisted that they were all head over heels for him, but Prompto imagined that going a different way once he stepped onto the scene.

Cor led Prompto straight to his office when they arrived, a walk that Prompto remembered being terrified of his first time here; now he was able to relax and appreciate it without feeling the hand of death on his neck.

“So, we each get one of these, right?” While he waited on Cor, Prompto was busying himself checking out the impressive collection of pictures and other odds and ends on Cor’s bookshelf. A photo of what appeared to be Cor and a few others around a car caught Prompto’s eye.

“Whoa, is this you?”

Cor walked up behind Prompto, carrying a bag in his hand and appearing to hesitate a moment when he saw the frame Prompto was holding.

“Yes,” he finally answered, taking the photo and handing Prompto the garment bag instead, “as well as King Regis, Clarus, and Cid.” Cor set the photograph back on the shelf and looked over at Prompto. “That was a long time ago.”

“Yeah, still pretty cool though,” Prompto added, no longer as invested in the photo as he was in peeking inside the bag with a wide grin. The outfit was just what he hoped for, and admittedly he had set some high expectations for this.

Prompto was now even more set on the prospect of rubbing these in his parents’ faces.

“Come on.” Cor nodded towards the door. “We shouldn’t keep Clarus waiting. He has a very busy schedule with the upcoming treaty signing.”

“Oh, right, when is that anyway?” Prompto asked, hurrying along after Cor.

“The date hasn’t been set yet.” There was no holding back the clear annoyance in Cor’s voice at that fact. “But it’s safe to say it won’t take place until after you all have left for Altissia.”

Prompto just nodded along, pressing no more questions about the treaty even if he would have liked to say how weird it was that they didn’t know when it was all going to be happening.

Sounded like a planning nightmare, which he figured Niflheim was going for.

Cor stopped outside a door at the end of one of the hallways and knocked, sparing a quick glance and reassuring nod for Prompto before a voice called out, permitting their entry. As he entered, Cor left the door open behind him; Prompto hovered in the doorway, allowing Cor to make the first move.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Cor looked back and gave Prompto an encouraging nod. Introducing him to Clarus was what they came to do, after all.

And Prompto was determined to make a good impression. Hopefully, Gladio had talked him up a bit to his dad. Not like Clarus would be able to get him kicked out of the party the day before they left, but that was still a small enough fear in the back of Prompto’s mind. If they ever did realize they made some sort of mistake, Prompto hoped to be far enough away and working his ass off to prove otherwise.

“And pardon me—Wait, Gladio?”

Okay, so, failed step one, although Prompto hadn’t been expecting to find Gladio here. Which, in hindsight, was stupid: why shouldn’t he expect sons to be hanging out with their fathers? That was normal behavior.

“What’re you doin’ here, Prompto?” Gladio asked in surprise.

Prompto opened his mouth and then quickly shut it, shifting on his feet. If the answer of ‘oh, you know, just wanted to meet your super impressive dad’ sounded dumb in his head, he could only imagine how idiotic it would sound out loud.

Lucky enough for him, Cor had all social interactions covered. “He’s here for his Crownsguard uniform, so I thought it best he meet the captain himself.”

Gladio nodded along with Cor’s assessment and gave Prompto a smug grin. “Makes sense.”

Prompto figured Cor could have offered just about any explanation and Gladio would have nodded in agreement: it would be stupid to attempt to go against the marshal. Still, under the watchful gaze of both Shields, Prompto tried to straighten his posture and look slightly more imposing than a houseplant.

“Prompto Argentum, am I right?” Clarus had his attention focused on Prompto now that he was aware of who was in front of him.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Failed step two. Prompto could hardly figure that stammering like an errant grade-schooler was what Clarus expected of him after months of endless training.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Prompto thought he noticed Clarus level a small grin in Cor’s direction before his eyes fell back on him. “No injuries from training, I presume?”

“No, sir! It went just fine, I think. Probably.” Prompto was inwardly cringing at his own words. He was blowing it—absolutely blowing it. He knew he sounded like a complete idiot but was having a hard time stopping himself. He needed to salvage this babbling nightmare before it was too late.

“A-And I promise to protect Noct if something happens.”

Nailed it.

If Clarus thought he was an idiot, he was kind enough to keep that to himself. “Very noble of you. However, you must first and foremost protect yourself on this journey—hence your self-defense training.”

Prompto managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. What was with everyone and those self-defense lessons? If he wanted to be able to take someone out with his bare hands, he would endeavor to look like Gladio. Prompto was rather content with the fact that his arms weren’t the size of tree trunks.

“R-Right,” he nodded all the same. No need to get into a great debate about stealth takedowns again; it was not one Prompto would win anyway.

“I understand you decided to undertake this journey as his friend. Take pride in your position at his side.”

That would not be a problem. While Prompto was sure that Clarus’s words were kind ones, his position as a friend rolled around in his head with a far more negative ring to it than he’d have liked. Gladio and Ignis were also Noct’s friends, but of course, they had something more beyond that.

Cor’s offer for when they all got back was starting to look better and better.

“Right! And, uh, thank you!”

Prompto did not miss Gladio’s subtle yet exasperated eye roll from next to Clarus. If it wouldn’t be viewed as a great show of disrespect, Prompto would have seriously considered kicking his friend.

“I appreciate your time today. I assume you have some preparations to take care of, so you may be on your way.”

Prompto could only assume that was a polite way of Clarus letting him know that he was dismissed. He didn’t have any huge plans outside of heading to Noct’s and the newly formed idea of showing off to his parents, but he’d let Clarus think he was going to march off and do important things.

“Yes, sir!”

“I better get ready, too,” Gladio added, taking a step forward and clapping a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Understood. I’ll see you soon.” Clarus nodded at his son as Gladio led Prompto out of the room.

“You gonna wait for Noct here?” Gladio asked once the doors had shut and they began to make their way down the hall.

Prompto shook his head. “Nah, think I’ll head home for a bit,” he replied, checking his phone. It was still too early in the afternoon to expect anyone to be home, but his only other choice was just to hang around the Citadel hallways like a goober.

“Why? Forget something?”

Well, Prompto’s bag was still at home, but he hadn’t forgotten it so much as been convinced not to bring it with him just yet. “No, nothin’ like that. Just thought I’d show my parents my new digs.”

Gladio paused his steps a moment and glanced at Prompto, apparently a bit surprised to hear his reason. It wasn’t as if Prompto could blame him: he hadn’t mentioned his parents to Gladio.

Ever.

“Heh, sounds good.”

His reaction had Prompto figuring he needed further explanation.

“It’s kinda proof that I’m worthy to go on this trip, ya know?” Of course Gladio didn’t know, Prompto chastised himself. Gladio had been worthy to go on this trip since he was born. “Just hope they’re home,” he added with a shrug.

“Not much you can do if they aren’t, huh?”

Prompto didn’t hold back the small grin that made its way onto his features. At least he could count on Gladio to keep things like this lowkey. The nonchalance put a slight spring back in Prompto’s step. “Nah. We don’t see each other much, but it’s been that way since I was a kid. Anyway, if they’re not in, I’ll come right back.”

“Right. Well, I might be a little late. Got dinner plans.”

“Do tell.” Prompto froze on the spot for a moment. If Gladio had a hot date the night before they were leaving for outside the Wall, he might just fling himself off the Citadel right now, because that would be all they’d hear about the entire trip.

“My family and I are going out to eat,” Gladio explained, raising a brow at the sigh of relief that washed over Prompto. “Hardly ever happens, so I figured I might as well go along.”

“Nice! Take your time, and send Iris my regards.”

A mocking grin appeared on Gladio’s face, and Prompto almost stopped himself to clarify that no, he wasn’t hitting on Iris. “Oh, yeah. She mentioned she saw you the other day.”

Again, not what Prompto had been expecting. “Huh? Where?”

Gladio shrugged. “In the park. Taking pictures.”

Prompto gave a hum of acknowledgment. He had been testing his camera the other day—needed to make sure it was working and in perfect condition for their upcoming trip. He had become the self-appointed wedding photographer; Noct hadn’t argued, so it was obviously official. “Sounds like me. Why didn’t she come over and say ‘hi’ if she saw me?”

Gladio snorted. “Said she did.”

“H-Hold up seriously?” Prompto groaned, seeing the increasingly amused expression on Gladio’s face at his own embarrassment. “Oh man, I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

Gladio assumed a more concerned tone of voice, even if it was still heavily laced with mockery. “She was really worried about you.”

Prompto snorted in exasperation. There was no escaping Gladio’s teasing at this point. “You should have told her not to worry!” he shot back. Great, just great. Now both of Gladio’s family members thought he was a mess.

Gladio laughed, giving Prompto a slap on the back that caused him to stumble forward a few steps. “So what the hell was that in there?” he asked, nodding back towards the end of the hallway.

“It’s called manners, Big Guy, and you usually show them to someone who could snap your neck without even trying.”

“Y-Yes, sir! I will do my very best to protect Noct, sir!” Gladio echoed, adopting a higher-pitched tone as he imitated Prompto’s display from earlier.

“Ugh, I was trying to make a good impression, you unwashed behemoth,” Prompto muttered.

Gladio smirked a bit. “Yeah, well, what happened to that guy from this mornin’ who took down a guard and then asked him how the floor tasted?”

“Why, you wanna lick the floor too?” Prompto grumbled, not liking where this conversation had headed at all.

“He would have made an awesome impression,” Gladio continued, completely ignoring Prompto’s comment.

“Keep talking and I’ll embarrass you right in front of all these pictures of your ancestors.” For all his talk, Prompto made no move to take down Gladio: he wasn’t an idiot and wasn’t looking to have his own face smashed into the ground hours before their departure. Besides, he wasn’t even one hundred percent certain that the photos that lined the hallway here were of previous Shields.

“Hey.” The enthusiasm hadn’t left Gladio’s voice yet, but it was clear he was done tormenting Prompto for the time being. “You gotta head off now, or you wanna check out the gear I got us for the trip?”

In Prompto’s mind, gear purchased by Gladio sounded like impressive weaponry and weight-lifting equipment—maybe rocket launchers to take out hordes of creatures without breaking a sweat. He _absolutely_ wanted to take a look at whatever Gladio had bought.

He didn’t want to appear overeager, though, so Prompto pulled out his phone and shrugged. “Yeah, I doubt they’ll be home now, so sure, let’s see what you got.”

The grand reveal did not meet Prompto’s expectations.

“Dude, it’s a tent.”

Gladio huffed, slapping the box and reading off the superlatives on the back. “‘The latest in outdoor comfort. Sleeps four adults with room to spare--‘.”

“You’re, like, the size of two and a half adults, but whatever,” Prompto muttered, inspecting the tent that Gladio had set up as a practice run in the corner of the outdoor training grounds. “Ugh, what’s wrong with sleepin’ in a hotel?”

“Hotels cost money.”

Prompto just stared at Gladio, unable to process that comment. So, was King Regis not giving them any sort of funding for this political endeavor?

“Besides, we go stayin’ in hotels too often, people are gonna know where Noct is. Camping lets up remain anonymous. Plus, you city kids could stand to rough it a bit.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I’ve been to your place, Gladio. You aren’t exactly roughing it either.”

Gladio waved off the comment and directed Prompto’s attention over to the cooking equipment. “Check this out: state of the art, outdoor culinary station. Even got ‘em to throw in the pots, pans, and all that other utensil junk.”

Okay, now he had Prompto’s full attention. “Wait, so you mean Ignis can still cook with this?” If he wasn’t careful, Prompto would start drooling already.

“Well, I ain’t expecting Noct to cook on it.” Gladio grinned, his purchases finally getting the appreciation they deserved from his audience. “So, whadda ya think?”

Prompto ran his fingers across the pristine stovetop and flashed Gladio a grin. “I think the Mother of Pearl has fresh seafood every day and beds that individually fit—Ack!” Prompto ducked as Gladio took a swing at his head in response to his sarcasm. “It’s great, as long as you picked up some fishing stuff for Noct.”

“Nah, His Highness already put together his own stuff. Just assumes that we’re going to have time to stop at every puddle for him to cast a line.”

Prompto simply shrugged, not wanting to point out that Gladio would be happy to camp at every haven between here and Altissia.

“I mean we’ll have time once we get to Altissia, right? I hear they got some nice fishing spots.” Not that Prompto was looking forward to standing around and letting his friend fish.

“Yeah, yeah. He’ll fish through his own wedding if we let ‘im.”

Prompto wasn’t one hundred percent sure on that one. Though, he figured anyone with a pulse would choose Lady Lunafreya over a trout.

“Well, speaking of Noct, I’d better get home. Sooner I show off these sweet threads to my parents, the sooner I can get back and help him finish packing.”

Gladio knelt down and began to take apart the tent. “Yeah, should make him finish it himself after all that time he wasted not doin’ it.”

That was an interesting approach, but Prompto was sure it would just end with Noct not doing it period. Prompto figured his friend was having a hard time letting go of that apartment. No sense in standing around and explaining that the place was a metaphor to Gladio, though.

“Like that’ll happen,” Prompto responded, rocking on his heels. “Anyway, enjoy dinner. I’ll catch you later.”

With Gladio’s grunt of acknowledgment, Prompto headed off.

 

* * *

 

 

He was only going to give them an hour, but it turned into three. Noct had already sent as many text messages asking where he was and, to his discredit, Prompto hadn’t provided much of an answer to any of them.

He had replied, at least, which was more than he could say for either of his parents.

That was why he now found himself with his bag at the front door three hours later with very thinning patience.

“I know you saw my messages,” he said, casting an accusatory glare at his phone. “You could at least answer.”

At this point, it wasn’t even about letting them see his accomplishment: Prompto was no longer that thrilled to share it with them. What he really wanted to do was tell them both in person that he didn’t have any intention of returning here.

He wasn’t sure if he had what it took to take Cor’s offer just yet, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew the last thing he wanted to do was just return here and let things go back to the way they were. Things were going to be changing for Noct and for all his friends; he refused to let things stay the same for himself .

He was going to move on, and it would be for the better.

With that newfound resolve, Prompto took the stairs two at a time back up to his room. Former room, he reminded himself as he did a quick sweep through it. If he really had no intention of returning here, it was best to take everything he wanted now.

It wasn’t like he had a ton of things to begin with anyway, but when he had finished, there was something to be said for the satisfaction of looking around a now empty room. When he made it back down to the bottom of the staircase, he couldn’t help but think the entire house seemed smaller.

Setting down a second, smaller bag next to the one he’d packed earlier, Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket. Still no response from either of them, which wasn’t a surprise.

Taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve, Prompto began his own farewell message to the two of them. It took a few tries of starting and deleting, but by the time he hit send, he felt pretty good about what he had done. He wasn’t coming back here, and now they would know it too.

They would also have to remember his birthday if they wanted back in their own house, because that’s what Prompto changed the home security system’s code to before he left.

Was it petty? Incredibly. But it was the cherry on top of his liberating sundae, and Prompto wouldn’t take it back for anything. He wasn’t even going to bother waiting for a response to his message—he was one hundred percent certain that he wouldn’t be receiving one.

Which was why he was not surprised at all that the message chime on his phone was a group text from Noct complaining that they had all left him to pack away his entire life alone. Prompto rolled his eyes and tapped out a quick response that he was on his way before letting the door close behind him and not looking back.

Prompto didn’t head directly to Noct’s apartment, though. Instead, he decided to stop by the Citadel and drop off his bag with everyone else’s luggage for tomorrow. Plus, if Noct’s text was any indication, Ignis wasn’t yet at the apartment, so Prompto was hoping to catch him and go together.

“Uh, so is Ignis around?” he asked one of the guards who was still giving him odd looks over the amount of luggage he had brought with him.

All Prompto got in response was a quick shake of the head as the guard began to haul everything he owned over to the pile with everyone else’s belongings. Prompto shrugged: Noct’s apartment wasn’t too far, so walking by himself wasn’t a big deal.

Really, he just didn’t want to get there before anyone else and be forced into doing the majority of the work.

“Prompto, you’re still here?”

Prompto looked over as Cor turned away from a retreating guard and made his way to him. He met him halfway, scratching the back of his neck with an embarrassed chuckle. “Uh, yeah. I guess I got a little tied up. Just dropping off my stuff and then heading over to Noct’s.”

Cor shot a quick glance at Prompto’s luggage and then back to him. “Your parents see you off?”

“Uh, no, didn’t get to see them.” He shrugged, hoping he sounded as nonchalant with his comment as he hoped. He had a suspicion that Cor was reading between the lines a bit better than he wanted him to.

If Cor sensed there was more to Prompto’s story, though, he didn’t press. Instead, he offered him a nod and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad I caught you here. There is a part of your Crownsguard uniform I forgot to give you.”

Prompto scrunched up his face in confusion. He had inspected the entire garment and had not found anything missing. Unless the Crownsguard was also offering official undergarments, he had everything he needed.

“Uh, really?”

Cor didn’t answer, not directly, nodding instead for Prompto to follow him back towards his office. What was it with Citadel personnel and just wandering off with the notion that Prompto should follow? Of course, he would do it, but he was going to be snarky about it internally for the duration of their walk.

A few minutes later, Prompto found himself where he had been earlier that day: standing awkwardly in the middle of Cor’s office. The marshal didn’t seem too keen on him looking through his pictures the last time, so Prompto decided he’d keep his hands to himself.

“It’s come to my attention that you don’t yet have a weapon of your own,” Cor stated, setting a box down on the desk in front of him.

Prompto chewed at his lip. Wait, was that something he was supposed to provide? Because he had not been notified of that fact! “Uh, well, yeah. I mean, I've got a Nerf gun, but I guess that doesn’t count.”

Cor gave him a small, amused smile and shook his head, opening the box to reveal an impressive-looking gun. Prompto glanced up at Cor with a wide-eyed stare. He couldn’t possibly be giving this to him, could he?

“This was given to me when I first joined the Crownsguard,” Cor continued, lifting it out of the box and turning it over in his hand. “I never had much of a use for it as I preferred the blade.”

With that said, Cor held the gun out to Prompto. “I trust that you will have a better use for it.”

Prompto froze a moment before he remembered to close his mouth and reached out to take the gun as carefully as if it were made of gold. “It says Lionheart,” he finally managed, looking at the engraving on the piece.

Cor answered with a one-shouldered shrug. As he’d said, it was made for him, so of course it would bear some inscription for him. Prompto wasn’t sure he could accept such a gift, although he couldn’t bring himself to refuse either.

“It will be in the armory for your use,” Cor said, taking Prompto’s silence as acceptance. “I trust you’ll use it well.”

Prompto nodded, handing it back to Cor to allow him to set it in its proper place with a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. “Thanks,” he replied, unable to say anything else. The Crownsguard uniform might have made the whole thing official, but the acceptance of Cor’s weapon made him feel genuinely worthy of his current position.

Cor gave him a small smile as Prompto met his gaze. “Good luck tomorrow, Prompto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you happen to notice my grammar and what not got a fuck ton of a lot better this chapter than you'll be happy to know I now have a beta. The wonderfully awesome [The Asset6](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset6/pseuds/The_Asset6) who I also co-author a story with [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387417/chapters/28183167)
> 
> 2\. Bits of dialogue here were taking for the Parting Ways prologue. 
> 
> 3\. When I started a new game recently I noticed I had Prompto's DLC gun in my inventory at the start. Since the gun had some pretty cool Cor connotations and there really was no story reason he'd have acquired it there I decided to make it a gift from Cor himself cause I'm a freaking sap. 
> 
> 4\. Just the epilogue to come now and I hope it's everything you all have been asking for.


	11. Chapter 11

The safe lights of Hammerhead had long since disappeared as Prompto settled himself on the hood of an abandoned car a few miles outside of the Longwythe rest stop. He was supposed to be meeting Cor back at the garage for a supply run, but Cindy had picked up on rumors that there were a couple of vehicles in the area that still contained parts that could be salvaged. With a few hours to spare, he didn’t see a problem with at least checking it out.

Anything was better than sitting around the garage waiting.

He didn’t find anything useful. Even the car Prompto was perched on now was nothing more than a bare frame of flaking paint and rusted metal that had probably been junk before the world started falling apart.

Cautiously, Prompto shined his flashlight down the road and jumped off the hood. Perhaps the tipster had been a bit further than he’d thought; it was easy to get disoriented out here in the miles of vast nothingness. Prompto could make out a few other vehicles on the roadside ahead that might be what he was looking for. When things began to take a turn for the worst, people had been quick to head towards Lestallum. Not everyone made it there. Most people abandoned their cars and joined up with the nearest refugee camp, awaiting an escort. Some faced a worse fate.

He tried not to dwell on that sentiment.

Lestallum was for refugees. Of course, they had a hunter hub, and apparently the Glaive had involved itself with the relief effort there, but Prompto mostly stuck to Hammerhead. There was no shortage of things that needed to be done around the outpost, what with reinforcing the gates, hunting for food and other supplies, and sending aid when a request from surrounding bands of refugees came in. Prompto liked to keep himself busy. Too much downtime meant too many chances to get super introspective.

Still, he had been surprised when Cor contacted him to help with a supply run in Longwythe. As far as Prompto knew, Cor was the head of operations in Lestallum and had numerous eager and willing participants at his disposal. Not that he was complaining: with Cid now in Lestallum and Cindy running constant maintenance on the few vehicles left operating in Lucis, Hammerhead had become a continuous back and forth of unfamiliar faces, leaving Prompto to mostly work alone.

It would be nice to be on a team again.

“Prompto.”

Cor’s voice broke the dreary silence as he stopped near the guardrail that Prompto had just jumped over. His face was fixed into a frown, which Prompto had come to accept as his default expression.

“We were supposed to meet in Hammerhead.”

Prompto cringed. It was hard to keep track of time outside the garage. Cell service was spotty at best these days; the further anyone traveled from an outpost, the crappier the reception. There were times when Prompto left Hammerhead with the intention of just being gone for a couple of hours only to come back and find that people had started to presume him dead.

No one would bother looking for him, though. There was a known risk associated with leaving any decently lit outpost.

He turned back and offered Cor a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Cindy wanted someone to check something out and, well, I had time to kill before you showed up.”

“You shouldn’t be heading out alone.” There was a small tinge of affection in Cor’s words that let Prompto know he was more relieved to have found him here unharmed than he was angry that he wandered off.

However, Prompto would have liked to point out that being on his own hadn’t been his first choice. That it had been Gladio and, later, Ignis who had other ideas once they got back to Lucis.

They had stuck together for a little while, but every moment of that time together had been strained. The harder they attempted to find information as to Noct’s whereabouts, the worse things got. Each failed lead had only caused Gladio’s temper to escalate; while Ignis did his best to hide his disappointment with the lack of results, there came a point where he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

Eventually, Gentiana graced them with her presence, just appearing one evening in a manner that was not at all intrusive or creepy if you asked Prompto. In her own poetic way, she informed them all that the king would be returning, and they must be prepared to receive him when the promised moment arrived.

Boy, did Gladio have a few choice words about the timing of her news. Prompto has to admit that allowing them to run around for at least two months with no clue wasn’t exactly the chillest thing she could have done, but he probably would have pointed that out in a way that wouldn’t have the Astrals considering striking him down on the spot.

Gladio apparently wasn’t bothered by those details, and Prompto wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was grateful for his friend’s words. Even if Ignis had spent most of the time attempting to subtly get him to hold his tongue.

That was when Gladio left, squaring his shoulders and heading off, muttering about needing to prepare better and that he’d catch them later. Neither of them bothered stopping him. They wouldn’t have been able to even if they wanted. If past events were any indication, Gladio would fight his way through everything until he felt he was worthy enough to be called Noct’s Shield again. If anything, Prompto pitied whoever got in his way.

The entire trip to Altissia had put a strain on Gladio and Noct’s relationship. When they all reunited in Gralea, it appeared as though they had begun to reconcile their differences; then Noct disappeared, and Gladio became a Shield without a king to protect.

Not tangibly, anyway.

Prompto didn’t have that problem. He had managed to air out every bit of dirty laundry crammed in his closet, and all three of them had rolled with it, which had been a huge burden lifted off of his shoulders. It didn’t make losing Noct any easier, but at least he didn’t have any regrets.

Ignis followed Gladio’s lead a few weeks later after they arrived in Lestallum. He said it would be better for both of them if he learned to cope with his disability on his own for a while, insisting that he could not continue to hold Prompto back in his own preparations for Noct’s return. Prompto wouldn’t say he totally agreed. He would never have been able to view Ignis of all people as a burden, but he was impossible to argue with; Prompto knew if Ignis wished for solitude, then he should respect that.

So, Ignis set out for Galdin Quay, and Prompto set his sights closer to home in Hammerhead. There was a bit of sentiment that he would never admit to in choosing his base of operations: Hammerhead was where their journey officially began, and it was where they always returned when things got tough. He anticipated, given its close proximity to Insomnia, that it was where their journey would begin again whenever Noct came back.

And Prompto intended to be ready and waiting.

Heading out alone had been a struggle the first few months. Prompto wasn’t used to fighting on his own, nor did he particularly enjoy it. He had his fair share of close calls in those days, often forgetting that he couldn’t rely on people who were no longer there.

That was when the dual wielding began. It started as an accident—a quick, panicked moment where he summoned the gun from the Armiger that had been reserved for Noct’s use when they were on the road. Not that Noct used it much, preferring to get up close and personal with his targets. Prompto assumed his friend wouldn’t fault him for borrowing it while he was away.

Wielding Noct’s gun along with his own made him feel like there was still a piece of his friend present on the battlefield. That was a sentiment he would share with no one, though. As far as everyone else was concerned, it was just a better battle tactic, and that was all.

Summoning weapons always came with a wave of relief, too. It was the one clue he had that Noct was still alive, which gave Prompto a reason to roll out of Hammerhead every morning. The rest of Eos might have staked the fate of the world on a prophecy, but Prompto had staked it on his best friend.

He just had to make sure Noct had a world to save when he came back. 

That was why Prompto grinned, attempting to make light of Cor’s chastising in spite of the renewed emptiness those thoughts sparked in him. “I’ve been alone in _way_ more messed up situations than this.”

Cor raised his eyebrows at him, obviously imagining what myriad of reckless and idiotic situations Prompto could have found himself in since their return. Prompto had a rather extensive list of good intentions that had gone borderline comically wrong, but that wasn’t what he was talking about this time.

“I mean, come on. I was on my own in _Niflheim,_ so I think I can handle five miles outside of Hammerhead in the dark,” he said, walking backwards to face Cor while he spoke. His arms were spread wide, presenting himself as the picture of ease and confidence.

Cor hummed in acknowledgment. “Yes, Gladio might have mentioned they lost you outside of Tenebrae.”

Prompto snorted. Leave it to Gladio to make it sound like they simply forgot him at the mall instead of him falling off a train and ending up in a creepy research facility. Still, Cor’s comment piqued his interest more than it insulted his pride. “You, uh, talk to Gladio lately?”

“Came by Lestallum to check on Iris and continue his attempts to forbid her from joining the ranks of the hunters.” Cor cut his gaze over to Prompto. “You know, we could always use another pair of hands out there.”

Prompto pressed his lips together in a fine line. This wasn’t the first time that someone had tried to get him to leave Hammerhead for the safety of Lestallum.

“Probably better that I stay away from Lestallum. I don’t think people like me too much over there anyway.”

“Why’s that?”

Prompto shrugged. “Cid said people were calling us a couple of bums.”

He tried not to feel too insulted by those words. Refugees had it tough; times were hard, and people were looking for someone to blame. The Chosen King’s retainers were an easy target.

“Who said that?”

Prompto broke into a sheepish grin. “Got me. I assumed it was Cid himself.”

Cor snorted, clearly not agreeing with that statement, but he didn’t elaborate. With Prompto returning to Lestallum full-time off the table, he went back to his original point: “I have no doubt that you are capable, but even so, it’s dangerous to head out alone no matter what the request or who is making it.”

“Uh, you’re out here alone,” Prompto pointed out, stopping in his tracks as the thought came to him. “Wait. Why did you come looking for me anyway?”

Search parties weren’t a thing anymore. If someone went missing, they were gone, and at best you hoped they would find their way back eventually. It wasn’t a practice that Prompto found particularly savory, but it was one that he understood to be necessary. They couldn’t risk losing more people just to find one. It was why Cor rarely sent anyone out on a solo mission.

A fact that now had Prompto regretting his little endeavor as he watched Cor’s posture tense at the question.

“The current mission was to head to Longwythe. I was just relieved to find you along my way.”

The shadowed buildings of Longwythe had come into view, and Cor hastened his pace toward the abandoned motel.

Prompto scuffed his feet against the ground, swallowing down his mounting guilt. Cor would have taken a truck from Lestallum to Hammerhead, and if Prompto had been where he was supposed to be, they would have then taken the same truck from Hammerhead to Longwythe. There was only one reason Cor would have come on foot rather than in the safety of a well-lit vehicle.

And that would be to cover broader ground to look for him.

Prompto knew looking for a missing hunter was so low on the list of priorities these days that it never happened. If you were foolish enough to take on a solo mission or just wander off on your own, you had to accept the consequences yourself. And Cor Leonis was always a huge stickler for rules.

Apparently, there were some exceptions regarding who Cor was willing to risk his neck to find.

“What are we looking for anyway?” Prompto knew the answer to that question. If Ignis were here, he’d accuse him of talking just to hear himself speak, a fact that Prompto hardly considered a bad thing. What was so wrong with filling the void of mind-numbing silence as they headed towards the looming shadows of the abandoned Longwythe outpost? Besides, he had to steer the subject away from Cor’s impromptu search and rescue mission.

“The refugees that came from here were only able to leave with what they could carry, had to prioritize people over objects,” Cor explained. “Still, things like blankets, pillows, and clothing are in dwindling supply the more refugees Lestallum takes on. We’ll gather whatever we can find from the hotel.”

“Sounds cool. We gonna carry the stuff back to Hammerhead, then?”

Cor carefully navigated around a twisted hunk of an imperial airship, seeming to ignore Prompto’s question at first. “I left a car with Cindy back in Hammerhead before I left. She will bring it out here should we find adequate supplies.”

So much for avoiding that subject.

Prompto’s face scrunched into a frown as he decided to follow the advice of the Ignis-like voice in his head and hold his tongue the rest of the way to Longwythe.

He hadn’t been here since they left for Altissia all those months ago, so Prompto couldn’t be prepared for how the once colorful outpost looked like a scene from a horror movie. The windows on all the buildings had a brownish hue of gathered dust and grime; the few trees and bushes that dotted the roadside near the gas pumps were withered from the lack of sunlight.

“You think there’s anything worth taking in the Crow’s Nest?” Prompto asked, trying to peer through the dirty windows of the diner. “I mean, there’s probably at least some salvageable food there.”

He was sure that a meal at the Crow’s Nest was loaded down with enough preservatives that it would keep for at least five or ten years.

“We can give it a look after we check the motel.” Cor nodded across the street. “Looks like we’ll have our hands full clearing a path in.”

 Prompto looked over towards where Cor was indicating and groaned in exasperation. Bombs. Why did it have to be bombs? They had to be the most obnoxious type of daemon in existence. He’d _almost_ take a Red Giant over them. At least Red Giants didn’t explode.

“I’ll draw their attention further from the building if you can start taking them down as they move away,” Cor ordered, unsheathing his own weapon.

“Maybe away from the gas pumps, then,” Prompto muttered. There was no telling if there was even anything left in reserve here as most of it had been diverted to the inhabited outposts, but there was no sense in risking blowing up the entire area.

Cor apparently agreed. He led the bombs away from the former bastion of civilization while Prompto picked off the ones he could once they got a good enough distance out. Cor started taking the rest down himself when he made it away from the building. It didn’t take the two of them long to make short work of the bombs.

In the distance, the sounds of an Iron Giant echoed across the hills.

Prompto made a face, closing the distance between himself and Cor. “Do you think we should check that out?”

Cor gazed out at the horizon and then shook his head. “No, that’s not our concern at the moment. If it gets close to here, we might have to take it out, but for now, our priority is those supplies. There’s no sense in looking for trouble.”

It would be pertinent to point out that Prompto never went looking for trouble but that it usually found him anyway. Still, he wasn’t going to argue with that answer. He’d rather not have to fight an Iron Giant tonight.

Cor pried open the door to the old motel, and Prompto carefully crept in after him. There was no guarantee that it would be safe inside, but after a moment of holding his breath in anticipation for something to jump out at them, Prompto realized that they were alone. For now.

As a group, they had stayed here once or twice. It usually took a considerable amount of whining from both himself and Noct to get Ignis to relent enough to spend money on a room, but Prompto always thought it was worth it. Camping was just fine, but nothing beat the feeling of soft beds.

The inside of the motel no longer looked as warm and inviting. It was dreary and dark, and every surface was coated with a thin layer of dust. Spiders skittered to the corners at the sound of their footsteps, causing Prompto to cringe in disgust.

If Cor was put out by the abysmal state of the accommodations, he didn’t give any indication. Instead, he nodded towards the stairs as he directed Prompto, “Head up and check the rooms. Strip the beds of any blankets and pillows, and try to get them all in one place. I’ll check the supply closets.”

Prompto didn’t argue, even though he was pretty sure Cor just gave himself the easier task. Not that stripping the beds and tossing everything into the hallway was all that difficult; Ignis would have had some annoyed words about his choice in places to gather everything, though.

_You’re blocking access to the hallway. Why didn't you simply pick one room to place them all in? Preferably the one closest to the stairs._

Ah. Classic Ignis. Gladio would have responded by just continuing to lob pillows, blankets, and the occasional mattress out there. Why would he be bothered? In the end, he could just gather all of it up in the massive tree trunks he called arms and move it for them.

And Noct? Well, Noct would assume the role of supervisor. He’d probably be perched on top of the blanket pile watching them all work.

_Well, Specs, if you wanted them put in a certain place, you should have told us._

Prompto blinked, staring down the empty hallway as he tossed the last pillow on the pile. Their voices were still echoing in his mind as stood beside his work, feeling increasingly numb.

He somehow shook off the phantoms creeping into his mind and told himself he should probably head back downstairs and tell Cor that he was done. Carefully maneuvering himself over his blanket mountain, Prompto headed for the stairs but stopped short, noticing the door to the roof was ajar.

Nostalgia took precedence in his mind in spite of the obvious dangers of hanging out on the open rooftop, and at that moment, it felt like a haven.

The roof hadn’t changed much since he met Noct up here what felt like ages ago. The motel sign still looked overly rusted, and it was still far too easy to sit with your legs dangling over the side of the building. The only thing that was different was the view. Prompto didn’t think it was possible, but Longwythe looked even more barren than it did when he was up here last.

In spite of everything, though, Prompto found this place comforting. It was here that he first gained the reassurance he needed from Noct to find his place on their journey. He might not have known then just how much stranger his origins were than he’d originally thought, but through it all, Noct still believed in him.

That had always been enough to keep trying his hardest.

“Tell me, did you always have this habit of running off without telling anyone?” Cor asked, standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. He didn’t appear to be mad; if anything, Prompto would say he seemed amused.

Prompto grinned, kicking his feet against the side of the building. “Nah, it’s a more recently acquired endearing quality of mine,” he joked with a shake of his head.

Cor came and sat down beside him, looking out at the landscape. “Can hardly say that you were out here admiring the view.”

There was a brief hum of acknowledgment from Prompto, who continued to stare forward. “I just came out here before with Noct, you know? When everything got started. Figured I’d come up here again and clear my head. What with everything that happened.”

“I see.”

There were a few beats of silence before Prompto felt the need to elaborate, “It just sucks. I mean, it feels like since day freaking one, we haven’t been in control over anything. When I was in Niflheim, I could tell that Ardyn has been behind, like, literally everything that’s happened to us.”

He cringed at his own words as a recent realization surfaced in his mind. It was one Prompto had thought about often since they returned. The more he reflected on it, the more he could see Ardyn’s manipulative involvement in little corners of their journey. The more he realized they had been played, the more annoyed he became.

It felt like they had lost before they even started.

Prompto took a deep breath. “When I was in Niflheim, I found out--” He paused, swallowing hard before continuing again. “I found out that someone stole me away from that facility and I guess dumped me off in Lucis. Looks like they weren’t all that concerned about one missing kid.” He shrugged. “But it got me thinking that...what if it was all part of Ardyn’s plan too? I mean, he would have had the means and ability to take me out and blame it on a Lucian. What if by befriending Noct and going with him, I just played right into what he had been planning for?”

He could feel Cor stiffen next to him. The marshal didn’t look at him; instead, he stared forward, eyes narrowing. This was the part Prompto had been afraid of: the part where Cor regretted giving Prompto what he considered the best opportunity of his life. The part where he said that maybe he shouldn’t be here when Noct returns.

“He isn’t the only one that could pull it off.”

A pause.

A blink.

What?

That had not been the answer he was expecting.

“Uh...” Prompto hesitated, unsure of how to respond to that. Of all the ways he pictured this conversation going in his head, this had not come up. He knew he should have floated this theory by Ignis first. “I mean, who else would bother stealing a kid from what I’m pretty sure is a total hole even by Niflheim standards?”

Cor didn’t answer. Instead, he just turned and stared at Prompto with a significant look.

Prompto returned his gaze, momentarily confused until his eyes widened at the implication. His mouth hung open wordlessly as his brain rushed to catch up on what it was processing.

“Are you _serious_?!”

“I was on a recon mission at the request of His Majesty. Admittedly, I did not expect to find a child there. I will say you cut my mission short.”

“Yeah, okay, real broken up about that over here,” Prompto responded quickly, sounding anything but. “Are you telling me you smuggled me into Lucis?”

“It’s hardly considered smuggling when the king is aware of your actions.”

Prompto swore he felt his brain stop functioning for a moment as that information reached his ears. “So, you’re telling me Noct’s dad knew about me the whole time?”

“He and Clarus wanted to start a dad’s club, yes,” Cor responded tersely.

“Wait. What?”

Cor looked away again, focusing intently on the horizon. “You were in my care for a while after your arrival in Lucis, until the time came that we located a family that could hide you properly.”

“Really didn’t set the bar high on that one, did you?”

Cor sighed and looked back at Prompto, and the sincere gleam of remorse in his eyes had Prompto choking back any other smart-ass comment he had at the ready.

“It was my sincerest hope that you would grow up safe. Given the circumstances and in order to keep Niflheim’s eyes off of you, they were the only choice. Had the situation allowed for it, I would have allowed you to remain with me.” Cor glanced away again. “The further the distance between you and the Citadel, the safer you would be.”

There was a moment of silence as Prompto let it all sink in. A tiny ghost of a smile finally appeared on his face as he looked over at Cor. “I screwed that one up for you, huh?”

Any anger he felt towards the situation had melted. Would it have been cool to grow up being friends with Noct, Ignis, and Gladio from the start? Absolutely. But then, who was to say who he’d be today? He had still gotten there. On his own, with his own strengths.

No one had ever handed that to him, and no one could ever take it away from him.

Cor returned the smile with a small one of his own. “I will admit, it was rather surprising to be asked to investigate the prince’s new friend only to have you turn up.”

“So, wait, like all my papers and stuff?”

“I set up for you. Though Clarus did help with a few.”

Prompto’s grin widened, and he shifted a bit to face Cor better. “You gotta know I’ve got like a hundred questions.”

With one last glance out towards Insomnia, Cor turned back to him. “Well, we’ve got time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. And that concludes that. I know some of you might have had your motel scenes at different motels but this one was closest and where I did my first one so here we are. 
> 
> 2\. This fic may be over, but I still have plans in the works for quite a few more so I hope you all stay tuned. 
> 
> 3\. Once again thanks to my beta [The Asset6](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset6/pseuds/The_Asset6) I would not know how to comma and semi-colon without you.


End file.
